Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's a crossover story that loosely based on the upcoming game Project X Zone 2: Brave New World, the sequel to Project X Zone. Jin, Ryu, Ken are back for a new quest along with Akira, Kage-Maru and Jin's father, Kazuya Mishima by travel in different dimensional world by warping. And also involves Shadaloo and Oros Philox led by Meden Traore and M. Bison
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi guys and it's has been many months after making Operation Time Zone. This fic of mine will be the sequel to Operation Time Zone part of Powers and Fists. This time is loosely based on Project X Zone 2: Brave New World the sequel to Project X Zone. Here is Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Namco, Capcom and Sega.

 _ **Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone**_

 _A year a_ _fter the Destruction of Neo-Illuminati,_ _An evil organization from another dimension had made an alliance with an unnamed organization teams up to get the "portalstone" which has been protected by the Tenzai Family. Jin Kazama, a former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu who is now living a normal life and almost to finish his studies in college in his disguised form as Jun Kaneshiro while his bodyguard, Nina Williams mentions about his true fate after the Mishima Zaibatsu is destroyed at the hands of Urien a year ago. However, the current head of G-Corporation Kazuya Mishima who previously failed to gain the power he needed at the hands of Gill the Emperor of Neo-Illuminati and was briefly reformed after he and his son Jin had a conversation in their weak state who made a decision to find him. And so a new story is about to begin._

In Japan, A group of dimensional soldiers led by Meden Traore who is seeking for the "portalstone" as he massacred several people from the Tenzai clan just to search for the stone. Along with him was his wife, Due Flabellum and her group are also dispersing most people with their unknown abilities. Meden manages to find the secret place where the Tenzai family clan keeps the "portalstone" from within.

"At last... now I can gain the power that I need. Once I get the "portalstone", no one would ever defeat me, hahahaha!" Meden laughs maniacally as he breaks through the secret door. When he gets inside the secret door, he found out the "portalstone" that he was looking for was gone. "It cannot be... It was supposed to be kept in here. How is that possible?"

"My dear... did you find the stone already?" Due asked and Meden lowers his head and seeing that "portalstone" was missing and knowing that it was transported to a different dimension.

"Forgive me, my darling... It appears the stone is no longer in this place. It appears that mortal human just kept it from him!?" Meden said and becomes furious to see this.

"Meden... I think we discovered that the stone we were searching for has been transported into a different dimensional world. Maybe we could find that." Due said after finding out what happened to the "portalstone" and Meden decides to keep looking.

"I'll look into that, Due... It seems that our search will be much more difficult. The stone we were searching for is in a different dimension worlds. I'm sure each and anyone would find the stone. I'll make sure I'll dispose of them..."

* * *

In the Phillippines, Jun Panganiban is ready to practice for his students with both Karate and Self-Defense. However, a black car is shown within the gate which he notices someone just get out of the car and it turns out to be Kazuya Mishima in a black trenchcoat knowing of his search for his own son, Jin Kazama.

 _So this where my son secretly studies here. Hmmm, I think someone knows where he is..._

"So you must Jin's father, Kazuya Mishima? I never thought someone like you is here to find him." Hunyo said and Kazuya recognizes him.

"You must be my son's teacher, huh. I never thought you were involved in my plans. But anyway, I had no intention on killing you. I came here looking for my own son."

"What brings you here, Kazuya? Didn't you know you were severely beaten by Gill. Now, you came all the way to see him." Hunyo said knowing of his actions.

"We discovered that another chaos is about to happen here in our world. Our new enemy is more powerful than Gill." Kazuya smirks towards him and Hunyo disapproves his actions.

"I don't like your motives sometimes... You just wanted to gain your power for your own will. This is why your own son really despises on you. For your selfish acts."

"Heh... I think I'm not going to do that. I came here to know where my son is." Kazuya said wanted to know about Jin's whereabouts.

"I know for sure he's going to get mad when he sees you." Hunyo said as he gives him an advice. "A parent is supposed to guide their children. Not just to left them alone for their irresponsibility. I guess you don't even care for your own son just because he was raised by his own mother solely."

"..."

"That's why Jin decides to stay here and learn more for his moral standard. But for you, you need to learn how you should care for your own son rather than killing him." Hunyo said and Kazuya remembers the day when he and Jin had a sad conversation.

"After all Jun is dead... and I let my greed for power for my own plan to succeed. All right, I wanted to atone for all my sins to my own son. I wanted to give my son another chance. I didn't know Jun gives birth when I was thrown into a volcano by my own father until I was revived." Kazuya said sadly and decides to find him. "I'll continue look for him... just like I warn him about his mother being turned into something demonic."

When Kazuya leaves as he finally get inside the car and drove away and Hunyo knows that Kazuya has briefly reformed as he thought.

 _I guess he's finally reformed after he failed to gain the power from Gill a year ago. I guess Jin has his own way to explore the place. If Kazuya was saying was true that our world will have another chaos. A new enemy appears a lot more powerful than the previous one. This will be Jin's new mission._

Hunyo continues to watch Kazuya's car drove away as the wind blows into another direction.


	2. The New Mission

**Chapter 1:** _A New Mission_

Akira is shown walking around at the marketplace at Divisoria in his casual clothes while carrying a white duffel bag after he travels from Japan to the Philippines. He notices a lot of stalls around the marketplace as he thought.

 _Boy, this place has a lot of food in here... Just remind me when I fought during the 5th DOA tournament as a guest._

Akira remembers he beats Kokoro in the DOA tournament and he helps her soon after. He cannot forget that Pai and Lion are watching them in the tournament and knowing he would get beaten by Pai if he did something to the other female fighters.

 _Dang... If I did something to the girls after the fight, Pai is gonna kill me...? Anyway, I need myself to be disciplined._

Akira continues to explore the marketplace as he was bumped into a man in a black leather hoodie jacket with a red shoulder armor which he angers the man.

"Hey! Would you watch where you going?!" Akira said raising his brow and he noticed the man's physical appearance. "Wait a second, that man who bumped into me?"

The man notices a thief just stole the girl's earrings while escaping as he tried to follow the thief. Akira knows trouble is about to happen as he follows him. The man easily manages to trip the thief until he quickly grabs the thief's collar from his shirt.

"Okay, you thief... give the girl's earrings back from her. Or else I'll beat you down!" The man said until another thief attempts to hit him with an ice pick from behind. The man manages to dodge as his hood is knocked off revealed to be Jin as he manages to knock the thief with a single Demon's Paw in a slow motion and goes for mental alertness. As the thief who's handling the girl's earrings manages to flee, Akira quickly chases the man as he drops his white duffel bag and manages to knock the man with two punches and an elbow as he retrieves the girl's earrings from the thief as Jin notices Akira's appearance.

"Akira, you're here too..."

"Long time no see, Jin... What are you doing here at the marketplace?" Akira said as the girl arrives to retrieve her earrings as he gives it to her.

"Thank you very much..."

"I'm also asking the same question, why are you here at the Philippines?" Jin replied calmly and Akira notices Jin's clothes are different like the last time.

"I was asked by my grandfather to look for Ryu. He says that he was in the capital of this country. By the way, I haven't recognized you when you wear that hooded jacket."

"I wore that so that other locals won't recognize me. Since these thugs knocked my hood off, the locals would recognize me. They really think of me as a Filipino." Jin answered while having his arm crossed as Akira gets his white duffel bag that he dropped earlier.

"Wow... I guess they will think of us locals if we wear our casual clothing, Jin." Akira smiled happily until his stomach growls. "Oh crap, I guess I'm so hungry when I keep on exploring the marketplace. I wanted to buy some food in each stalls but my money was still Yen and there's no money changer in here."

"I think I know where it has a money changer in this town, Akira. Sensei, just told me to explore here in the capital before getting back to his school." Jin suggested and Akira decides to go with him.

"Okay, Jin... I'll go with you from now on and I'll tell you everything."

At the noodle house in Binondo, Akira quickly chomps a lot of food and Jin knows that he and Ryu recognizing him from being a fast eater.

"So Akira... what happened to you at the 5th DOA tournament? Did you actually win...?" Jin asked and Akira answers while he slurps the noodle from his mouth.

"Oh yeah... I almost won that tournament. Like I said to Pai and the others that the tournament is just like I was fighting Kage-Maru."

"I see... You're very prone on fighting ninjas despite you're very serious on fighting them." Jin remarked nicely as Akira tells him.

"Other fighters are powerful too not just Sarah and the others do."

"Anyway, you know where Ryu was? You're telling me that you came here to see him." Jin said calmly and Akira replies.

"I don't know if Ryu was indeed in the capital of this country. My grandfather says he's a guest on training young kids with Shotokan Karate. As a Bajiquan practitioner, I would teach the children too if it's necessary."

"Listen, Akira... If you want to teach them your style." Jin said as he reminds him as Leo. "I know for sure you would act like Leo Kliesen if you did."

"Who's that, Jin... I never heard that name before?" Akira wondered as Jin tells him.

"Leo is also a German Bajiquan practitioner like you but her fighting style is based on it's pure form. Yours actually is like she does even Julia Chang did when she fights."

"Ooh... Now that's interesting. I guess let's look for Ryu, Jin... I think he has reasons why he is here." Akira said smiling as Jin agrees as he paid the waiter for their food.

At Intramuros Golf Course, Ryu is shown to demonstrate his Ansatsuken martial arts moves as he trained the kids to become self-discipline. Oro is watching him and he notices two men are coming to see him as he senses their presence.

"Ryu... it appears that someone is looking for you."

"Jin, Akira..."

After the training, the trio are sitting in the grass and he informs them about the incident happened in Japan.

"What?! The Tenzai family clan are massacred! This is outrageous!" Akira said gritted his teeth.

"That's what I heard from Ken. He says about the strange looking aliens are searching for something and they were looking for a certain stone." Ryu said seriously.

"But why would he massacred other innocent people just for that stone? What kind a stone they were looking for?" Jin said wanted to know their motives.

"Jin, I think you know Kogoro Tenzai, right. He's the one who knows your question." Ryu said telling him as Oro tells them about Kogoro's location.

"It appears the young lad is gone into hiding in this place. Not just about the capital but in a different town."

"So the ninja man is somewhere in this town but in a different place." Jin said knowing of Kogoro's location and Oro gives a map to Akira which he was surprised to see him having a band to cover his right arm.

"Gee, old man... I never seen a fighter can fight only a single left hand..." Akira said surprisingly and Ryu tells him.

"Akira... Oro is the master of Senjutsu. If you keep remarking about his appearance. I know for sure you would forced to fight him. I got carried away by him during my training with him and ends up my loss when I faced him."

"Ohoho... who is this young lad, Ryu. He looks just like you but well disciplned." Oro said as he finally shows his right hand creating a large ball of aura on both of his hands and he was seen sitting while floating in air while his right arm has covered from his garb much to the kids' amusement.

"Wow... he's pretty strong." Akira commented and Jin notices how powerful Oro is and he borrows the map that Oro gave to him and he knows that Hunyo recognizes the place.

"I guess sensei would take us there..."

At Kawit, Cavite. Hunyo takes Jin, Ryu and Akira to their destination where Oro tells them to do. Arriving at the location, they found a long black haired man with a scar on his left cheek which is tied in a ponytail and a single fringe at the left side on his head and wears a white button shirt which folded below his elbows, green pants and black shoes and he notices Akira is with them.

"Long time no see, Akira... you haven't changed."

"Huh? Kage-Maru!"

"Akira, you knew him..." Ryu asked and Jin notices his appearance.

"So this Kage-Maru is a ninja, right?"

"Haha... I'm impressed you have new friends who took care of you even you ended up defeated by me." Kage-Maru laughed happily and he calmly looked at Ryu's appearance. "I heard about you, you must be the fighter who enters the third world warrior tournament."

"So you did know me." Ryu said calmly to him. "If you were a ninja, how come you're wearing some casual clothing?"

"I wear this if I'm not fighting. I wear my ninja wardrobe if it comes to a fight." Kage-Maru answered and he tells them. "It appears you came here to seek the man's answers. Then, follow me."

"This guy is pretty serious..." Jin said knowing of his actions as the group followed him.

Arriving inside the secret house, they find Kogoro Tenzai who is severely wounded and Jin comes to his aid as both Ryu and Akira follow him.

"Ninja man... what happened to you?" Jin said trying to wake him up and Kage-Maru tells him.

"I saved his life after the massacre happened to his home. The last time I saw him where he fights a mysterious assailant who murdered his family clan."

"That's what Ryu is talking about." Akira reacted on his word and Hunyo remarks.

"Look like trouble is about to happen soon. It appears our new enemy is trying to mess our world into a massive global war."

"What!? Sensei, who told you that?" Jin said wanted to know who told him and Hunyo tells him.

"Your father would answer that, Jin. He came all the way to see you. I guess that he wants to warn you about our new enemy."

"Kazuya?" Ryu said recognizing about Kazuya as Kogoro wakes up.

"Where's Meden...! I'll...never forgive...him for killing my family...!" Kogoro said while struggling to get up.

"Kogoro, stay calm... now tell us who did that to you?" Jin said and Kogoro tells him.

"I'm sorry, Jin... that I didn't tell you after the Neo-Illuminati incident... That person who killed my family... is Meden Traore..."

"Meden Traore..." Jin said shockingly.

"Who is this guy?" Akira wondered and Kage-Maru warns him.

"He's no ordinary opponent like the others, Akira... He was responsible for murdering the Tenzai family clan."

"That's the mysterious assailant that Ken was talking about." Ryu said knowing of his best friend's word.

"He's from another dimensional world and the leader of the evil organization called Oros Philox..." Kogoro said and he tells them about what Meden was seeking. "They came here to destroy...our world that we lived in... Before that...he came here to find the "portalstone" where our family clan...had been kept."

"A portalstone?" Jin wondered.

"That stone is...a very powerful stone... Meden seeks this stone so that he will become more powerful to destroy our world... That's why I'll never forgive him...for killing...my family..." Kogoro said sadly as he clutches his stomach.

"So where's the stone then?"

"I was informed by my father...that the stone that we kept has been transported into another dimensional world... and Meden now continues his search for it... I wanted for each of you to protect that stone..." Kogoro said begging them to protect the stone once they found it and Jin realizes their new enemy is just like how his father previously did.

"That's what my father acts this way... He wanted to get that stone so that he will gain more power. All right, we'll find that stone."

"But Jin... we're going to travel in different worlds again." Akira reacted and Ryu tells him.

"I guess we have no choice. This time it's different than previous one."

"Looks like a new journey will take the three of you to the next level." Kage-Maru said became intimidated on the group and Hunyo now knows their new mission.

"Jin, this will be your new mission now. As long as the stone was on the different worlds that you're going to travel. You have to find it before Meden gets it."

"I'm in for that search... I'll be waiting for this!" Akira said became serious to find the stone.

"Just like our previous travels. We must push onwards!" Ryu said agrees to join the search and Jin realizes their new mission as he decides to join as well.

"I'm going too... I won't let these stupid minions to have that stone."

"Seems like going with you in your search will be a good idea." Kage-Maru smirked towards the trio. "This travel will put myself to the test."

"Okay then... we'll go for Silveria Corporation. That is the only place you can travel through time and space." Hunyo said telling them.

"I'll catch up with the four of you, I'll take this kid to a hospital for his wounds." Kage-Maru said as the group agreed.

* * *

At Silveria Corporation which has been infiltrated by Meden and his group to get through different dimensional worlds. Kazuya finally gets off the car and to see the ruins inside of the corporation building as he thought.

 _This is just like I observered in G-Corporation, Our new enemy is already here in our world after all after the massacre of the Tenzai clan. This is no ordinary task for me to handle them. I guess I must find the survivors here inside._

With that, Kazuya finally enters the ruined building to find the survivors as well as to investigate the place.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin and Kazuya are now wearing their new main outfits in Tekken 7.

*Akira and Kage-Maru are now showing their civilian attire in their anime appearance for this chapter.

*Kogoro Tenzai from Project X Zone made his guest appearance for this chapter.

*Oro's win animation is shown in this chapter demonstrating his telekinetic abilities in his Senjutsu fighting style.

*Hunyo is now seen in his new main outfit in my story, Strangest Things: The Last Revelation as his fedora hat does not have the flame designs.

*Ryu's appearance was his Street Fighter V appearance.

*Both Ryu and Akira's pre-fights can be heard in both his Street Fighter V and his guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5: The Last Round respectively.


	3. Travel in Different Time

**Chapter 2:** _Travel in Different Time_

Arriving at the ruins of Silveria Corporation, Jin was devastated to see the building has been deserted knowing that their new enemy is indeed causing a sudden attack.

"I don't believe this... why are they attacking this place?" Akira said became angered to see what is happening and Hunyo notices a black car just parked before them.

"It appears your father was here, Jin. Looks like he's investigating Silveria Corporation on his own." Hunyo said making Jin raising his brow at him.

"Damn him... he seems to be connected with our new enemy."

"We have to investigate inside first. I'm guessing that Kazuya has something to do with this." Ryu said as both Jin and Akira agreed as Hunyo decides to aid them.

"I'll go with you just in case if any trouble is happen here."

When they get inside the ruined building, the group discovers corpses are scattering around inside which Akira was afraid of this while Ryu tries to calm him down. Jin senses someone's presence and they heard some footsteps.

"Footsteps...?" Hunyo said noticing someone.

"Looks like someone is here?" Ryu said seriously until Kazuya arrives to confront them.

"It's been a while, Jin... as well as you, Ryu..."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Jin said angrily towards his father.

"Like I already told you, once we see other again. We will meet as enemies. Unfortunately, I feel doubted without a rival against me and my company." Kazuya smirked evilly.

"So this guy is Jin's father... He gives me the chills." Akira said scarily as both Jin and Ryu knew him.

"So what, I'm no longer head of the Mishima Zaibatsu after Urien destroys my company that I owned a year ago. You never changed after all you wanted to gain the power you needed." Jin said raising his brow and he furiously tells his father. "I know for sure you would be failed like you did previously. You already failed once when you attempt to get the power from Gill until you tells us about how powerful he is."

"Kazuya... I know for sure you're responsible for all the mess." Ryu said angrily to him.

"You think I would antagonize for my actions. Guess what, It's not me who causes all these trouble. It was done by our new enemy." Kazuya said scolding them. "They're the ones who attacked this place. If you think I'll be responsible, I just found two survivors who got nearly killed by them."

Kazuya shows that he saved both Rei Cashimiro the head of Silveria Corporation and Shugo Kunisaki as the latter quickly comes to Jin's aid.

"Jin! I'm so scared, sob...!" Shugo cries while hugging at him as Jin comforts him.

"Don't worry, Shugo... I'm right here..."

"Rei, what just happened?" Hunyo asked and Rei sadly tells him.

"The whole building has been attacked with dimensional aliens. Until, they came here for the time machine zapper."

"What!? This is where we travel through different time, How is that possible?" Jin said hysterically and Rei continues to explain.

"I warned these aliens if they quickly activated the zapper as they are many of them it could cause malfunctioned. However, because of this... the zapper has been exploded."

"Oh no... now that we can't travel without it." Akira said sadly and Rei tells him.

"There's another way for all of you to travel through time."

"So the dimensional aliens must be Meden and his group. They must be here to find that stone." Jin said noticing their enemy's appearance and Kazuya realizes they are seeking for the stone.

"It appears that's their motives. They came here to find that stone so that he will gain power for his own purpose. I'm impressed to see that."

"...I must prepared for this." Jin said as he asks Hunyo. "Sensei, did you get my things? I just left to explore the capital without it."

"Well you seek me out just to go to Kawit for a ride. But I have your things." Hunyo said much to Jin's amusement.

"Thanks..."

"We better prepare ourselves, I'm sure our enemy will be very powerful." Akira said as Ryu agrees with him.

At the locker room, Jin finally changed his fighting gear as he wears his red and black gauntlets that he currently wears instead of his red detachable gauntlets and Hunyo knows how he is desperate to travel.

"I know you feel doubted about you father." Hunyo said as Jin tells him.

"I can still aware of his motives, sensei. If he intends to double crossed me like he previously did. I know we beat each other to death."

"Still opposing him, huh? Listen, you still have a little respect for him just because you and your father are blood related. You have to keep that to yourself." Hunyo said giving him some advice.

"But sensei..."

"I hate if you became very rebellious to your own parent. Otherwise, your relationship will be strained if you keep continuing that." Hunyo said calmly to him and he is ready to travel.

"Sensei..."

After they get changed, Jin has been confronted by his father Kazuya who is also get changed to his fighting gear.

"So you finally prepared, Jin. And that sword, who gave you that?"

"It's my great-grandfather who gave that sword, father. He gave it to me in case if our enemies are wielding with weapons." Jin said telling him.

"Grandfather... I didn't expect he gave you the Mishima War Sabre." Kazuya said knowing that Jinpachi gave him before the tag tournament held by Heihachi.

"..."

The group arrives the room full of several doors and a machine similar to the time machine zapper that Meden and his group had destroyed it.

"What is this place?" Akira wondered and Jin notices this place has been untouched.

"This place has been untouched."

"This is the warp room, everyone... and this machine called as Time Warp Blaster." Rei said showing to everyone the room and Shugo wanted to touch one of its doors as Rei scolds him. "Don't touch it, these doors are connect to its laser blasts.

"Oh sorry..."

"Hmph... so we have to get through that place." Kazuya said having his arm crossed and Ryu tells him.

"That's the only place we can travel through other worlds not just our world we lived in."

"Every time zones it has a warp door connected through other zones. To create your own warp portal. I have these." Rei said as he had three smartphones as he gives to both Ryu, Jin and Akira.

"Whoa... this smartphone is an edgephone and it was touchable." Jin said smiling.

"I never thought these gadgets are in high technology." Ryu said nicely.

"I wish I had a smartphone like this. But I don't have money to pay for it." Akira smiled happily.

"I hope you're ready to travel." Rei said nicely to them as Ken interuppts.

"Don't forget the two of us around here..."

Ken arrives to see them along with him is Kage-Maru in his blue ninja attire.

"Ken... I'm glad that you're here..." Ryu said in relief.

"How did you know we are here, Masters?" Jin asked calmly and Ken tells them.

"If wasn't for this ninja right here? He just take me to his destination and here I am."

"Kage-Maru... Did you do that?"

"I did that by teleportation. Then we rode a motorcycle to get there." Kage-Maru answered while closing his eyes.

"All right, let's do this..." Jin said ready to prepare as Shugo asks Rei about how he plays The World.

"Uhm... Rei you said you have the World online, right...? I have to use it to meet them there."

"Sure... I have a virtual reality set along with my computer." Rei answered as Shugo tells Jin.

"Jin, if you go to our world again. I'll meet you there soon."

"Sure... You know your part, Shugo. Just act as Kite." Jin said encourages him as Shugo happily agrees as he goes to play which Kazuya notices him as he remarks.

"Jin, you act like Bruce who has a soft spot for children."

"Okay, Rei... you know what to do." Jin said as Rei activates the machine as it zaps the blue laser blast and it was connected through several doors and it creates a warp portal.

"All right... once you get through the portal there's no turning back. Good luck..." Rei said as they agreed as enter through the portal as they transported into a different time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shugo now plays the World as he put the virtual set on his eyes as he plays the game. The group are now seen travel in different dimension in going to other worlds to find the stone that Meden was seeking as it zooms in a white light. Jin is now seen unconscious as he wakes up and notices the unfamilliar surroundings as both Ryu and Akira gets up as well.

"Whoa... where are we... this city is all messed up?" Akira said wondering around the place.

"This is different than the last time." Jin commented and Ryu notices several warriors are beating strong mobs at the same time with strange abilities from their weaponry.

"I guess these people had powerful abilities to beat opponents."

Jin notices someone is approaching much to his horror however, a warrior just lured several mobs and seeing this as a death trap to them.

"Jin, you look horrified." Akira remarked and Jin tells them scarily.

"We better run... NOW!"

The trio becomes scared as they run from it. Jin easily manages to found a hiding place as he and Akira made it as he quickly drags Ryu to safety as they seen several mobs are attacking in its path.

"Phew... this guy is crazy? Are they tried to make a stampede into us?" Akira said in relieved and both Jin and Ryu saw several mobs are dispatching the warriors and a few of them losing their equipment.

"It appears these mobs only attacking the warriors and a few of them loses their equipment due to this." Ryu said remarking about what happened and Jin tells them.

"I guess we're in a different world but not the same as how Ryu and I ended up."

"Yeah... just like me and Pai got lost too." Akira said as the trio notices they ended up in a ruined cities.

"It's better we should find Ken, Kazuya and that ninja is with us." Ryu said as both agreed as they continued their search for the other trio who are also ended up like them in a world of RAN.


	4. Another Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3:** _Another Adventure Begins  
_

The trio manages to take refuge at the Trading Hole central park where other warriors are dueling each other. Jin is asking the female clerk in how to teleport back to where the other warriors manage to get through their campuses while Ryu and Akira are eating hotdogs.

"Mmm... Luckily their hotdogs are delicious. Not like Sonic the Hedgehog who gave me some chili dogs." Akira said while chomping some food.

"It feels like I was in our world to learn more things and cultures. But this place is a lot like in our place." Ryu said calmly as Jin arrives to see the trio.

"I guess the only way we can get back is this card."

"A card...? How is that?" Akira wondered.

"According to the clerk, this card enables them to return back to their school campuses. Which means these warriors are just students from different schools who are trained to fight against different enemies here." Jin said explaining to them. "I guess this card is the only way we can get through."

"I see these students are trained to become powerful warriors. I'm amazed to see that." Ryu said amusing as Jin's stomach growls for a moment too soon.

"Darn... After all our time travel... I haven't ate dinner after we land travel to see the ninja man."

"Relax, Jin... I just bought something for you too. Their hotdogs are delicious." Akira said as he gives the hotdog to Jin who is hungry.

"Gee, thanks..." Jin said thankfully as he begins to eat. "I like Cheese Floss in the Breadtalk store than hotdogs. Except that I don't eat cornflakes for breakfast..."

"You're lucky that you ate different kinds of bread in that place." Akira smiled happily as the blue card that Jin was handling begins to glow.

"Jin... looks like the card is glowing on your hand...?" Ryu said noticing the card and Jin was shocked as the trio quickly teleported in a flash of white light.

At the Mystic Peak Campus, Ken, Kazuya and Kage-Maru are observing the warriors are dueling each other with different weaponry as others are quickly defeating several Little Hooligans with their skills and magic.

"Whoa... I never seen they are fighting one on one with weapons and their equipments are glowing" Ken said surprisingly as Kage-Maru remarks about how they ended up in the world of RAN.

"I know this place... this is the game that I played between both fourth and fifth Virtua Fighting Tournament. We're in the world of RAN online."

"And how did you know this game?" Kazuya asked while raising his brow and Kage-Maru replies.

"I played this game for fun as one of my hobbies. But I begin to fed up after I reach in a hundred levels."

"Really? But how...?" Ken wondered while shrugging.

"A few veteran players are trying to hit and run some other players by luring several mobs at them. Although their equipment will be lost if they ended up being engulfed by it." Kage-Maru explained. "I easily realized about this when others are doing the same thing. It's going to waste your potions if you want to keep yourself alive."

Kazuya notices other players are trying to make love in public while being unequipped which he becomes embarassed as he reminisced how he and Jun went intimate during the second tournament several decades ago.

"Hey, Kazuya... are you okay in there...? You look pretty horrified..." Ken asked as Kazuya coldly tells him.

"It's none of your business... I just remember something of how Jun and I were crossed paths. So don't ever asked me again?"

"It's only just a online game we came in... how can they do "that" if they are in undergarments? The real thing was to see them naked if they did "that" not in undergarments?" Kage-Maru retorted towards Kazuya until a white light emerges revealing to be Jin, Ryu and Akira who were transported while they are in Trading Hole.

"Whoa... so we ended up here?" Akira said surprisingly as Jin sees familiar surroundings.

"We're in the school's campus."

"What took you so long, you three... We're a bit worried." Ken said scolding at both of them and Ryu apologizes.

"Sorry, Ken... we'll tell you everything."

"I never thought you have some food, Jin. When did you bought it?" Kazuya said smirking.

"It's none of your concern... So don't ask me again..." Jin retorted angrily as Kazuya swiftly got the half of his hotdogs that he carried. "Hey! That's my food..."

"You're too slow, Jin... After all, you're just pigging out like the others." Kazuya smirked as he simply eats it which makes Jin angrily frustrated.

"Urgh... I really hate him so much..."

"Now now, Jin... I think there a lot of food inside the school we might as well stay here for a while."

Inside the school, Ryu explains how they ended up in a ruined cities which Kage-Maru was expected to know the place.

"I see... So the three of you ended up in the Middle Hole section. Lucky for us we transported in this school campus."

"The worst thing happen to us there. Some warrior just lure several mobs with them and we almost getting stampede by it." Jin explained. "Luckily I found the alleyway so that the three of us won't get stampede."

"This is what I'm trying to tell them about it. Other veteran players are trying to lure several mobs to make a hit and run towards the other players who are in lower levels. If that happens they would be easily get killed or their expensive equipment will be dropped after being killed." Kage-Maru while closing his eyes.

"So they do that for getting their equipments? That's cruel!" Akira said seriously Ryu tells them.

"Let's change the topic shall we... We have to know how to activate the phones that Rei gave us."

"Hmmm... this phone that I carried resembles the latest edgephone and it's also touchable. I guess the activation will be the button in the center." Jin said while showing the edgephone that Rei gave him.

"By the way, Jin... is this phone gave me is just like you?" Akira asked smiling as Jin closes his eyes in disappointment as he replies.

"That phone your handling right now resembles the latest Iphone."

"Wow... I'm amazed! I guess the activation is also in the center." Akira said excitedly.

"So this phone he gave me, just like in modern times." Ryu said calmly as Ken borrows the phone he gave him as he explains.

"Relax, old buddy... that phone looks like a note edgephone and it's the same activation as in the previous one."

"Really... this phone is an edgephone?" Ryu said surprisingly.

"It is an edgephone but in a note type which means it has a pen encased on this edgephone." Ken smiled happily.

"Hmph... I already made plans if I get those phones. This is going to be fun." Kazuya said calmly to them as Jin is still angered on his actions.

Meanwhile at the pool area Akira is shown ready to swim as he is shown wearing a blue swim shorts and wristbands on his wrists and Jin is shown swimming in laps knowing of his frustrations towards his father.

"Jin, you seems pretty stressed after reunited with your father." Akira said as Jin coldly replies.

"Sorry, Akira... I don't have time talking about him right now..."

"You don't have to be rude, you're just being too stressed." Akira said while raising his brow.

"You can't talk back if you keep acting rebellious towards your own parent." Ken arrives in a green swim shorts and seeing both Jin and Akira see him.

"Masters...?"

"I know you and Kazuya hated each other is due to your evil blood relation. The fight will become pointless if you keep on continuing that strained relationship." Ken said telling him and Jin remembers how Hunyo told him about a little respect to his own parent as Jin sadly tells him.

"You maybe right, I trusted my Sensei just like how my mother would raised me like this. My father does not have a love of his own son which is me. He even don't considered my mother as his wife. Mr. Panganiban my teacher is like a father figure to me."

"You need to show him a little respect, Jin... He's still your father you know." Ken said encouraging him until Akira jumps into the pool in a big splash to make Jin getting wet wildly.

"Gah... Akira...?"

"You need to behave yourself, Jin... Just like the last time you became angry after you see him get injured from Gill." Akira said smirking as Jin retaliates by splashing him to his face.

"All right all right... I'll try and make up to him. We maybe enemies with each other but we're still related."

"Wow... splashing in the pool looks interesting." Ken smiled as he jumps into the pool to join the fray with both Jin and Akira. Behind them, Kage-Maru is watching them and seeing that they are having fun.

At the rooftop, Ryu watches Kazuya who becomes upset after remembering how he met Jun before as he said sadly to himself.

"Jun... I didn't expect that our son inherited your blood that restrains him from becoming the devil. It's so very you... After all you were dead, you're still guiding him. All my plans are wiped out because of you..."

 _So that's why he and Jin are against each other because of their bloodline. Now I finally understand..._

"Are you actually wanted me to take care of him even though he and I were enemies in one another? Do I have to do this, Jun...?" Kazuya said as he angrily blames Jun for all the chaos happened between him and Jin as he lowers his head. "I never expect you raised Jin solely without even telling me about it after I was thrown into the volcano. Until the time I see my son had grown up in the fourth tournament in my revival and become rebellious because of my greed for power. I never thought I would antagonize Jin in his dream of hating me but I realized that I wanted to face him in a fight. That's why I don't consider you as my own wife like my father did to my mother."

Kazuya becomes upset and blames Jun for all the things she did to him and his downfall and Ryu notices how sad this person is as he walks away. Kazuya finally watches the full moon and finally decides to take care of his son who is his archenemy as he thought.

 _I finally made up my mind... I know Jin would hate me if I have to take things in my own greed for power. Despite we're enemies, I must do some parental figure to him just how Jun raised him in the past. Jin barely cares about me after I was badly injured from Gill. That will be the only way I would atone my selfish acts and my own sins.  
_

The next day, The group are ready to transport to another world as the trio activated with their new phones that Rei gave them as it creates three warp portals.

"Cool, this portal looks different than the last time." Akira said amusing as Jin tells them.

"We better get ready... Once we get through our own portals... there's no turning back. Now... Let's find that "portalstone"..."

"All right, Ken... are you ready?" Ryu smiled as Ken replies.

"Of course, I'm ready... Travelling in other worlds was a great adventure."

Both Ryu and Ken finally get through their warp portal as Kage-Maru knows that Akira is able to activate it.

"So you're gonna use that smartphone to create portals like this?"

"Of course I do, Kage-Maru..." Akira said as he seriously states. "Time for us to find that stone! Come on!"

Both Akira and Kage-Maru proceed through their own portal as both Kazuya and Jin are left.

"Jin, I have one thing to say to you..." Kazuya said as Jin coldly replies.

"What is that, father? Are you intending to get the curse blood in my veins?"

"I have no intention of getting the devil within you. I need to repent my sins and my selfish acts for Jun's sake. We maybe enemies due to our blood relation. But I will be act as a parental figure to you." Kazuya said telling him. "I wanted to have another chance in taking care of you... just how your mother raised you. It's not just as my father, Heihachi would treat you so harshly as he did to me in the past. What do you say, Jin...?"

"...Fine then, do as you wish..." Jin sighed as he reluctantly agrees. "If you intend to double crossed me because of your evil intentions? I will never forgive you, just like how we fight each other to the death."

"Hmph... so you agreed in my terms then... Now let's find that stone..." Kazuya said as Jin reluctantly follows him as they get through the warp portal as it flashes in a white light.

After this, two students of Mystic Peak discovers the white light as both a Swordsman and a Shaman saw this in their summer uniforms.

"What kind a light is that?"

"No idea... that must be the power of my job as a Shaman..."

"Oh well... let's train ourselves to fight outside. Come on..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Like in Operation Time Zone, It is very similar to Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign mode. The first is Jin's Campaign, second is Ryu's Campaign and lastly is Akira's Campaign. This next chapter for the first time in searching for the "portalstone", Ryu and Ken meets Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey the characters of The Ace Attorney who are pursued by Resident Evil's Nemesis. Good luck reading... :D


	5. The Warrior meets The Lawyer

**Disclaimers:** I don't own the characters from Marvel VS Capcom 3 since Maya Fey is assisting Phoenix Wright in his battles as a playable character.

 **Chapter 4:** _The Warrior meets The Lawyer_

 _Ryu's Campaign  
_

Ryu and Ken arrived at the 2 years gap in their present world and Ken notices how quiet people are living in the place.

"Whoa... this place is before Gill takes over." Ken said while shaking his head.

"I can sense someone's presence in here... I actually recognized him but he has no power to fight Galactus like us. His power is based on his strong will." Ryu said while closing his eyes.

"How did you say the person's strong will?" Ken wondered until they heard someone's voice calling the name, Maya Fey as Maya run towards Ken who got slipped and fell onto him in the ground which angers Ken from her clumsiness. "Aww... watch were you going, would ya?"

"Ahh... I'm so sorry... I was called by Phoenix..." Maya said apologizing.

"Phoenix Wright...?" Ryu recognizes Phoenix Wright as the person he mentioned that he has no power to fight Galactus as the latter is behind him who is crouching looking for clues and Phoenix was shocked to see him while pointing his index finger towards him.

"Gah...! You're the Karate master, why are you here?"

"So that's the person you're talking about, Ryu? This guy's power is his strong will." Ken said pointing out on Phoenix as Ryu tells him.

"Phoenix is one of us. Unfortunately for him, everyone is criticizing him for his powerful moves. His moves consist of reading the lawyer's papers, searching for clues in his detective skills, and his powerful skills as a lawyer where he points out the real culprits during their court orders. He can also summon a large judge to order in their courts with a large judge's hammer."

"Seriously? This guy...?" Ken said shockingly as Phoenix smiles to see them both as well as he recognizes Ryu.

"He's the only guy who does criticize me unlike the rest. I'm capable of handling different cases as a lawyer. When we fight Galactus I was like watching Maya's favorite TV shows."

"Uh... Ryu are you sure, he's gonna help us in here. We can't waste our time here..." Ken said as Ryu asks Phoenix.

"What are you searching for, Phoenix? I never thought that I was behind you."

"I'm searching for clues in whoever is responsible for the crime. I got handed a murder case which someone was killed at the hands of a large tyrant or something." Phoenix answered.

"A large tyrant...? Ryu is that the one we previously fought?" Ken said as he remembers that they fight Ustanak in their meeting with Chris Redfield and Ryu knows this.

"I don't think that's not the thing that we fought with Chris in our travels, Ken. I think that large tyrant he mentioned must be the person who's after Chris' partner."

"So you did know that tyrant, Ryu... I know that you're not lying." Phoenix smiled happily and Ryu tells him.

"Yes... that's the tyrant was after Chris' partner, Jill Valentine. I met him during our time travels."

"Time travel...? Wow... now this is a cool adventure. So why are you two doing here?" Phoenix asked nicely and Ryu answers.

"We're searching for the stone, Phoenix. That stone is a strong artifact."

"I guess we should join with them, Phoenix." Maya suggested and Phoenix agrees.

"Right... we'll go with your search then... I'm still trying to find the real culprit who's responsible to killing a civilian.

The group now searching for the real culprit as well as the "portalstone" that Meden was searching for.

"Ryu, are you sure about this? Searching for the big guy was pretty hassle." Ken said in disappointment as Phoenix warns them.

"Watch out!"

A dog approaching towards both of them which Ken ends up being rammed into the ground and become angered to see it.

"Dang, why am I ended up getting beaten?"

"Phoenix, is that what you're doing?" Ryu asked while raising his brow.

"No... I didn't... I just warn the two of you to watch out." Phoenix said and Maya nudges him.

"Uh... Phoenix... I think that's the culprit you're looking for?"

A large tyrant in a dark blue coat appeared in front of the group as he wields a rocket launcher as he states only one word.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

"Ryu, is that the tyrant you mentioned?" Ken said scarily.

"So it is true... That's the creature is after Jill...!" Ryu said in a horrible shock and Phoenix became scared by this.

"We better run or he's gonna hit us!?"

"That creature is Nemesis!" Ryu said recognizing the monster as Nemesis shoots them with a Rocket Launcher as both men manages to tackle both Maya and Phoenix on the ground as it blown in explosion causing havoc in the city.

"Darn it, the culprit we've been looking for is the large zombified freak... This is crazy..." Phoenix said angrily and both Ken and Ryu decides to fight the Nemesis.

"You know old buddy, it's time for this giant freak in a beat down." Ken said smirking and Ryu decides to fight it and warns him.

"Ken, you should be careful, this creature can inflict a virus on us."

"Okay, old buddy... Time to take him down..."

Both men now fights Nemesis in a handicap as they avoid its punches and its rocket launcher. Phoenix decides to help them which Maya likes to watch and he joins the fray as he executes one of his hypers which he points out the Nemesis is the real culprit while quoting about the alibis with several stuff included as a finishing touch he points the enemy to face out his crime as he seriously pointed out knocking the creature down in explosion.

"Now that's a weird technique..." Ken remarked and Ryu notices Nemesis is still alive and was mutated into his second form.

"That thing just won't quit..."

Phoenix becomes dismayed by this and Ryu decides to finish the monster off using the Denjin Hadoken as he charges its full extent of his energy as he shoots towards the mutated Nemesis, killing it permanently.

"Wow... now that's a nice technique. Thanks so much..." Phoenix said thankfully to Ryu and he tells him.

"You too as well... You're pretty brave to aid us to fight the creature."

After defeating the Nemesis, the group are finding the "portalstone" which it turns out that the stone they were searching for is not on their world.

"So I guess we will meet each other again, Ryu?" Phoenix said as Ryu tells him.

"You have to do your part, Phoenix..."

As Phoenix leaves to continue his part as the lawyer which both Ryu and Ken notices the warp portal is at the fountain of the central park.

"Ryu, look at this... This must be the warp door leads to another world, right." Ken said in curiosity as Ryu knows if they go to the warp door, they will go to another world.

"Come on, Ken... I guess this is will be our cue."

Both men now enters the warp door and it zooms into the blue sky.

* * *

Meanwhile At Sonic's world, Akira and Kage-Maru are also searching for the "portalstone" and to see that the others are looking for the missing chao.

"This place is full of animals. You know everyone in this place, Akira?" Kage-Maru said in disappointment as Akira tells them.

"We're in Sonic's world... they maybe animals but they can talk. They even recognized me when me and Jacky are racing with the others."

"Animals can talk so this means... they are anthromorphic?" Kage-Maru said and both notices Sonic and Knuckles are dealing against Doctor Eggman in the Blue Coast Zone.

"Hey is that old jackass who kidnapped Pai? What is he doing here?" Akira said recognizing Eggman as the old man who kidnapped Pai and Kage-Maru decides to aid them.

"Akira... it's best we should help them. It appears that the others are trying to seek out something as well. I guess they know about the wheareabouts of the stone."

"Right, let's help Sonic..." Akira agreed as both men now proceeds to aid Sonic and Knuckles against Doctor Eggman.


	6. Hedgehogs and Dragons

**A/N:** This next chapter takes place in the game Sonic Rivals and its sequel Sonic Rivals 2. One of the characters in Sonic the Hedgehog recognizes Akira's partner Jacky Bryant in this chapter and this fight consist of two boss fight instead of one. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 5:** _Hedgehogs and Dragons_

 _Akira's Campaign_

At the Blue Coast Zone in Sonic's world, Both Sonic and Knuckles are beating each other in whoever is gonna beat Doctor Eggman which both were unaware that the person they were fighting is a disguised Doctor Eggman Nega.

"Okay, Sonic I'm gonna smash your face my fists. I'll stop Eggman no matter what?" Knuckles said as he knocks Sonic with an uppercut as the latter counterattacks him with a flying kick and Sonic goes for a spin dash which angers Doctor Eggman.

"Oh no?! Stop that!"

"Hey, old windbag!? Why don't you pick up with someone with your own size?" Akira said as Kage-Maru lifts him up in mid air as he make a power elbow towards the machine before it let down the spike hammer as it breaks in explosion causing Doctor Eggman's voice changes.

"Gahhhh! I'll get you for this!"

"Huh? Eggman's voice got changed..." Knuckles reacted after Doctor Eggman's escape and Sonic becomes thankful to Akira.

"Thanks for the help, Akira... I've never seen you can elbow Eggman's machine in mid-air..."

"It was nothing, Sonic... I didn't expect this egghead loser is here and how come you two are competing each other?" Akira said realizing of their competition and Sonic tells him.

"Simple, whoever is going to knock Eggman six times, wins... That's the rules..."

"Argh... I should be winning against you, Sonic. I've never seen the Bajiquan master is interuppting us." Knuckles said in disappointment and Kage-Maru arrives to see them much to their surprise.

"Say, Akira... who's this ninja fella?" Sonic asked Akira.

"That's Kage-Maru, Sonic... he's a ninja from Hagekure village and he's a practitioner of Hagekure-ryu Ju-Jutsu." Akira answered as he introduces to Kage-Maru as Tails and Espio the Chameleon arrive to see them and noticing his appearance.

"Whoa... is this guy a real ninja?" Tails wondered.

"I'm amused to see him as the real ninja... Not to mentioned it..." Espio said amusing.

At the Sunset Forest, Sonic and the group along with Akira and Kage-Maru are gathered to know of Doctor Eggman's voice change which Knuckles discovers after Akira defeats him.

"Really, Eggman's voice had changed." Tails said as Knuckles explained.

"Yeah after Sonic and I competing each other to beat Eggman. Until, Akira came in our world and defeats it and after that his voice got changed."

"Hmm... hey Tails remember that we found the pieces from the book, right." Sonic said as Tails remembers it.

"That's right it's about the Ifrit..."

"Ifrit? That name sounds like in the Final Fantasy game...?" Akira wondered and Kage-Maru ignores their conversation as both Shadow and Silver arrive.

"Shadow?!" Everyone calls Shadow's name

"What is everyone doing in this forest?" Shadow replies in a deep tone of his voice as Silver steps in.

"Move aside, everyone."

"Hey, Shadow and Silver... how's the party?" Sonic smirked nicely.

"Don't make me laugh, Sonic. If you want to find the doctor, He's with me?" Shadow said coldly as he points out to Metal Sonic who comes to his aid.

"Metal Sonic?" Everyone said shockingly.

"Uh... Sonic is the black hedgehog just talking to you. His attitude reminds me of Jin?" Akira wondered knowing of Shadow's attitude is similar to Jin's and Shadow notices Akira whom he recognizes him for being the one of the racers.

"I heard all about you, you must be one of the racers who beat me in the race?"

"You're far more mistaken... It was Jacky who makes an overdrive in the race." Akira said telling him.

"This robotic hedgehog looks silent. It appears harmless to me." Kage-Maru said gently until it can talk which turns out to be the real Doctor Eggman on the radio within Metal Sonic.

"Sonic, I didn't expect you gather everyone around in this forest. Especially the two humans with you I see."

"Eggman! I didn't expect you're speaking within Metal Sonic?" Sonic said raising his brow.

"I guess you don't even know who are you confronting back with Knuckles. The person who poses as me is Eggman Nega. That's why Knuckles discovers how he pretend my voice after you fought him." Doctor Eggman said as he finally explains everything. "I already explained it to Shadow about this involvement but Eggman Nega is very sneaky. He has some old files coming from my late grandfather, Professor Gerald and these writings tell about the interdimensional beast called the Ifrit and Eggman Nega wants to release it."

"So this Eggman Nega you're talking about is much different than you? He has to come down and fight!" Akira said angrily towards Metal Sonic in Doctor Eggman's voice and wanted to fight Doctor Eggman Nega.

"Now now, Mr. Fighter... I know you're angry because of my actions before." Doctor Eggman said trying to calm him down as he continues to explain to them. "The key to open the portal to the Ifrit's dimension is the seven chaos emeralds and Eggman Nega has to be stopped."

"I see so the pieces from the book are coming from Eggman's old files. Now I finally understand..." Tails said finally got the knowledge and Sonic lets Akira and Kage-Maru join to their cause.

"Akira, I think I really need you this time... We're gonna stop the Ifrit right here and now."

"I like your confidence in fighting, Sonic. Okay... I'm in and I'm gonna fight that eggheaded bastard no matter what!" Akira smirked excitedly and Kage-Maru agrees to go with them.

"I don't care if you keep speaking to them... Very well... beating hostiles like this should be enough."

At the Mystic Haunt Zone, Rouge the Bat is shown to collect six of the chaos emeralds with her emerald detector and she was working with Doctor Eggman Nega.

"Well done, Rouge now you give me the chaos emeralds as promised." Doctor Eggman said as Rouge notices whom she worked for.

"Sorry I changed my mind, the chaos emeralds are staying with me."

"Don't pretend that you're the eggheaded loser, you faker!" Akira yelled angrily towards Doctor Eggman who is in fact Doctor Eggman Nega.

"Hee hee hee... I never expect someone like you knows my disguise."

"So Shadow was right, it is Eggman Nega..." Sonic said as he raises his brow as the portal opens. "What the... the portal is opening?"

"That's impossible it's supposed to be seven of them..." Rouge said shockingly and both Akira and Kage-Maru realizes the whole trouble is happening in their world.

"Looks like destruction is about to ensue within this portal."

"Guess luck IS on my side. Come forth, Metal Sonic version 3.0! Proceed through the portal and awaken the Ifrit!" Doctor Eggman Nega summons his creation as Akira furiously confronts him.

"I won't let you release that beast, you eggheaded bastard..." Akira charges with his Bajiquan moves which he knocks his creation with a powerful blow much to their surprise as he and Metal Sonic version 3.0 were engulfed into the portal.

"Come on, we have to follow Akira!" Sonic said in a serious tone as they enter the portal as Shadow watches them enter the portal while Doctor Eggman tells him about the switch that makes the portal close.

At Ifrit's dimension at Chaotic Inferno Zone, Akira fights off Metal Sonic version 3.0 in the blast furnace area with the song "When Devils Never Cry" has been played. Sonic and the others discovered the fight as Kage-Maru knows Akira's potential as a fighter.

"Okay you metal copy... You wanna fight, then come!" Akira said challenging him to a fight as Metal Sonic attempts to attack him as both fight in power and speed. Afterwards, Akira manages to beat the black metal Sonic with his Power Crush move.

"NOOO! Not my Metal Sonic Version 3.0! That's impossible!" Doctor Eggman Nega said in a horrible surprise.

"Now you're next, eggheaded bastard!" Akira said and Kage-Maru senses someone as he patted him.

"Akira, careful it appears someone just pressed the switch and it attempts to make the portal close."

"What?! Who pressed that switch?" Doctor Eggman Nega angrily replied as the earth begins to shake and both noticed Ifrit bursts out from the ground as it appears as a flame dragon-like appearance.

"That's the Ifrit? No way...? Not like those lion beasts in the Final Fantasy games?" Akira said shockingly as Both Sonic and Knuckles decide to face the beast as Shadow arrives to join the fray.

"Sorry about that... I was instructed by the Doctor about the switch. I guess we're gonna finish this quickly."

"Okay, time to take the Ifrit on!" Sonic said smirking as the Ifrit begins bursts into the ground and breaks the place apart causing the others to fall as Tails, Espio, and Rouge manage to get in the safe ground and quickly returns back into the portal. Silver also joins the fray which both Akira and Kage-Maru are floating in mid-air.

"Whaa...? What's going on... I thought I'm going to die from falling into the edge!" Akira said scarily as Sonic decides to help him.

"Akira, I guess I'll lend you a hand. In order to knock the creature, I will use a Spin Dash. I guess you can knock it with your powerful punch in the head if you do that."

"Okay I got it... What do you say? We'll go for teamwork!" Akira said smirking as Kage-Maru replies.

"Now let's see how powerful these anthromorphic animals are?"

Everyone tries to avoid the Ifrit's Fireballs from its mouth as Silver executes using his ESP powers.

"Psychic Control!"

"Akira, let do this!" Kage-Maru said as the Ifrit attempts to attack them which both men smash its head with their punches. As they landed on Ifrit's body which the latter attacks them with a fire breath which they avoid as Sonic executes his signature move Sonic Boom to smash the Ifrit's head and Knuckles with his signature move Knuckle's Slam causing the Ifrit to be smashed his head down and the trio using both their kicks and punches as a combo and both Akira and Kage-Maru does the same as Akira intensively smashes its head with a powerful blow.

As the group falls after defeating the Ifrit and Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow time as the group manage to be safe on ground as the Ifrit falls into the ground in explosion and everyone quickly leaves the dimension as the portal is about to close which Silver and Doctor Eggman Nega are left behind. Back at the Blue Coast Zone, Both Sonic and Shadow uses the seven chaos emeralds transforming themselves into both Super Sonic and Super Shadow to save both of them.

Back at Chaotic Inferno Zone, Silver becomes stuck in the world of flames and Doctor Eggman Nega's leg was stuck into the rubble.

"Oh no! I'm stuck into this dimension... where is everybody?" Silver said surprisingly.

"Wait my legs got caught in the rubble and I can't move." Doctor Eggman Nega cried as both Sonic and Shadow arrive in their Super forms.

"Hey Silver... you need a hand we can take you back to where everyone is waiting."

"All right, take me there." Silver said calmly as Shadow tells him.

"Sonic, you take Silver back to where we belong. I'll handle Eggman Nega myself."

"Chaos Control!" Both Sonic and Shadow activates Chaos Control and both hedgehogs are using their ability to teleport them separately. After the incident, Akira and Kage-Maru decide to leave the premises.

"So you decide to leave again, Akira." Tails said as Akira tells him.

"Yeah... we try to find a certain stone here. But I noticed that the stone in your world was a chaos emerald." Akira said knowing that the "portalstone" is not in Sonic's world.

"Whoa... you did really know." Sonic said as he tells Akira one lasts request. "I have one last favor to you, Akira. Shadow told me that he wants to confront the driver was with you. He wants to challenging him in a race."

"Sure, I'll tell Jacky about this... I'm pretty sure he's a very confident racer." Akira agrees on Shadow's request as he activates the warp portal from his phone as they proceed.

"So long, you two..." Sonic smiled while waving goodbye.

"Good luck with your travels..." Knuckles said and noticed Rouge got his Master Emerald. "Huh? Rouge has the Master Emerald..."

"Sorry boys... I have to keep it from now on."

"Wait! You bat thief, get back here!" Knuckle quickly chases Rouge as both Sonic and Tails watches them in delight.

* * *

 _Present Time:_

At the present day, Hunyo arrives to investigate the chaos going on in their country as he was confronted by Due Flabellum.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"I've never seen a human like you that my husband had killed them. It appears that you send somebody to interfere my husband's plans."

"I see so you must be the wife of Meden Traore. I'll never forgive your husband for destroying Silveria Corporation." Hunyo said becomes unforgivable towards her.

"Don't fight her, old timer..." Oro arrives the scene which Due was shocked.

"An old man... why are you here?"

"It's too bad that you had a husband... But destroying its premises will be unforgivable."

"Don't make me..." Due tries to attack them as Oro uses his Senjutsu abilities which he teleports Hunyo to safety and Due notices they disappear. "That old fool is very clever as I thought.

Both men are hiding in the alleyway and Oro senses their enemy is too strong for them.

"Looks like you were getting involved with these strange alien-like beings."

"Thanks for saving my life... now where's everyone?" Hunyo said wanted to know where they are as Oro tells him.

"Don't be ridiculous... The old merchant had already told me everything. Especially, the tall old hermit like I am is assisting other innocent people here."

"Tall old hermit... you don't mean Jinpachi Mishima, right."

"I have no time to explain to you, old timer... We have to go." Oro said as he walks with his right hand covered with his garb.

"Old men nowadays... I'm not really old!" Hunyo sighed as he angrily yells towards Oro for calling old who continues to walk away as he followed him.


	7. Souls VS Devils

**A/N:** Since Natsu is a solo unit in the upcoming Project X Zone 2 game, she will be partnered with fellow Soul character, Heishiro Mitsurugi making themselves in a pair unit. Their fight will be a comparision between a traditional Tekken stance and a traditional Soul stance and the Soul characters are based in the 1500s here is our next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Like in Tekken, I don't own the Soul characters. They also belong to Namco.

 **Chapter 6:** _Souls VS Devils_

 _Jin's Campaign _

Jin and Kazuya arrived in the world of 1500s which was in the feudal era in Japan. Both continues to explore the place and Jin now asks his father about their arrival.

"Father... do you actually born in this place?"

"No Jin... if you ask me that question, we're not born in this world. We're in the 1500s which means every locals in Japan are wearing traditional clothing." Kazuya answered.

"Are you saying that we're not born in that era?" Jin wondered as Kazuya sighed.

"...My parents usually wore just like them. You already saw your grandfather wearing that too, right."

"Hmmm... both grandfather and great-grandfather wears that too. So the other was..." Jin wondered as he knows both Heihachi and Jinpachi are wearing traditional clothing as Kazuya tries to shut him up.

"Don't say anything, Jin. I know for sure you have motives to kill someone."

"..."

"Anyway, let's look for that stone." Kazuya said as both were attacked by Yoshimitsu with his sword as Jin recognizes the armor he wears but is different than the Yoshimitsu that he met in the present day.

"Why is Yoshimitsu doing here?" Kazuya said gritted his teeth and Jin tells him.

"Father, I think this Yoshimitsu looks different. You said it was 1500s, right. And this Yoshimitsu we're going to confront is his past version."

"Behold, I am Yoshimitsu the second... You thieves be gone." Yoshimitsu said as he begins to attack both of them which Jin blocks it with a Mishima War Sabre and both fight which Kazuya decides to watch the fight.

Both men goes for a sword fight and Jin actually anticipates the present Yoshimitsu's moves until he uses his Critical Edge move, the Fury Slicer which he spins with his sword like a spinning top as Jin tries to defend from being hit until he activates his sword in spiritual magic. However, Jin manages to knock his face with a single punch.

"Ugh... that's an unfair fight...! You're supposed to be dead!" Yoshimitsu ranted while holding his mask. Without warning, Jin is behind him as he executes his Rage Art, Avenger as he knocks him with an upper straight punch as he unleashes several punches similar to the Median Line Destruction and knocks him with a devastating straight thrust. "Gwah... He's strong..."

"I already guess your fighting style, Yoshimitsu. You're just like the present version of you who has the same Manji clan fighting style." Jin stated as he gets the Mishima War Sabre as Natsu arrives to attack him from behind which Kazuya saves him by knocking her with a Hell Lancer.

"Jin, don't put your arrogance on your opponent. You almost got slashed by another ninja."

"What?!"

"Ugh... I never thought someone would attack me on purpose."

"Now that a good battle... I've never seen a young one can use my blade." The ragged muscular man arrive to see them both and Natsu stands up and becomes frustrated to see him.

"Huh? You're Heishiro Mitsurugi... what are you doing here?" Natsu notices Heishiro is watching the whole fight all this time which he notices both Jin and Kazuya.

"Hmmm... this is interesting... I didn't expect that these two people are from the modern times." Heishiro said as Yoshimitsu clutches his stomach after being defeated by Jin.

"Ugh... Heishiro... you've been watching all this time."

"You fight well, Yoshimitsu..." Heishiro smirked as he wields his two handed katana and seeing Jin is very potential in sword fighting as he points his blade towards him. "You young lad... I'm amazed on your swordsmanship. My blade was happy to see you fight me."

"Are you trying to challenge me in a fight? Is it a sword fight or a real fist fight?"

"Hmm... you're pretty tough as I thought. Before that, I'll explore both modern people around town." Heishiro said smirking while wielding his two-handed katana.

At the Imperial City, Heishiro tours both Jin and Kazuya to see the cities and villages and he finally introduced himself.

"The name's Heishiro Mitsurugi, do not forget this name."

"My name is Jin Kazama and this is my father, Kazuya Mishima. It was my first time exploring your town and defeating Yoshimitsu earlier. It was my duty to search something important."

"Kazuya is your father, am I right? He really did teach you how to train in swordsmanship." Heishiro jokily said and Kazuya becomes dismayed by this.

"Listen... I didn't teach him to fight with weapons. We Mishimas usually fight bare handed."

"So Jin... how did you learn to use your sword? I know Bushidos or Battousais are very strong to use their katana to knock them down on purpose." Heishiro asked seriously as Jin replies in a nod.

"Uh... If you're gonna ask me that question? I haven't learned in fencing yet. But I learned Kendo in high school..."

"What!? High School? Gahahaha... this is ridiculous..." Heishiro laughed loudly as Kazuya was disappointed to his answer as he shakes his head.

"Jin, you shouldn't say that... I know it's a terrible answer but you made yourself like a laughing stock with the crowd."

"I have nothing to say, father... It's just that I don't want to show my kendo skills to anyone else."

"Don't bother... I was very curious... I'll be waiting for you at the arena. You two should wear traditional clothes like us." Heishiro said telling them. "Oh yeah... Natsu just made something for the both of you to wear. Now good luck..."

When Heishiro leaves to go to the arena, Both Jin and Kazuya watch him leave until Jin becomes dismayed about his Heishiro's words earlier.

"Father... does he mean? We're gonna wear like them?" Jin said becoming sensitive when wearing their outfits as Kazuya scolds him while walking away.

"Now stop being like a baby, Jin. We had no choice but to wear it."

Outside of the dressing room, Natsu was there waiting for them to come out as she thought.

 _Gosh... I've never seen people in modern world can wear this. I just hoped if I could wear that outfit like they do?  
_

Inside, both are shown wearing the fundoushi as Kazuya begins to dress with the sarashi shorts.

"Father... I really hate wearing this ridiculous outfit." Jin said became dismayed while wearing the outfit and Kazuya laughs.

"Jin, I haven't watch you beat that garbage that my father had borrowed. Too bad, that I want to see you wearing that, hahaha..."

"This is not funny...?" Jin said angrily raising his brow.

"Everyone also noticed me wearing that outfit. They knew that I was more sexier than you do." Kazuya smirked and Jin shakes his head.

"Don't compare me to you, father? Uncle Lars is more sexier than you do. You know what I meant?"

"..."

"You don't want to show more of your bare skin to anyone else. I know mother would see you like that?" Jin said telling him although he was behind him which he slaps his butt. "Owww... Hey, what was that for?"

"I had no intention of slapping your buttocks, Jin. But you simply inherited your mother's butt dimples, hahaha..." Kazuya happily laughs as he finally ties his black traditional shirt and a matching white geta sandals. "Let's go, Jin... You're gonna fight Mitsurugi in that arena."

When Kazuya leaves, Jin becomes frustrated and blushes in embarassment after what he said as he thought while clutching his butt.

 _Father, if you keep embarassing me in front of everyone else, I'm going to kill you..._

At the Imperial City stage, Heishiro was waiting for his opponent as everyone is watching the fight as Jin arrives in a blue long sleeved kimono shirt with a dark blue obi which tucked into his kimono with a Kazama crest designs in each side of his long sleeves and a black geta as the Mishima War Sabre is on the left side of his waist.

"Well well, Jin... It appears you look like a young bushido to face me." Heishiro said smirking as Jin points his index finger towards him.

"Okay, here's a thing... If I win the match. You have to tell me where the stone is located."

"A stone you say? You mean the Soul Edge, huh?" Heishiro said as he accepts the challenge. "Okay, I accept your challenge... and my blade begins to get angry at you."

"Huh?"

"It means... you have to taste my blade. Now Let's go and fight!" Heishiro smirks towards Jin as he goes to fight him wielding his two-handed katana as both begins in a deadly sword fight.

Kazuya notices Natsu is after by someone else as he goes to follow her. Both Heishiro and Jin are clashing with their swords and he manages to kick him to the ground as he goes for a final blow but Jin dodges as he knocks him with a Demon's Paw.

"Oww... I never seen you use your strength of your punches. So that's what your father is saying. You two are fighting in bare fists." Heishiro smirked as he continues to attack him as both are equally match.

Both continues to clash with their swords as Heishiro goes for a heavy slash which Jin dodges and noticed he was in the edge of the platform of the ring as Heishiro trips Jin with his low kick which he was knocked out on the ring making his first winner.

"Ugh... Hey, that's not fair...? This fight is supposed to be a real fight not this." Jin complained angrily as Heishiro realizes that he does not know the mechanisms of the fight.

"It seems that you don't know the rules about our fight, right now." Heishiro said as he grabs Jin's hand to lift him back up and now finally explains to him about the rules. "The rules are simple, we can actually defeat our opponent wielding with our weaponry to knock them down. However, If you get knocked out of the ring like I did to you, which means you lose the first round."

"So this one on one battle is different in our place. We can always knock our opponent even they can smash through the walls or descend to the ground." Jin said and finally knows their rules of their fight. "Now I finally understand the rules, If I beat you or knocking you out of the ring, I would be the winner."

"Let's just say we can make our fight into an enjoyable bout." Heishiro said as he readied his stance while wielding his two-handed katana.

"You may win the first round. Now for Round 2, I'm not gonna lose..." Jin said smirking as both continues to clash each other with their weapons.

Meanwhile, Natsu discovers a sacrificial jizo hidden from the grass only to be confronted by Kazuya.

"It appears you have hidden something?" Kazuya notices and Natsu hids it.

"Look, I'm not gonna hide or something?"

"Face it, I know for sure you have that stone. Now you better give it to us..." Kazuya said as Natsu shows it to him which he notices the "portalstone" is not in their world after all.

"It's just a sacrificial jizo. Someone actually wants to steal it from me." Natsu said and Kazuya senses Yoshimitsu was there and he knew he was a different than the present Yoshimitsu.

"I'm afraid your enemy is coming here." Kazuya said as he goes back to the Imperial City which Natsu follows him and Yoshimitsu notices trouble is about to happen here.

Meanwhile, Jin manages to knock Heishiro with a Right-Roundhouse Punch along with a heavy blow with his saber as he was on the ground.

"Hmph... You're very impressive as I thought. For the final round. I won't lose this time." Heishiro said as both continues to clash as they make a final blow with their weapons which both ends up in a draw. Both men becomes exhausted until Nightmare arrives to make an ambush as Heishiro saves Jin from an ambush and he was knocked down with a single blow and his armor and shirt was destroyed by it, rendering him in shirtless. Jin was shocked to see this.

"Heishiro...!"

"The nightmare will devour your soul!" Nightmare proclaimed as he got hit with a yellow laser beam and Jin notices his father Kazuya had transformed into Devil Kazuya.

"Jin, get away from him... that thing is trying to kill you."

Nightmare goes to attack him which he dodges his large weapon as Jin removes the sleeves from his blue kimono shirt as he transforms into Devil Jin while emitting in a red lightning. Heishiro slowly gets up while trying to hang on with his two-handed katana and to see Jin transforms into Devil Jin which he discovers the same person from a while ago.

"No way... Jin was..."

Devil Jin begins to attack Nightmare with his own moves as he gets the sword and the Mishima War Sabre transforms into a Devil Sword and both clashes in a deadly fight as Heishiro decides to aid him with hits him from behind with two heavy blows as Devil Jin charges his sword emitting with a red lightning as he multiple slashes Nightmare with his sword with two kicks and another several slashes and goes for a multiple strikes in mid-air. Therefore, he executes his Rage Art which is his Critical Edge as he flew and smacks his opponent and hits with a red laser beam on his forehead and slams him through the ground and grinds through his face and hits with another laser. Nightmare attempts to attack them both as he succumbs to his injuries in Devil Jin finally reverts back into Jin and becomes exhausted for a moment he defeats Nightmare and Heishiro was surprised to see him. Kazuya in his devil form flew back down as he reverted back to normal.

"Thanks for the help, Jin." Heishiro said thankfully.

"This monster... who was he?" Jin said wanted to know who he is.

"Nightmare, is a monster who wants to devour other people's souls. I believe he wants your soul to be devoured." Heishiro said telling him and he recognizes Jin as man who becomes a devil. "I recognized you for being the man who transforms into a black feather winged devil. It appears that devil was you, Jin."

"So you did know my transformation?" Jin wondered and Heishiro smirks.

After the incident, Both Jin and Kazuya decides to continue their travels and knowing that the "portalstone" is not on their world and Heishiro along with Yoshimitsu came to see them.

"Jin... you're going to travel around the world."

"No, Heishiro... we're travelling through time. My father had informed me that the "portalstone" was not in their world after all." Jin said calmly and Heishiro tells him.

"I'll keep that secret to anyone about what I found out after what happened. Now I realizes that you and black winged devil is the same person."

"Hmph... I never thought Mitsurugi knows you, Jin." Kazuya said coldly to his son.

"Jin takes this..." Heishiro said as he threw his silver token to Jin as he takes it. "It is my token for our friendship and our one on one fight. You need to practice your blade it is the most important thing if you master your weaponry."

"Thank you, Heishiro..." Jin said thankfully as both himself and his father, Kazuya begin to leave and Yoshimitsu loudly tells him.

"Do not forget... to bring the present version of Yoshimitsu. I can't wait to face him!"

"Sure..." Jin agreed as both men continues to move.

Heishiro and Yoshimitsu watches them leave as Patroklos, Natsu and Siegfried arrive to see them.

"Who are those two? They looked familiar?" Patroklos wondered and Siegfried notices they're from the modern world.

"It reminds me of an old man who ends up being transported into our world and he destroys the Soul Edge in order to return to his own time."

"Hehe... I guess you recognized that Heihachi Mishima, Siegfried. And guess what, I just met Kazuya and Jin. I guess those two are related to Heihachi." Heishiro said recognizing their relation to Heihachi Mishima and Natsu was shocked by this.

"Whoa... now that's incredible..."

At the outskirts of the world, both Jin and Kazuya discovers another warp door and to see that they can travel from another world.

"Looks like this is our cue, Jin. Once we get through that door, we can get changed to our normal clothes back on." Kazuya said telling him.

"You maybe right, but this outfit I'll treasure this as always especially the silver token that Heishiro gave me." Jin said as he closes his eyes and both enters the warp door to travel in a different world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken arrive at the Sushestovanie Island as all the inhibants are infected with T-Phobos virus.

"Whoa... this place is all whacked up." Ken said noticing the island and Ryu knows they are in the current timeline in Chris' world.

"Did Chris know this place?"

Both men soon were attacked by an Afflicted as both manages to knock them down with their Ansatsuken moves.

"Ryu, I guess these horrible creatures are trying to attack us." Ken said gritted angrily and Ryu notices a gunshot and several Afflicted attempted to attack both of them which they were shot in the head.

Both soon notices a man wielded dual pistols as it hits them to their head with a special rapid shots. The man reveals to be Leon S. Kennedy.

"You gotta be kidding me, are you people from Street Fighter?" Leon asked after he saves them.

"So you did know? Who are you?" Ryu asked calmly and Leon smirks.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Kazuya also mentions his parents Heihachi and Kazumi Mishima which they wore traditional outfits in the game.

*Kazuya tries to shut up at Jin for not mentioning his mother Kazumi a reference in my fic Tekken Tag Tournament 2: The Fatal Lightning where Jin tries to shut up at Xiaoyu for mentioning him to wear a fundoushi.

*Both Kazuya and Jin are seen in their swimsuit DLC wearing a fundoushi before wearing their traditional outfits a reference to their swimsuit gameplay appearance made by the Youtube user, Neil Weaselboots which his former username is Neily Tenders.

*Jin fights Mitsurugi in a traditional Soul Calibur stance.

*Kazuya wears his alternate costume in Street Fighter X Tekken as Jin wears his blue kimono from his concept art in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Jin's blue kimono from his concept art is based on Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo's primary outfit in the manga and anime, Samurai Deeper Kyo.

*Jin and Mitsurugi are comparing the mechanisms of the fight between both Tekken and Soul Calibur games which he mentions in the game they appear that they can smash their through the walls or knocks them on the ground to descend in another place while in Mitsurugi's game, they can knock singlehandedly with their weapons or knocking them down on the ring.

*When Jin removes the sleeves from his blue kimono to transform into Devil Jin a reference to Folken Fanel of Vision of Escaflowne which he removes his vest before his black draconian wings sprouted on his back.

*Devil Jin uses Eiji's Shin Byakko Mosyuken in Toshinden Subaru and both his Rage Art in Tekken 7 and his Critical Edge in Soul Calibur V.

*Siegfried recognizes Heihachi Mishima even Mitsurugi knows both Kazuya and Jin are related to him a reference to his playable apeparance in Soul Calibur II.

*Jin also knows the past Yoshimitsu's moves which he was facing the present Yoshimitsu in the game.


	8. The Island and The Red Queen Alpha

**A/N:** This next chapter which is Ryu's Campaign which Chris and Jill are playable in the same upcoming game wearing their Revelations attire. In this fic, Jill is replaced by Chris' younger sister, Claire Redfield in her Sniper Outfit of Revelations 2 making the Redfield siblings as pair units. Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller make their appearance in this chapter since Leon is playable as a solo unit in the same upcoming game. This segment is based on the Raid Mode of the game, Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Here is Chapter 7.

 **Chapter 7:** _The Island and The Red Queen Alpha  
_

 _Ryu's Campaign_

"So you did know? Who are you?" Ryu asked calmly and Leon smirks and finally introduced himself.

"The name's Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you."

"I am Ryu and this Ken... We came here to find a certain stone." Ryu said as the trio are attacked with several Afflicted which Leon tries to shoot them with his dual handguns. Ryu and Ken brought scores and shoots them with Hadoken.

Therefore, Chris Redfield and Jake Muller arrive the scene to join the trio as Chris shoots with a shotgun while Jake slams one of the Rotten's head to the ground and shoots the Afflicted with his nine-oh-nine handgun. The trio continues to fight most of it and Chris switches his shotgun to his main weapon the Assault Rifle for Special Tactics making a rapid fire towards the Afflicted and he takes down with multiple punches and goes with a back punch. Leon goes for a three kicks and knocks them with a reverse kick.

"It's been a while, Ryu... you look all tattered." Chris said recognizing Ryu and his white tattered gi.

"Yeah..." Ryu said in relief.

Chris now explains to Ryu about a rescue mission as he shows the picture of his younger sister, Claire Redfield who was abducted by an unknown assailant in the same island as she was abducted along the Terra Save members including Moira Burton.

"So this is your sister... She looks different than you, Chris." Ryu said and Chris tells him.

"I came to this island looking for my sister and Sherry Birkin. According to Leon that both were captured by the Red Queen Alpha with the use of the remaining Alex Wesker's militia that took them and injected with the virus. This artificial intelligence is created by Wesker herself."

"Whoa... I thought you killed that guy?" Ryu said shockingly.

"Wesker is different, Ryu. Barry actually told me everything that there's another Wesker who took my sister two years ago." Chris said and becomes determined to rescue his sister, Claire. "I'll never forgive that person who kidnapped and injected my sister with a virus just like what happened to Jill. She even risks her life after she jumped into the ocean to save herself from being exploded."

"Chris... I detected that the two girls are in the abandoned tower." Leon said telling him.

"Guess that we're going to the abandoned tower in front of us." Ken shrugged and Chris realizes what happened to his sister two years ago and decides to let both Ryu and Ken to join him.

"Ryu, I guess I need you and your friend to rescue my sister and Sherry. Just like you helped me previously."

"Okay, Chris... I might assist you if I can." Ryu agreed as Ken reacted.

"Ryu, what about the stone we were searching for?"

"We'll find it later..."

"I guess Sherry would be here too." Jake said smirking.

Inside of the abandoned tower, Claire and Sherry are bound in ropes and knowing that Neil in his mutated form was revived by the Red Queen Alpha.

"Claire... How did you know about that creature?" Sherry asked.

"He was Neil... my former boss and a senior member of Terra Save. He was mutated in front of Moira and myself after he betrayed us." Claire explained and becomes determined to release themselves as she manages to get her combat knife from her holster and she cut the rope and both herself and Sherry manages to get free.

"Claire... are you sure you can fight." Sherry wondered and Claire smiles.

"Of course I do, Sherry... I never knew you become a government agent just like Leon. I can't wait if you can fight them."

"Yeah... we have to get out of here..." Sherry said as both girls leave as Red Queen Alpha noticed their escape as she activates to release the Afflicted and Iron Heads.

"You two are going to die here..."

Arriving at the destination, the group manages to take down several Afflicted and Rotten inside of the abandoned tower. Meanwhile, Claire and Sherry tries to escape only to be confronted by a revived mutated Neil.

"I will never forgive you, for destroying my life!"

"Neil... I'll never forgive you for betraying us and Terra Save?" Claire said angrily towards the mutated Neil as she points her handgun towards him.

"For the FBC!" Neil yelled angrily as he attempts to attack Sherry with his tentacles from his arm as Claire manages to tackle her to safety as she was choked by it.

"Claire!"

"Let her go, you monster!" Ryu arrives the scene and it shoots him with a Shakunetsu Hadoken causing him to get burned.

"Aaaahhhh! I'm burning up!" Neil was burned painfully while he let Claire on his grasp that render her unconscious as Chris, Leon, Jake and Ken arrive for a rescue and Chris comes to his sister's aid.

"Claire... are you all right? Please, don't die on me goddamn it? You have to be strong, Claire..."

"Chris..." Claire slowly wakes up and finally reunites with her older brother. "Thank god you're here to rescue us..."

"Don't worry, Claire... I'm right here to save you." Chris said calmly to his younger sister and Claire finally stands up as Sherry warns them.

"Chris, Claire! Watch out from his tentacles..."

Neil attempts to attack them with his tentacle from his arm after he cools himself with water which both siblings dodges the attack and Chris throws his shotgun to his sister.

"Claire, use this!"

"FBC this, you son of a bitch." Claire coldly said as she shoots the core in Neil's chest with a shotgun as both Ryu and Ken hits them with a Hadoken as Leon shoots with a grenade launcher.

"Chris, you need to stop the Red Queen Alpha." Leon said telling him.

"We have to disable the Red Queen Alpha, she was responsible of releasing these hideous creatures." Sherry informs Chris about how to stop the Red Queen Alpha.

"We'll take care of this, Chris. You go and stop the Red Queen." Ryu said as Chris agreed and he, Claire and Sherry moves on to disable the Red Queen's coordinates.

"I think this large hulk got weaken with our fireballs." Ken said as Leon instructs them.

"You need to shoot him that's his weakness. Jake and I will shoot him with our guns to his core."

"Ken, we have to do it." Ryu said as Ken agrees to his terms.

"Yeah... either my Shinryuken or my Shoryu-Reppa can set him a blaze."

"Time to put this shit down!" Jake said as the group fight the mutated Neil.

Meanwhile, both the Redfield siblings shoots with their guns as Claire shoots the Afflicted's head with her handgun while her brother, Chris is shooting with his assault rifle as another Afflicted attempts to attack him.

"Chris, be careful..." Claire charges the Afflicted with a straight kick, an elbow with a knee and smacks the Afflicted's face with a roundhouse kick.

"Much appreciated, Claire. You're getting improved." Chris becomes thankful to his sister and became impressed with her combat skills as Sherry tells them.

"We better hurry..."

Ken executes the Shinryuken to burn the Uroboros tyrant down as it briefly exposes its core both Jake and Leon shoots its core with their shotguns as Leon finally finish him off by shooting through his head multiple times with his dual handguns.

"Phew, now that was a relief..." Leon said in relief as Jake nudges him.

"Uh, hero... I think we're going to face these guys..."

The group noticed several Afflicted are coming to attack them which Ken becomes dismayed by this.

"Okay, that's it... we're gonna take them down!"

At the abandoned laboratory where Alex transfers a copy of her consciousness into Natalia Korda, the trio finally arrived and they were confronted by the Red Queen Alpha.

"You three are going to die right here." The Red Queen Alpha warned the trio as several Afflicted along with Rotten and Revenant.

"Sherry, you have to deactivate the Red Queen. We'll take it from here." Chris instructs Sherry to deactivate the artificial intelligence.

"Okay..." Sherry agreed as she goes on to deactivate the Red Queen. Both Redfield siblings are ready to face the creatures.

"You better get ready, Claire. This is going to be a one hell of a fight." Chris said telling his younger sister while he readied his assault rifle as Claire agrees while wielding her double barreled shotgun.

"Yeah... Let's do this, Chris."

Both siblings begin to attack the creatures with their heavily armed guns as Chris shoots them rapidly with his assault rifle as he stabs one of the Afflicted's head with his combat knife and to shoot the other with a shotgun, Claire shoots them through their head with her double barreled shotgun as she takes them down with her combat moves. Sherry successfully deactivates the Red Queen with the help of Ingrid Hannigan from the F.O.S. until she was ambushed by the Vulcanblubber which she dodges the magma that he thrown. Sherry manages to take down the creature with her stun rod and shoots it multiple times with her magnum, defeating it permanently. Just then, Both Chris and Claire are shooting with their guns as he rapidly fires the remaining Afflicted with his assault rifle while Claire does the same with her automatic machine gun. As other remaining Revenant and Afflicted are trying to attack the siblings until Leon and the group arrived in time and he shoots the remaining Revenant and Afflicted with a powerful grenade launcher destroying them in explosion much to their relief.

"Thanks for the help, Leon." Chris said thankfully as Leon replies.

"I guess you become different than the last time I saw you, Leon." Claire remarked happily. "You gained a small beard."

"Heh... women..."

After the incident, Ryu and Ken continues their search for the "portalstone" as the stone they were looking for was not in their world.

"It appears you were looking for the strange stone, Ryu?" Chris said and Ryu replies.

"Yes... but the stone is not in your world after all."

"I'd like to thank you for helping me rescue my sister and Sherry. After Leon saves your lives back there." Chris said becomes thankful to Ryu and he considers him as an trusted ally.

"Chris, we have to go!" Claire yelled while calling her brother and Chris looked at her nicely and he faces both Ryu and Ken.

"We have to go. I have someone to visit after we get off this island."

"Sure... good luck on your trip, Chris." Ryu said and he now asked him about his partner, Jill Valentine. "By the way, what happened to your current partner?"

"You mean Jill... she was currently confined at the BSAA lab after she got inflicted with several viruses." Chris answered calmly. "My sister and I will visit her at the lab."

"All right, you can go now..." Ryu said smiling as he allows Chris to go with his sister, Claire, Sherry, Jake and Leon as he gets inside the helicopter as it begins to flew back to the BSAA Headquarters.

"Ryu, I guess we're gonna use the note edgephone to make a portal through another time. We'll find that stone..." Ken said as he activates the phone to make a warp portal and Ryu notices several helicopters from BSAA and D.S.O. are here to cleaned up the island.

"We better get through the portal, Ken. The helicopters are coming to the island." Ryu said as both proceeds through the warp portal to continue their search.

* * *

In the world of Megaman of 21XX, Sigma was acquainted with an unknown female enemy and wants to deal with Ling Xiaoyu, Chun-Li, Pai Chan and Morrigan Aensland.

"Don't ever called me a weak, woman?" Sigma reacted angrily. "You think I would be defeated with these damsel in distress."

The woman reveals to be Juri Han as her Feng Shui Engine is glowing on her left eye as she tells him in a sultry manner.

"Hmph... Don't try to provoke yourself. You're just a deadly maverick who becomes a garbage to those hunters. Let's just say, we'll deal with them all."

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Hunyo and Oro arrived at Yggdrasil where Lars and his rebel group are helping the innocent people from being attacked by the dimensional aliens.

"You finally made it and also you too, Master Panganiban." Lars said knowing of their safety.

"So you're responsible to ask the Senjutsu master to rescue me from a dimensional witch." Hunyo said as Wang arrives the scene.

"It was I who ordered Oro to rescue you."

 _Jin, you need to be careful... Meden's wife is now attacking in our place... You have to get back here quickly._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The way Leon introduces to both Ryu and Ken a reference to his introduction towards Claire in Resident Evil 2.

*Chris, Jake and Sherry are wearing their Lanshiang attires in Resident Evil 6.

*Chris tries to wake his unconscious sister, Claire after being nearly killed by the revived mutated Neil a reference to Guy's ending in Super Street Fighter IV, where he tries to wake an unconscious Rose.

*Claire speaks the same phrase as she quoted towards Monster Alex in Resident Evil: Revelations 2.

*The Red Queen Alpha resembles the Red Queen in the Resident Evil film series.

*Leon, Chris and Jake uses her combat moves in Resident Evil 6 while Claire has an exclusive combat move including her roundhouse kick in Resident Evil: Revelations 2.

*Chris throws his shotgun to his sister Claire a reference to the movie Resident Evil: Degeneration where Leon throws his handgun to Claire before she kicks the zombie to grab it.

*Both Redfield siblings are continue to fire both of their weapons a reference to both Jill and Josh fighting against several Majinis in the side game, Desperate Escape of Resident Evil 5.

*Chris also mentions to both Ryu and Ken about Jill's absence which is her current state in Post Kijuju Incident.

*Juri makes her appearance in this chapter due to her playable appearance as a rival unit along with new character, Sigma.

*Lars now wears his primary outfit in Tekken 7.


	9. A Raging Street Bloodfest

**A/N:** This time, this next chapter will be in opposite sides between the present time and the three protagonists campaigns. Reiji Arisu and Xiao Mu are now confirmed playable in Project X Zone 2 to make their appearance in this chapter while Akira and Kage-Maru meets Axel Stone from Streets of Rage. Here is Chapter 8.

 **Chapter 8:** _A Raging Street Bloodfest_

 _Present Time:  
_

Reiji Arisu and Xiao Mu arrived at the Yggdrasil Headquarters where they seen most people are evacuated in the city due to the dimensional aliens sudden attack. Reiji notices someone who look like Jin which is Hunyo as he finally asks him.

"Are you Jin Kazama? What are you doing in the rebel's headquarters? Don't you know that you're still the culprit?" Reiji said as Hunyo confronts him.

"You're far more mistaken, you idiot. Jin is no longer the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and you still think he's responsible. I would feel that his father had already took over both companies at the same time."

"Are you saying that Jin is no longer the head of the Zaibatsu? What do you mean?" Reiji wondered in confusion and Hunyo tells him.

"After Urien destroyed the Zaibatsu into smithereens, his bodyguard Nina already knows his true fate. Beating the creature that leads them to their deaths, Jin ends up in a comatose state only to be recovered in Raven's care. Since the Zaibatsu has been reconstructed, I think Kazuya had taken over at this rate."

"Kazuya, you don't mean Jin's father...?"

"Right now... our world we lived in was under the dimensional aliens attack and our new enemy is trying to seek out the stone." Hunyo said seriously to them.

"Reiji, it appears our new enemy is trying to seek out the stone. That's why our place have been ruined." Xiao Mu said as Reiji sighs.

"So where's Jin then?"

"He's traveling in time with his friends in trying to protect the stone from the enemy's hands." Hunyo answered.

"Xiao Mu, looks like we came here to protect people from the alien's attack." Reiji smiled towards Xiao Mu as he asked him. "We came here to join and fight the aliens. Do you know where the rebel leader is?"

"You mean Lars, huh? Anyway, he must be with Necro and Alex they are having a conversation in how to defeat the aliens' next wave." Hunyo said as both Reiji and Xiao Mu proceeds to get inside the base. Hunyo closes his eyes and knowingly that the others continue to find the "portalstone" as he thought.

 _I just hoped you would be back sooner. This next wave will be a bigger one._

 _Akira's Campaign_

Akira and Kage-Maru arrived at the 1980's world and notices the surroundings within the area in the area of the United States.

"Gosh... I was still little when this place in America takes place." Akira said shockingly as Kage-Maru replies.

"Yeah... I was told many times by my father back there too."

"I guess Ryu already knows that this world is just like in the Final Fight game and he even recognizes Guy and Cody from his game too." Akira said in a callous manner as both are soon confronted by several street thugs.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Okay, this idiots wants to take our belongings. Let's just say we're gonna brawl right here and now!" Akira said angrily as both are ready to fight off against the street thug as Axel Stone arrives and taking down most of the street thugs who cornered at both of them.

"Akira, you need to calm down. This guy appears to fight off the thugs all by himself." Kage-Maru said and Akira watches how Axel fight.

Axel wields a pipe and to take down most of the thugs by swinging the pipe to in their heads and his fighting moves. After that, he had never seen Asian people wearing the same outfit as his enemies that he had taken down.

"Tch... I never seen you Asians are here for the beating." Axel sighed and Akira remarks about him.

"That pipe you're hitting reminds me in Ryu's game doing the same street fighting style."

"Hmmm... you actually know my fighting style, eh..." Axel said as he finally introduces himself. "My name is Axel Stone and I'm a former police officer with Blaze Fielding and Adam Hunter."

"My name is Akira Yuki and this is Kage-Maru we came here looking for a certain stone." Akira finally introduce to Axel.

"A stone you say? Hmmm... I guess Mr. X have that stone you were searching. According to my former friends. Mr. X is the leader of the Syndicate he wanted to put me as a right-handed man but I refused to do so." Axel explained. "I heard about a robot posing as Mr. X. He must be in his former base."

"We'll find that Mr. X you're talking about, Axel." Akira said finally decides to help him. "I won't let these bonkers to put aside on the fight."

"Thanks for the help. There's one more thing you need to be careful, Mr. X wields a machine gun and he can hit you with those." Axel said giving them some advice.

"It reminds me of that crazy business trader wields a gatling gun and made a massacre towards the whole gang. I felt sympathy to see them die." Kage-Maru said in regret.

Arriving at the former Syndicate base, the trio fight off the remaining members of the syndicate with their fighting moves. There they found Mr. X's former office.

"No way, Mr. X was here...?" Axel said as Kage-Maru saves by tackling him through the ground and was scratched his right shoulder from a one of the machine gun bullets. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Kage-Maru!" Akira yelled his name.

"No, I'm all right... It was just a scratch..." Kage-Maru said while clutching his shoulder.

"So you finally came..." Mr. X. arrives in his robotic state and he attempts to fight the trio. "Looks like you're all going to dieas right here."

"This guy's crazy... I know for sure that the real maniac is in this damn building. I know for sure you're the faker." Akira said gritted angrily.

"So you did know my disguise..." Mr. X transforms into Robo-X as the fight ensues against the trio.

Akira and Axel fight off Robo-X with their fighting moves as Axel makes a knee and goes with several kicks and Akira goes with a powerful elbow to knock the robot down.

"Damn this is just like Dural..." Akira said in exhaustion.

Just then, Kage-Maru join the fray to fight Robo-X and he manages to decapitate it with his fighting techniques much to both Akira and Axel's surprise.

"Wow... I've never seen that ninja was strong."

"Kage-Maru... you did it." Akira smiled as Kage-Maru warns them.

"Look out, both of you!"

Both Akira and Axel avoids the multiple gunshots and the trio noticed the real Mr. X who now wields his machine gun.

"Hahaha... Looks like you're going down at this rate. With my machine gun, no one will ever defeat me." Mr. X laughed evilly causing the trio to put a stop against him.

"I guess beating him on the roof will be tougher than I thought." Axel said angrily as Kage-Maru has a plan.

"Don't underestimate an enemy. Because one of us are gonna jump and beat him."

"But my jumping skill is too heavy." Axel reacted and Akira decides to take the brute down.

"I'll be jumping and beat that bastard. He needs to take the beating with my own two hands."

"All right... Axel and I will be the decoy, Now move!" Kage-Maru said as the trio charges.

Mr. X attempts to shoot the trio with his machine gun as they tried to dodge the gunshots as Axel manages to throw a small knife towards Mr. X's machine gun which it was dropped as Kage-Maru manages to lift Akira as the latter jumps. Mr. X attempts to get his machine gun back and Akira manages to defeat him with his Power Blow technique sending the man in a little distance.

"All right, he did it!" Axel said smiling.

"Nice one, Akira..."

"Hah... No one dares to defeat me with my Bajiquan moves, Yeah!" Akira smirked excitedly.

After the incident, the stone they were searching is not in Axel's world at all and Akira knows that the stone within Robo-X was just a sphere battery within the robot and both decided to leave.

"It's too bad that the stone you were seeking was not here." Axel said in disappointment and Akira tells him.

"Yeah... I really thought the stone was here but I noticed it was just a battery."

"Akira, it's time for us to leave."

"Hey, Axel... just tell your friends about us." Akira said as Axel smirks.

"I'll tell them everything even others too. Now good luck with your travels then."

When Akira and Kage-Maru leaves the scene, Axel realizes that both men are from the Virtua Fighter game and as he thought.

 _These Asians and their fighting style. They're from Virtua Fighter. I'll tell my comrades about this._

Both Akira and Kage-Maru found another warp door which it leads through another world.

"I never seen another warp door at the outskirts of Axel's world." Akira wondered and Kage-Maru tells him.

"Anywhere you go, it has a warp door in every different worlds. We'll figure it soon once we get through that door."

"You were right... Well time to go then." Akira said as both proceeded through the warp door.

* * *

At the year 21XX, Ryu and Ken arrived at the same time where most Reploids are gathered to meet the General and the Commander. Ken was seen tieing his medium length blond hair into a top knot after they arrived at Megaman's world and now wears a black v-neck training shirt with several red linings and his red gi top is hanging on his waist and wears black footpads with red linings.

"Gosh, Ken. Your look was entirely different than mine." Ryu said as Ken smirks as he replies.

"Just a change of appearance, Ryu. I just want to make difference between the both of us and our fighting style. Yours actually has the most battered condition on your gi."

"I'm glad you said that, Ken." Ryu smiled to his best friend and both noticed a strange robotic humanoid peacock arrive to confront them.

"Well well... who sent both of you here?"

"Oh boy... we're gonna fight a robotic peacock." Ken said knowingly of their enemy as Ryu warns him.

"I guess X and Zero knows their enemy better. Ken, we better be careful that peacock is highly dangerous."

Both Ryu and Ken are ready to face a robotic peacock named Cyber Peacock and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*This chapter is based on Final Fight and Streets of Rage.

*Kage-Maru becomes regretful towards gang who were killed by a business trader wielding a gatling gun a reference in the anime, Samurai X where Kenshin Himura fight off against Takeda an illegal business trader who massacred Aoshi's gang by shooting them with his gatling gun and also injures Aoshi.

*Axel's fighting stye resembles Cody Travers' fighting style and also gains Cody's Zonk Knuckle and Dead End Irony.

*Ken is now seen in his latest appearance in Street Fighter V in the near end of the chapter after they transported in Megaman's world.

*Reiji Arisu and Xiao Mu makes their appearance in this chapter due to their playable appearance in the upcoming game.

*Reiji also mistook Hunyo as Jin due to both had the same bangs.


	10. Ansatsuken VS Mavericks

**A/N:** Since Ken is now in his new appearance in Street Fighter V and his fighting abilities, this makes its debut in this chapter. Since X and Zero are playable in the upcoming Project X Zone 2 game like they did in the previous game. This segment is based on their appearance in the game Megaman X4 and Zero does not recognize Ryu as one of the allies who fight Galactus. One more thing, my internet at my home is busted so it's gonna take time for me to make this chapters. Here is the next chapter of Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter 9:** _Ansatsuken VS Mavericks_

 _Ryu's Campaign_

Ryu and Ken are forced to fight against a rogue Reploid named Cyber Peacock as the fight ensues. He forms a large green blade like wings as he teleported towards the duo.

"Grr... where's that goddamn peacock..." Ken spatted angrily as Ryu yells.

"Ken! Behind you!"

Ken noticed Cyber Peacock is behind him as he executes a laser blade like wings which he manages to dodge as Ken directly hits him with a flaming Shoryuken.

"This peacock need to be toasted. What do we do, Ryu?" Ken said trying to read Cyber Peacock's attacks until both were targeted by it makes a homing missile towards the duo as they try not to be targeted only to be saved by both Megaman X and Zero as Zero uses a Ryuenjin towards Cyber Peacock in his weak spot while X uses Soul Body to defeat him.

"Is that X and Zero...?" Ken said recognizing the duo and Ryu notices that both men don't recognized them.

"Yes they are, Ken. But I don't think they don't recognize us like our previous travels."

"You guys can also use my X-Buster. I'm very impressed." X said while wielding his Buster as Zero corrects him.

"X, I guess this guy just knocked Cyber Peacock with a flame shoryuken not your buster."

"We're the maverick hunters and My name is X and this Zero."

"This is Ryu and I'm Ken... just reminds me that someone had stolen my flaming shoryuken." Ken introduces to them as he remembers Zero in his previous travels does the Ryuenjin technique.

"So where are we then? How come you two get in here?"

"You guys are in Final Weapon. This is the base where the Repliforce are deployed by the General himself." X explained. "Sigma was responsible for manipulating the Reploids to make a coup against us Maverick Hunters."

"I see... I remember that bald guy from before. He was already been dispatched by most of our female comrades." Ryu said remembering of what happened to Sigma. "But I manage to hit him with a Hadoken before he escapes."

"Wow... you actually beat Sigma with a single shot. Now I'm amused..." X said amusing and Zero becomes saddened after he defeated and killed Iris and finally decides to take them back to where they transported against their former enemies.

"X, I guess these fighters must be legendary. We'll take them to where we arrived."

"Hang on you two... We're gonna teleport." Both X and Zero takes both Ryu and Ken as they teleported.

The group saw 8 teleporters and the last one will be in the center that will face Sigma. With that, the group are soon to be confronted by a wounded Double.

"X, we meet again..."

"Double, but..."

"This chubby guy was Double reminds me of Rufus." Ken remarked as Double becomes angered to his comments as he transforms into a Maverick.

"Zero you go and beat Sigma. I'll have to face Double." X said as Zero agrees and tells him.

"X, be careful out there and don't act very naive to others."

"Ryu, you go and beat baldy." Ken said letting his best friend to go with Zero as both are soon transported to the main site.

"Don't be so naive... Now I'm anxious to rip your face apart." Double said as he begins to charge against both X and Ken as Ken angrily replies.

"Don't be so sure to kill with your blades. You were chubby at first, But now you became a psychopathic killer. I'll shut your blabbermouth with my beating."

Meanwhile, both Ryu and Zero arrive at their destination where they're gonna face a hooded cloaked Sigma.

"So we meet again, the man in a red headband. I'm very impressed that you made it here."

"How do you know it was me?" Ryu said raising his brow as Zero noticed how Sigma recognizes him as Sigma finally removes his hood from his cloak.

"Sigma, it was you..."

"I remember that you're the only one who knocked me off with a single blow. As for you, didn't you know that you are the only Maverick who inflicted with the virus."

"What!?"

"I was once a leader of a Maverick Hunter and you are a Maverick."

"You mean to tell me, Zero is..." Ryu nods as Sigma grins evilly.

Meanwhile, both Ken and X fight off against Double as they were attacked with his Hell's Slash as both dodge as Double attempts to stab Ken with this ability as the latter manages to dodge quickly.

"Okay, Mr. Double agent... Time to heat things up!" Ken said grinning as X asks him.

"What do you mean, heat things up?"

"It means... to burn this guy into ashes." Ken smirks as Double attempts to attack them as Ken demonstrates his newly type skills as he activates his Heat Rush ability as he knocks him with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku in flames.

"Gah, my face is burning..." Double attempts to hit him with two spinning blades making Ken retaliate with his kicking ability while embedded in flames.

X decides to aid him as he goes with a Nova Strike as another blow to him and Ken manages to defeat it with his Critical Art, Guren Enjinkyaku. Double went bursts in explosion after being inflicted with this ability.

Meanwhile, both Ryu and Zero fight Sigma as the latter attempts to hit them with his scythe as he throws like a boomerang to causes an Electric shock towards both of them through the ground and Zero grabs Ryu to avoid getting shocked as he makes a counter attack against him by hitting with a Shin Shoryuken along with Zero's Ryuenjin as a double teamwork to knocked him down. Sigma tried to stand up and he noticed Ryu managed to shoot him with his Denjin Hadoken, defeating him in a process.

After the incident, the Final Weapon begins to crumble apart as they finally regroup after defeating their enemies.

"Ken, did you find the stone we we're seeking?" Ryu asked as Ken answers.

"Sorry, Ryu... The stone is not in this space station."

"I see..."

"You two need to get out of here, Zero and I will handle things." X said telling them.

"Don't worry about us, X. We'll take care of things." Ryu said calmly as Ken uses his phone to create a warp portal as both quickly made it inside the portal. Both X and Zero watch them as both continues to do their part in defeating the remaining parts of Signa beneath the station.

* * *

At the world of Terca Lumireis, Both Jin and Kazuya ends up in the outskirts of the capital of Zaphias as they take a camp on the forest.

"You were so lucky that you fought Mitsurugi back there. He even tried to risk his life for you." Kazuya said while closing his eyes as Jin looked at the silver token that Heishiro gave him.

"It was a reminder of our fight with weapons, father. But I cannot believe that they knew me from the very start."

"Tch... you're an idiot, Jin. People can even learn your skill and its deadly move. That's why Mitsurugi recognizes your devil form." Kazuya said knowing of his transformation.

"..."

"But I believe you one bit. You actually explained it to me about their traditional ways in fighting in the tournament." Kazuya smirked and Jin keeps the token.

"It's not just about 60 seconds to knock them out. It's like you would manage to knock them on the ring."

"Hehe... You never changed..." Kazuya giggled as he lays down on the ground and wanted to get some sleep. "We maybe fight each other just to gain my full power as a devil. But we're forced each other to make unlikely alliance. Just how I did to my father."

"It's not going to make differences with each other, father. The next time after this search. I know for sure we're going to tear each other apart." Jin said coldly to his father and he looked to see his father was asleep as he shakes his head in disappointment. "I don't believe this... I can't deal a lot of older men like this. Not like Sensei does..."

Jin looked at the moon as he watches knowing that his mother Jun was guiding him and seeing their surroundings was just like he and Xiaoyu previously traveled to find Kogoro as he thought.

 _I guess we're back in the world of Tales of Vesparia. I cannot say to some people that I've previously met. I know for sure that my father is much worser than me._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Ken finally demonstrates his V-Skill and V-Trigger in his appearance in Street Fighter V.

*Ken reminds Zero as a person who steals his Shoryuken a reference to his previous appearance in Operation Time Zone.

*Ken calls Double a double agent a reference to his role in Megaman X4 as a boss character.

*Double's face got burned in Ken's V-Trigger skill a reference to Albert Wesker's appearance in Resident Evil: CODE Veronica after his duel with Chris Redfield.

*Kazuya made a reference between himself and Jin in their confrontation in Scenario Campaign in Tekken 6.

*Jin still senses his father's evil intentions as seen in this chapter.


	11. Guild Quest Doldrums

**A/N:** Now that Xiaoyu is teaming up with Chun-Li in this upcoming game while Pai Chan is a solo unit. Morrigan and Demitri from the Darkstalkers series are now in the pair unit. Since 7 revealed characters in Project X Zone 2 are playable. This time, we'll focused about Jin and Kazuya who are now in the world of Tales of Vesparia. Here's the tenth chapter of Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter 10:** _Guild Quest Doldrums_

 _Jin's Campaign_

The next day, Jin and Kazuya are ready to find the "portalstone" they are looking for and Kazuya notices the surroundings within the outskirts of the town.

"This world is in the medieval period. Hmph... Sounds interesting." Kazuya smirks as Jin shakes his head until a man attempts to hit him with a sword which Jin blocks it with his Mishima War Sabre. The man simply recognizes him from his face.

"Jin...?"

"Yuri Lowell...?"

Both begins to know each other as Flynn and Judith and Estelle came to see them.

"Yuri, are you okay in there?"

After both knowing each other, the blade of Yuri's sword has been cut in half from Jin's Mishima War Sabre much to his surprise.

"Wow, your sword can even break the blade of my sword in half." Yuri said as Jin apologizes.

"It appears that your weapon is rusted. That's why it breaks. I apologize for that."

"How unfortunate to meet these people, Jin." Kazuya said having his arm crossed while backing away.

Estelle and Judith became impressed with Jin's traditional attire and the surprise of both Yuri and Flynn.

"Gosh, Jin... when did you get that kimono dress?"

"It's in my travels. We just went in the 1500's in my country." Jin answered calmly.

"By the way, Jin... where's Xiaoyu and Kogoro. They're with you the last time we meet?" Flynn asked as Jin closes his eyes.

"They are in the modern world where we lived in."

"And who's this guy over there...? He looks horrible and scary?" Judith said scarily due to Kazuya's looks and Jin sighs.

"That's my father, Kazuya."

"He's your father?!" Yuri surprised.

"We maybe related with each other. But we are always beating each other to death." Jin said coldly.

"Dang, since you broke my sword. I can't finish the guild quest." Yuri said sadly as Jin offers to help him.

"A guild quest? I guess I'll help you resharpen your blade. It's my fault anyway."

"Thanks Jin..."

"Hey how about we'll go to the cave place. I heard a rumor that a stone elements and its mineral are inside the cave." Flynn said as Yuri agrees.

"I guess that will be our mark, Let's go..." Yuri said as Jin agrees as he tells both Judith and Estelle.

"Let's meet at the capital soon, ladies. I have an errand to handle this."

Arriving at the caves, Flynn, Yuri, Jin and Kazuya are searching for the elemental minerals in order to restore Yuri's sword.

"According to the rumors in this cave, this is where elemental spirits are scattering within the place." Flynn said as Jin and Yuri was surprised to his word.

"How do you say that this place has elemental spirits?" Jin wondered and Flynn replies.

"It's only a rumor, I heard someone just explored the place and got minerals within it."

When the trio walked passed by, Kazuya noticed something suspicious as he decides to separate from the group. As they explore within the area, they can see monsters inside the cave are also passing through them as the trio dispatch them singlehandedly. Afterwards, they found an altar.

"Why there's an altar in this place?" Yuri wondered and Jin senses some spirits are scattering through the altar as Yuri's broken sword is engulfing with the spirits. "Huh? My sword is...?"

"It's glowing!" Flynn said surprisingly as it flashes in a white light. Yuri notices his broken sword has glowing minerals are embedded.

"Unbelievable, my sword has glowing minerals embedded on the broken blade."

"So the rumors was true, the elemental spirits are able to make glowing mineral beneath the altar." Jin said until they noticed from behind is a monster who guides the altar. "What the?"

"I guess fighting that monster will be the last thing for our escape, Let's go." Yuri said the trio charge towards the monster guardian as both men using their skills to kill the monster.

Jin attempts to slash his opponent with his Mishima War Sabre and manages to incapacitate the monster with a multiple slashes. As the trio became exhausted, the monster attempts to attack them only to be defeated by Kazuya who manages to attack it with a double half moon axes on both of his hands which he slashes on its back.

"Father...? Where did you went off too?"

"I just pursued this monster over there who attempts to kill the three of you. Luckily, I found these two axes somewhere in the caves." Kazuya said and both Yuri and Flynn were shocked to see him wielding an axe.

Back at the capital, the blacksmith finally finished repairing Yuri's sword and finally gives it to him. Jin and Kazuya now wearing their primary outfits to watch them closely.

"I can't believe you, father... You actually left without even telling me." Jin reacted coldly as Kazuya smirks.

"It's preferable for me to explore things on my own, Jin. But I'll keep the axes that I found in the cave."

Yuri and Flynn came to see them again and finally thanked at both of them for helping them.

"Thanks for everything, Jin. If it wasn't for you?"

"No need to thank me, Yuri." Jin said calmly. "About the monster guardian we fought earlier. I believe there's no stone embedded in every part of its body."

"What stone?"

"It was a "portalstone" and it was protected by Kogoro and his family clan. Our new enemy is also seeking for that stone so that he will take over the world with the power he gained." Jin explained in a serious tone. "That's why Ryu, myself and the others are here to travel in this time to find that stone to protect it."

"I see..." Flynn said and decides what to do. "I guess you're gonna find that stone unless it's not in our place."

"Jin, we need to move..." Kazuya said and Jin waved goodbye towards Flynn and Yuri.

"Good luck on your quest, Yuri. Keep it up..."

"Have a safe trip, you two..." Both Yuri and Flynn waved goodbye towards both Jin and Kazuya as they leave.

As they found a warp portal in the forest side of the capital. Both Jin and Kazuya are ready to travel as Jin wanted to know where he had went during the search for the minerals for Yuri's broken sword.

"I have one more question before we get through the portal, father. How did you find us in the altar and how did you get those axes?"

"Oh that... when I separated the three of you, I saw a lot of creatures within the cave that we've entered. I just quickly defeated them because I can transform into a devil at will." Kazuya answered while closing his eyes. "About the axe you're talking about. I found those inside that abandoned treasure box as the monster that you fought in the altar just went to pursue the three of you. That's why I decided to dispose that creature down as I followed it."

"You barely cares about me, father." Jin replied plainly as Kazuya tells him.

"Tch... We better continue looking for that stone. Or Meden Traore would get that stone easily with his hands."

Both eventually enters the portal as it flashes in a white light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the world of Strider, Meden Traore continues his search for the "portalstone" that he was seeking. He was enraged after hearing from his wife, Due that the humans are also here for the stone as he thought.

 _Those filthy humans... no one dares to touch the stone. Or I'll dispose with all of you with my men._

Behind the shadows, Strider Hiryu is watching at Meden who senses that he was the real enemy.

* * *

 _Present Time:  
_

At Yggdrasil, Hunyo watches the whole view after seeing the whole country has been attacked by dimensional aliens as Ling Xiaoyu arrives to see him.

"Mr. Panganiban... do you know where Jin is?" Xiaoyu asked as Hunyo answered her question.

"He's with his father along with Ryu and the others. They are searching for the stone that the Tenzai family had kept."

"What!? That's what they are doing right now?" Xiaoyu said shockingly as Chun-Li arrives to see them.

"Yes... they are travelling through time in order to protect that stone in our new enemy's hands. If our enemy gets the stone first and he's gonna destroy everything in our world."

"How about we go find them?" Pai Chan also arrives to see them as well and seeing that Akira was also searching the same way as they did.

"Pai... you're here too."

"You girls had a lot of time wanted to go back in time. All right, I'll take you in a deserted Silveria Corporation." Hunyo said smirking as the girls happily agrees.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*In Jin's scenario, their meeting with Yuri and Flynn is a blend between Atlantica Online and Thousand Arms.

*The cave is similar to the same cave in Thousand Arms where the protagonist, Meis Triumph gains the mineral from the elemental spirits that engulfs from his broken sword.

*Kazuya is shown to wield a double half-moon axes after defeating the monster guardian a reference to his live action counterpart in the flop Tekken 2010 live-action movie.

*When Jin fights against monsters in the cave a reference to Soushi also the character from Thousand Arms who wields the katana during battle.

*Xiaoyu is seen wearing her school uniform in Mishima Polytechnic as her appearance is her Tekken 7 appearance.

*Chun-Li's appearance is based on Street Fighter V.

*Pai Chan's appearance is based on her guest appearance in DOA5 and it's updates.

*Strider Hiryu makes his brief appearance for this chapter.


	12. Hunt for the Red Hooded Hunter

**A/N:** I'm gonna add up Chun-Li and Xiaoyu in their own campaign to join up the three protagonists. In Ryu's Campaign this time it's going to be the Darkstalkers segment where both are going to find the real culprit who made Ryu with a facial hair which is his alternate appearance in Street Fighter V. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 11:** _Hunt for the Red Hooded Hunter_

 _Present Time:_

Arriving at the ruins of Silveria Corporation, Xiaoyu, Chun-Li and Pai are horribly surprised after seeing the whole building was destroyed until they found a room full of several doors and Rei was happy that Hunyo was all right.

"What took you so long? I've been so worried..." Rei said worried as Hunyo tells him.

"Sorry about that... I went to Yggdrasil to inform Lars and his rebel group about the situation until Due attacks me before Oro saved my life."

"So why are we here in this place?" Chun-Li wondered as Hunyo tells them.

"This is where Jin and the others are travelled in different time to retrieve the "portalstone" Our new enemy is trying to seek that stone in order to make a world domination."

"I guess we're gonna find Jin and fast. There's not much time." Xiaoyu said worried for Jin's safety as Rei gives her the note phone.

"Take this note phone it was more upgrade than the previous one that I gave to Jin and the others."

"If you press the centre of the note phone you might able to create a warp portal to make a different access of the warp portal." Hunyo explained. "It reminds me when I have a Note 4 model."

"Thanks for the explanation, Mr. Panganiban." Xiaoyu smiled thankfully. "I never expect this is just like a Note 5 model."

"Okay, Rei... do it." Hunyo said as Rei activates the machine and it zaps the blue laser blast and it was connected to the several doors and it creates a warp portal.

"Be careful out there. And Ms. Chinese Officer, don't ever sneak on the portal like the last time." Rei said to them as Chun-Li cheerfully agrees.

"Okay, Mr. Inventor... Come on, you two we don't have time."

As the trio enters the portal both Rei and Hunyo watch as it flashes in a white light. Hunyo knows that Jin and the others are still travelling through another time as he thought.

 _Be careful out there ladies... I know a lot of different people that you meet. Just how Jin had previously met them._

* * *

 _Ryu's Campaign_

"I recognised this place, it looks creepy on the outside." Ken reacted as Ryu replies.

"I guess we're in Morrigan's world. Which means people living in Morrigan's place are Darkstalkers."

"It reminds me when she and Demitri are aiding each other with Chun-Li in their side." Ken said as a girl in a red riding hood arrive to see them.

"Hey, you must be the wandering karate master. Long time no see..."

"Ryu, who's this girl? Is she's the red riding hood?" Ken asked as Ryu recognises her as Baby Bonnie Hood.

"She's the girl who aid us previously to fight Abyss. In Japanese, her name is Bulleta."

"So I guess you recognized me after all. What are you doing at the forest? Are you travelling around?"

"No, sorry... We came here looking for a stone." Ryu answered.

"A stone?" Baby Bonnie Hood wondered.

"Say blondie... you really act so calm lately and what's inside the picnic basket?" Ken calmly asked as Ryu stops him.

"Uh... Ken be quiet...? I'll tell you later after this."

"Take this energy tonic, Ryu... You can gain strength once you drink it. We'll I'll be off... I have to hunt some Darkstalkers out there." Baby Bonnie Hood gave the Energy drink to Ryu as she quickly leaves.

"Wow... she really gave you that energy drink." Ken smiled surprisingly as Ryu closes his eyes in disappointment.

"I don't know what she's trying to do. But I can sense that she's very mischievous."

At the Aensland castle, Felicia senses that two humans are approaching and she recognises Ryu and Ken.

"Meoh! The wandering street fighter is here!" Felicia smiled excitedly.

"Felicia, good to see you again..." Ryu smiled happily and Ken became impressed to see them again and he reminiscing the good times.

"Just reminds me that I just dated a special succubus until my wife beat me up thinking I was with another woman."

"Well well... if isn't Ryu and Ken." Morrigan arrives to see them which Felicia is in their side as she lets them stay at her castle.

Inside at her castle, Ryu is seen drinking the energy tonic that was given to him by Baby Bonnie Hood and Ken also recognises Morrigan is the same succubus who dates with him.

"So Morrigan... how are you today? After we previously beat Sigma and Vergil."

"Well our place is safe but my adopted father is trying to protect this place." Morrigan said knowing of her responsibilities of her family.

"Puuurrrr... Nice beard you have there, Ryu." Felicia said while trying to make a purr towards him as Ryu was surprised.

"Uh... Felicia... what's with you? You're acting much of a cat."

"Gah! Ryu what happened to your face!" Ken exclaimed shockingly. "You just gained a beard!"

"What beard?" Ryu wondered as Morrigan gives him the mirror to see and Ryu was horribly shocked from his appearance as he looked at the mirror. "WAHHHH! What happened to my face? There's no way I have a facial hair!"

"Ryu... did you drink something?" Morrigan asked as Felicia smells the energy tonic that he drunk and knowing it is not an energy tonic.

"Uh, I think he drunk a beard tonic. Morrigan. Something tells me that Baby Bonnie Hood is up to something..."

Demitri arrives to see them and to see Ryu and Ken as he laughs to see Ryu gains a beard.

"Gahahahaha! What just happened to Ryu, Morrigan? Why he has a beard? I haven't seen him had a facial hair before..."

"...Demitri, you have no idea... Ryu just drunk a beard tonic." Morrigan sighed as she tells Ryu. "Looks like Baby Bonnie Hood got deceived you to think it's an energy tonic. Don't worry we'll find the antidote for that tonic that you had drunk."

They spend time at Morrigan's castle as Ken became dismayed after seeing his best friend being deceived by Baby Bonnie Hood and Ryu becomes upset after what happened to his face.

"Just relax, old buddy... Morrigan is gonna help us to get you back to normal." Ken said encouraging him as Ryu lowers his head down in depressed.

"It would be awful if our master sees me like this. A student with a facial beard..."

"Ryu... it also happens in real life when teenage guys goes in puberty. They even gained a beard if they attempt to shave their facial hairs." Ken said telling him.

"..."

"About the red riding hood... You're trying to shut me up in the first place. I simply want to asks her what's inside of her picnic basket." Ken said as Ryu finally tells him.

"Baby Bonnie Hood is a no ordinary red riding hood, Ken. She was just like Chris wielding heavy firearms."

"Firearms... you mean to say, beneath her picnic basket is full of heavy firearms." Ken said shockingly.

"That's right... she maybe a calm and an happy girl but is also mischievous and sneaky when she fights." Ryu said as he explains to him. "She can hit her picnic basket to her opponent if its necessary but at times she shoots them with her uzi machine gun. But once she activates her hyper, she along with two of her mercenaries are trying to gang up on her opponent by shooting with their firearms in a rapid fire. It may damages their opponent, but they can kill them with multiple gunshots."

"Whoa... she was a tough opponent then." Ken said in regret.

"I guess I became very gullible to know of her tricks..." Ryu said sadly and Ken has a plan.

"Ryu... I have an idea... With that beard you gained. You might able to trick her the same way as she did. Remember you told me about one of her mercenaries has a beard with a Robin Hood costume. I think that would be our advantage."

"Are you sure about this, Ken?"

"Yeah... Since that red hooded girl has a dog. We have Felicia to deal with it. It would be a cat and dog chase. And that gi of yours which is in the most battered condition. Let's just say you might act like Kazuya did."

"What?"

"Come on, Ryu... Remember what Kazuya wore when we fight him for the Pandora's Box." Ken said trying to remember how they previously met Kazuya and Ryu finally accepts Ken's plan.

"You were right, Ken. Kazuya only wears karate pants during fights as he and Jin are in shirtless when they fight. Looks like this is the first time that I'm going to show up without my gi then."

Meanwhile, Baby Bonnie Hood became happy after deceiving Ryu for giving him the energy tonic as her dog senses something.

"What's the matter now?"

When she arrives in the vicinity, she saw a short black haired man in a red headband with a full beard wearing only a pair of tattered white karate pants.

"Excuse me... I came here looking for my informant. She says this is our meeting place."

"Oh really... Who's the person you are looking for?"

"A girl named Juri Han..."

As both Ken, Morrigan and Demitri hide in the bush after hearing that Baby Bonnie Hood has been sided with another human which Morrigan asks him.

"Who's Juri Han, Ken?"

"Wait... Juri is much like Ryu but with more vengeance. She is a Taekwondo practitioner who has a Feng Shui Engine in her left eye. I have to warn you that she's extremely dangerous." Ken said as he warns both of them about Juri.

"What are you trying to say, Ken?" Demitri said wanted to know more answers.

"Because of the Feng Shui Engine, this amplifies her fighting abilities. You know what I mean..." Ken said as Felicia begins to attack Baby Bonnie Hood's dog, Harry as she gives a chase which Baby Bonnie Hood was surprised as she wields her uzi machine gun.

"Okay... I know for sure this is an ambush or you're trying to hunt me down!" Baby Bonnie Hood said while wielding her uzi machine gun.

"Ohohoho... You're being to stupid, red hooded bitch." Morrigan arrives which she notices her for being a Darkstalker.

"Why you!?" Both girls begins to fight as she tries to shoot her with her uzi machine gun as Morrigan retaliates by shooting her Soul Fist towards the latter. Both Ken and Demitri became terrified to see the girls are fighting.

"Careful Ken... that gunshots might kill you..."

"Okay you Darkstalker... you want a piece of me!"

"Don't act so foolish... I came here looking for an antidote. A friend of mine just gained an ugly beard because you made him very depressed." Morrigan said as Baby Bonnie Hood became angered as she uses her hyper where she rapidly shoots with her firearms with two of her mercenaries as Morrigan retaliates the same using her hyper Soul Eraser where the several bats formed a laser weapon to shoot as it clashed in an explosion.

"I never seen Ryu encountered this people here." Ken surprised as Demitri smirks.

"Well your friend is definitely encounter Morrigan when saving our world from every destruction.

Both girls are soon exhausted as Baby Bonnie Hood has plenty of attempts to shoot Morrigan.

"That's it... If you want an antidote then You have to get through me first..."

"Ohohoho... you're so stupid... Are you saying that you were looking for the Taekwondo lady?" Morrigan giggled. "Didn't you know the person you just ask is the same person that you tricked him?"

"What?" Baby Bonnie Hood noticed the person she just asked was in fact Ryu as he confronts her while activating his Hadou Kakusei much to her surprise. "Impossible... I never though he...?"

Ryu angrily manages to knock Baby Bonnie Hood completely with a powerful Shin Shoryuken as she drops the antidote from her picnic basket as Ken takes it as the latter was on the ground, clutching her groin.

"I got the antidote..."

"I have no idea to ask you, Bonnie Hood... I never seen you were affiliated with Juri." Ryu said raising his brow as she admits it.

"Ugh... She told me to get rid of the both of you. That's why I was affiliated with her. Same goes to the bald maverick..."

Baby Bonnie Hood was soon lose unconscious after being knocked down by Ryu which Morrigan noticed how Juri affiliates with other people.

"I had no idea why that person affiliates people like Baby Bonnie Hood. You know this, Ryu?"

"I'm pretty sure, Juri has her own motives to get rid of us. It appears she is also responsible for letting Sigma to deal with us too." Ryu answered knowing of her motives.

After what happened, Ryu is now seen in cleanly shaved after drinking the antidote and Ken was happy to see his best friend has no beard.

"So Ryu... what do we do now? We're gonna find the stone we were searching for and this time you're back as being no beard."

"You making me laugh, Ken... I guess we'll continue to find the stone." Ryu said calmly as Demitri arrives to see them.

"Forgive me for saying this, gentlemen. The stone you are seeking is not here in our place."

"Great! I guess we better keep looking then." Ken shakes his head and Ryu senses a warp portal somewhere in Morrigan's castle.

"Ken, I can sense a warp portal somewhere."

"Morrigan simply knows she must be talking to Lilith right now." Demitri said as he goes to find her as both Ryu and Ken followed him.

The warp portal door is shown where both Morrigan and Lilith using their powers to open as the trio came to see them.

"Eeek... Morrigan isn't that?"

"So Ryu... how are you feeling without a facial hair?" Morrigan asked nicely as Ryu remarks.

"It looks better without a beard. Is that a warp portal?"

"You two better go on... We can handle ourselves." Demitri said nicely and Ryu and Ken nods as Morrigan tells them.

"Make sure to find that Taekwondo lady and tell Chun-Li all the details of your travels."

"We'll tell her soon, Morrigan. See you around..." Ryu said as both himself Ken enters the warp portal as the trio watches. Felicia arrives to see them and to see both Ryu and Ken are already entered at the warp portal.

"Gosh... I wanted to give them something...nyaoh!"

"Morrigan... I guess we can help them, do we?" Lilith said as Morrigan calmly replies.

"We could, Lilith... But first why don't you return to my body."

"Okay..." Lilith said as both she and Morrigan forms into one and Demitri and Felicia watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira and Kage-Maru arrived three years in their present time.

"Whoa... that's the time where I win the second tournament. This is totally weird." Akira said as Kage-Maru stops him.

"Be careful, Akira... Look at this?"

Both men saw people are been killed by yakuza members from a different family clan until a taxi driver arrives to see them.

"Get in you two or these people are going to kill you..."

Both Akira and Kage-Maru saw as the driver of the taxi is non other than Kazuma Kiryu which he tells them to do.

"Akira, we better go..." Kage-Maru said as Akira agrees as they get inside the taxi as Kazuma drove them off to safety.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Morrigan and Demitri appears as a pair unit while Felicia and Baby Bonnie Hood serves as both Solo and Rival unit respectively in the upcoming game.

*Ryu grows a full beard after drinking the energy tonic gave him by Baby Bonnie Hood as his appearance was his alternate appearance in Street Fighter V. When his beard grows it also references Paul's item move where his hair grow.

*Ken also mentions Kazuya wearing his primary outfit to make Ryu wears the same outfit as both Jin and Kazuya wore as he references himself being in shirtless and his outfit being tattered as his alternate costume in Street Fighter IV.

*Ryu also wears his alternate costume in Street Fighter V.

*Both Morrigan and Baby Bonnie Hood are clashing with their hypers as their hypers are based in their appearance in Marvel VS Capcom 2.

*Ryu uses a powerful Shin Shoryuken against Baby Bonnie Hood which is one of his hypers in Marvel VS Capcom 3 and its updates.

*Kazuma Kiryu from Yakuza makes his appearance in the last part of the chapter where he and Gojo Majima are playable in the same upcoming game, Project X Zone 2.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to the second and final movie, "Anacondas: Hunt for the Blood Orchid"


	13. Family of Gang Wars

**A/N:** This next chapter where Akira and Kage-Maru are joining forces with Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima from the Yakuza games where they are playable in the same upcoming game, Project X Zone 2. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 12:** _Family of Gang Wars_

 _Akira's Campaign_

At Fukuoka, Kazuma takes both Akira and Kage-Maru to Okinawa where they will be safe. He knows that other family members had involved in numerous crimes.

"What's your name anyway? You were acting like a taxi driver but your outfit is much more formal." Akira said wanted to know who he is.

"I'm Kazuma Kiryu, I am the famous member of the Toji Clan. I never seen you two before wearing Chinese garbs or Ninja attires." Kazuma finally introduced himself to them.

"I'm Akira Yuki and this is Kage-Maru. We're here to search for a stone."

"I heard about both of you, you two must be from the Virtua tournament. I was expecting to see both of you fight." Kazuma smirked nicely to both.

"Anyway, where do you take us?" Akira asked as Kazuma replies.

"To Okinawa, I was running an orphanage there. Goro Majima is already freed after been arrested."

"By the way, Kiryu... if you're driving a taxi then why are you not wearing casual clothes like other taxi drivers do?"

"I'll tell you later once we go there." Kazuma said as the taxi drive straight.

At Okinawa, Goro Majima was guarding outside the Sunshine Orphanage while wielding a heavy rifle only to see Kazuma and two other people came to see him.

"Kazuma... you're here..."

"What happened here, Goro? Have you seen Haruka?" Kazuma asked as Goro shakes his head.

"That girl of yours just left without a word. She was trying to go to Osaka to become a pop star or something."

"I don't believe this..." Kazuma said in disappointment which Akira wonders why he was acting differently.

"Uh... Kazuma... what's going on?"

"Haruka is my step-daughter. She just left the orphanage after I left to Fukuoka."

"You mean... she's...?" Akira wondered and Kage-Maru sensed something sinister as he utterly beats one of the gang members in a bloody pulp with his fighting style.

"Looks like our enemy has followed our way?"

Goro manages to defeat several members with his machine gun knowing that this gang knows Haruka's whereabouts.

"Kazuma I guess these guys they're from Osaka. We have to find her and fast."

The group travel to Osaka and knowing it was a busy town. Until a few gang members are rounded up alleyway.

"Anyway Kazuma why does the family clan are involved this mess?" Akira asked as Kazuma explains.

"The family clans that you're saying are the yakuza. Each family members would definitely make an alliance or being opposed with one another. But other times they would fight each other to the death with any kinds of weaponry or firearms."

"I don't get it, Kazuma... why do you explain to those bonkers?" Goro said as Kazuma angrily scolds him.

"They're the fighters from the Virtua Tournament, Goro. Now stop saying to them like that?"

"Yipes! I do not know?"

"You three... check it out..." Kage-Maru said as the trio take a peek and Kazuma discovers that Haruka was kidnapped which she was taken by the gang members.

"They take her to the back door." Akira said raising his brow.

"All right... Time to put an end of this mess!" Kazuma said as he wields a rifle-like machine gun.

At the gang hideout, Haruka has been gagged and tied up and was sexually harassed by each of the gang members by trying to video taping her.

"Sorry to say, girly. We're not here to hurt you. We came here to make a threat towards Kiryu." One of the gang members said which Haruka was scared to see them attempting to rape her. "These boys are way too much to like you. But don't worry they will do anything what they want. Hey, who's going to video this?"

The gang leader was surprised after seeing his men were beaten one by one brutally and Goro is seen looking at Haruka with a tape recorder.

"Wow... I've never seen Haruka wears only a small clothing." Goro said only to be punched in the head by Kazuma.

"You dumbass, stop doing that!" Kazuma said and becomes angered towards them. "That's far enough... You fools are a bunch of perverts attempting to video tape my step-daughter. Guess what, I'm going to kill all of you here!"

Both Kazuma and Goro fight off most of the gang members at once as Akira untie the rope to free Haruka as he and Kage-Maru join the fray. After this, the gang leader gunpoints towards Kazuma.

"Kazuma!"

"You think you were tough enough to fight all of us. You're dead!"

"I don't think so..." Akira said as he manages to make a powerful blow towards the gang leader knocking him down in the process.

"Thank you, Akira... I owe you." Kazuma said thankfully as he goes to his step daughter as he removes his off-white suit jacket to cover herself.

"Dad... thank you for rescuing me. I'm so sorry that I left the orphanage."

"You should tell me if you're going out. Why are you here in Osaka?" Kazuma said wanted to ask her.

"I wanted to become a pop star idol to make my own normal life, dad. You're always fighting with a lot of dangerous people in every town." Haruka said sadly as Kazuma tells her.

"Don't say that, Haruka. I always do that to set things right. If every family clan would clash again. I'm sure I would be more involved with others."

As both father and step-daughter reunion, Akira cries as he sniffs and Kage-Maru became serious to see them.

After the incident, Kazuma is seen getting dressed as a taxi driver as both Akira and Kage-Maru saw him and seeing his dragon tattoo on his back.

"So you're going back being a taxi driver again, Kazuma." Akira said smiling.

"Yeah... I finally understand why Haruka left the orphanage. I got so worried if any danger will happen to her in Osaka." Kazuma said as Kage-Maru realises his appearance.

"I guess that dragon tattoo on your back really noticed you for being a Toji clan. You are indeed a powerful yakuza."

"..."

"Damn... I guess the stone is not in Kazuma's world after all. We are always fighting a lot of bad people in other dimensions like this." Akira said in disappointment.

"You better keep it up, Akira. I'm sure a lot of people would definitely find it." Kazuma said encouraging him as the trio watches Haruka goes for an audition to become an idol.

"So Kazuma... what are you going to do now?" Akira asked as Kazuma tells him.

"Well I let Goro to guard the orphanage during my absence, I'm going to disguise myself as Suzuki Taichi as a taxi driver to get back at Fukuoka."

"Good luck with that, Kazuma... Be careful." Akira said as he and Kage-Maru bid farewell to Kazuma as they activate the warp portal get inside of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai Chan are fighting most demons in the same route with their own fighting styles as they are later saved by Vergil.

"Wait a minute, are you?"

Dante later arrives to save them as well by shooting most of the demons with his double hand guns utilising his Weasel Shots.

"Hello ladies... and you too Chun-Li?"

"Dante... I thought you're the same person wearing the red get up and Vergil was." Chun-Li said recognising them as Vergil tells them.

"I guess you knew us from the present time. But you're in our past time."

"It appears those two are different, right." Xiaoyu wondered and Pai Chan closes her eyes.

"I hope so. These two might be trusted."

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Back at Yggdrasil, Lars along with Hunyo and Rei discovers another enemy is spotted on their base much to everyone's surprise after the latter two came back from the ruined building in Silveria Corporation.

"Looks like someone is trying to destroy our base. Okay time to confront this..." Lars said as he quickly goes off as both Hunyo and Rei notices who she was.

"Mr. Panganiban... do you think this enemy is?"

"I should have known that woman she's must be siding with Meden. However, I'm pretty sure someone is making an alliance with it." Hunyo said as the woman reveals to be Saya which she manages to defeat most of Lars' rebel soldiers behind her a Shadaloo air blimp was watching the whole event as M. Bison was seen floating after surviving from being exploded during his fight with Juri in their Pandora state from the past and destroying Ingrid's territory.

"Hmph... Looks like these mop heads are nothing more than this. Now with Meden is in my side. Nothing compares with my Psycho Power, hahaha..." M. Bison laughs maniacally as he continues to watch.

On the ground, an severely injured girl was revealed to be Ingrid after her base was destroyed due to M. Bison and Juri's deadly fight and seeing that she wanted to tell everyone the whole truth.

 _I must tell everybody... Ugh... I have to get in here and fast..._

* * *

*This chapter takes place between Yakuza 4 and Yakuza 5.

*In Haruka's rescue it is a reference to GTO's Episode 15.

*Dante and Vergil make their appearance in this chapter as Dante appears in his Devil May Cry 3 and Marvel VS Capcom 3 outfit.

*Saya from Namco X Capcom makes her first appearance in this chapter as one of Meden's allies.

*M. Bison appears in his Street Fighter V appearance and he was revealed to be teaming up with Meden Traore for world domination.

*Ingrid from Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX makes an appearance in the end of the chapter in her severely injured state.


	14. The World meets The Azure

**A/N:** Since more characters are revealed in the last chapter for the upcoming game, this time Jin and Kazuya are now in the online the World to find Shugo as Kite. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 13:** _The World meets The Azure_

 _Present Time:_

Lars arrives to confront Saya who is waiting for the fight.

"So you must be their leader. I've never seen you before." Saya smirked evilly.

"So you're the one who killed my men. Now bring it!" Lars said as he readied his fighting stance as Reiji and Xiao Mu came to his aid.

"Reiji... not you again..." Saya said angrily.

"So Saya... you came all this way to destroy the base. Perhaps that I'll stop you with this." Reiji said smirking.

"Hmph... Don't make me laugh, Reiji. Guess that I lost interest to fight you three in a handicap. I'll stop you once this is over." Saya manages to flee by throwing them with smoke grenades.

"Darn she got away..." Reiji said raising his brow as Lars thanked him.

"Gee thanks for the rescue."

"Anytime, Mr. Rebel officer..." Reiji said calmly.

"Looks like Saya was riding on an air blimp." Xiao Mu said as both watched and Lars recognises the Shadaloo insignia from the blimp implying that Bison was alive.

"Impossible... Bison was alive...!"

"What!?" Reiji said as Lars was horribly surprised to see Bison was here and knowing that he was teaming up with the dimensional aliens.

"I thought he and Juri disappeared during their confrontation while we were in Antarctic. But how...?"

* * *

 _Jin's Campaign_

Jin was contacted by Ryu as they are in the online game called The World.

"I see you were in the world full of gas who are now freed from engulfed it's like killing with an air pollution." Jin jokily said.

"You must be careful too, Jin especially your father. You know his motives he maybe he's in your side. But he appears to gain the power for his own purposes." Ryu said telling him.

"Okay, I'll be careful... I'm sure..." Jin said as he calmly hung up his edge phone as Kazuya remarks about what Ryu warns him.

"So Ryu really notices me for being too much cliche. How pathetic?"

"You shouldn't say that father?" Jin said grinning.

"Anyway, we're here in the place where other people have different tattoos like you in every part of the body." Kazuya said smirking.

"We're in the online game, The World. This is where I met Shugo in his online game form as Kite. I was looking for him." Jin said while closing his eyes.

"Tch... You're very fond so much to children, Jin. Just how Jun had treated you that way..." Kazuya commented.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Kite?"

"..."

"Sorry for being interrupt, My name is Haseo. I heard someone is mentioning about Kite." Haseo said nicely as Kazuya became disappointed as Jin confronts him.

"Well I have a friend who is a small version of Kite. I met him when he thinks of me as a monster."

"Really?"

"You may think Kite that you already knew is different. But this Kite that I was looking for was Shugo." Jin said telling him.

"Whoa... I never met this kid before. I heard someone who joined in my party but I'm afraid he was siding with Skeith." Haseo said sadly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well you maybe feel angered if I say this to you. The person that I was searching known as Azure Kite." Haseo said and Jin decides to help him knowing that Azure Kite and Shugo is the same person.

"All right, I have to find Shugo. I remember what he told me to meet him in The World. So I'm here now..."

"Oh well, I guess I would be involved with this one sick mission again." Kazuya shrugged.

As the trio arrives to find Shugo, they discovered Balmung is fighting against Skeith which he was also looking for Shugo.

"Finally, new reinforcements..." Balmung said in relief.

"Do you know where Shugo is?"

"Shugo?"

"He is a friend who plays The World as a small of Kite." Haseo said as Balmung recognises him.

"I recognises him, he alongside with Rena who saved The World by rebooting the system by using most of their powers."

"Save the chit chat for later, we have to fight this full of garbage." Kazuya said as he readied his stance.

As the trio fight off Skeith, Jin eventually manages to escape as he falls down from the trap.

"GWAHHHH!"

"Jin, NO!" Kazuya yelled his son's name he avoids Skeith's attack as he viciously knocks him with a 10-hit combo. Skeith barely stands to see them as the trio ready to fight them off.

Meanwhile, Jin finally wakes up, and he wobbles his head knowing that he fell off the trap.

"Ugh... what is this place?"

"A human in a place like this..."

Jin notices Kite but a different person revealing to be Azure Kite a zombified Kite in appearance.

"Shugo, is that you?"

"..."

"Shugo... It's me, Jin. Don't you recognise me?" Jin said wanted to remember him by as Azure Kite becomes hostile and attacks him with his double daggers which Jin repels it with his Mishima War Sabre.

Both are clashing each other with weapons and Jin sees that he was at the edge of the cliff and Azure Kite attempts to knock him off the cliff. Jin eventually dodges with unbelievable speed.

"Where are you?" Azure Kite said as Jin manages to knock him with a Demon's Paw and he goes in a quick pace as he grabs him as he uses both his angelic and demonic powers to heal him using touch.

"Shugo... do you remember the good times. You were so happy when we always hang out with each other. You made a promise back there before the attack had happened that you wanted to see your twin sister, Rena."

When Azure Kite recognises Rena's name it zooms a flashback where he and Rena using more of their powers to reboot the system. Then, he made a promise to Jin to go with him to see Rena which the latter had agreed. With that, Azure Kite eventually purified as he turns back into Shugo as Kite as Jin releases him before losing consciousness.

"Shugo, wake up..."

"Jin! It's you...!" Shugo said as he hugged him as he cries.

"It's okay... You already told me before me and my father can travel in different time to see you in The World." Jin said as he smiles.

"That's right... I was so scared after I became a zombified in-appearance. After I found a strange ball or something." Shugo said remembering of his discovery which Jin notices it was the "portalstone" they were searching for.

"Wait, Shugo... That strange ball... are you saying about the "portalstone"?"

"Uhhuh..."

"You're kidding me..." Jin said in relief. "I'd inform Ryu about this but before that we have to help Haseo, Balmung and my father."

"Right..." Shugo nodded.

Both Jin and Shugo knows they were at the bottom of the cliff and seeing this as a booby trap for anyone can pass through.

"Are you sure this is right way?" Jin asked and Shugo answered.

"Yes... Do we climb so high, Jin?"

"Too easy..." Jin smirked as he tells Shugo. "Shugo, don't look at me while I transformed."

"Uh..." Shugo tries to cover his eyes as Jin transforms into Devil Jin but in a semi-form change due to his normal form's primary outfit as he was scared to his demonic appearance. "Ahhhh! Is that you Jin?"

"Don't be afraid, I had no intention on killing children. I never thought my human form would become so fond to kids." Devil Jin while shaking his head.

"Uhh..."

"Come I won't hurt you... This is going to be a wild ride..." Devil Jin smirked as Shugo reluctantly agrees which he was scared as Devil Jin carries to his back on a piggy back ride and Shugo was surprised on his feathered black wings as he quickly flies away which Shugo screams in terror.

Skeith still stands to fight on both Haseo, Balmung and Kazuya who are very exhausted after the fight.

"Darn it..." Haseo said in exhaustion until a beam of light appears which Balmung discovers it was the Data Drain.

"Get down both of you!" Balmung said as both Haseo and Kazuya ducked to avoid the beam of light as Skeith was shattered into pieces.

"That light can kill us with one projectile." Kazuya said in disappointment as both Balmung and Haseo discovers it was coming from Shugo.

"I did it..."

"Shugo, you're okay..." Balmung said worried as Jin arrives which makes Kazuya get worried.

"Jin, you're alive..."

"I'm fine, father... and I found Shugo." Jin said calmly.

"So this is Shugo i thought you were Kite and you look liked him." Haseo said happily.

"So there's a real Kite here. Now that's nice..." Shugo smiled happily.

After the incident, Jin, Kazuya and Shugo leave after Balmung allows Shugo to come with them.

"Jin, I'm so relieved that you came here. I just wanted to help you on your travels." Shugo said as Jin calmly replies.

"At least you easily beat that monster with your bracelet. Now you have to tell me where you found that stone."

"So this kid knows the location, Jin. Perhaps, I will get the stone first before they do." Kazuya said as he evilly grins towards both of them which Shugo becomes scared as he hides on Jin's back.

"Jin, what's with him?"

"As I thought... so you join us to travel to find that stone so that you will get the stone for yourself. It's so very you..." Jin said gritted his teeth. "You haven't changed a bit even though you failed to gain the power from Gill."

"So what? Now you have to take that kid with me or else I forcibly beat you like we always do." Kazuya said evilly as he confronts both his own son and Shugo until he sensed a blast is coming towards them. "Look out!"

Kazuya pushes Jin away with Shugo as it manages to knock them from the blast separately in deep explosion. Meden was watching the whole event and to see the stone was in this dimension.

"I can sense the stone here in this dimension. Now this is my only chance to become invincible." Meden said as he evilly smirks. "Filthy humans... you had no idea how much that stone will cause. Now my men, search for that stone..."

"Yes!"

Jin soon wakes up as well as Shugo and becomes angered after seeing his father had his intent to get the "portalstone" for his own. Shugo becomes saddened after what happened.

"Jin, are you upset?"

"I'm sorry, Shugo... that you were involved in my family problems. My father and I usually don't get along." Jin said sadly to Shugo.

"..."

"When I met him from the start, he antagonised me from my dream after I was captured by my grandfather and it was a nightmare. Until I realised for myself that I despises everything with the Mishima family." Jin said as he continued to explain. "The only person I cared about was my mother, Jun Kazama."

"Jin..."

"Because of my curse blood in my veins my father and grandfather are my own enemies and we always fight each other to death." Jin said which makes Shugo in tears after hearing of his problems.

"Jin... like the old man says. You still had a little respect to him. Despite his evil plans, he is still your father."

"Sensei really knows my condition, Shugo." Jin said as both noticed something glowing on the ground which Shugo had discovered it first.

"That's the strange ball I was talking about..." Shugo said as Jin quickly digs it as it turns out to be the "portalstone".

"This is the "portalstone" and it's similar to Azazel's orb."

"When I touched that stone, I was transformed into a zombified version of me." Shugo said scarily and Jin recognises how Azazel's Orb does the same thing when anyone else touches.

"It reminds me if anyone touches Azazel's orb they will become something demonic like my devil form. However, if my devil form touches I know for sure my devil powers will be absorbed and my tattoo on my left arm will disappear." Jin said becomes knowledgable to the "portalstone" as he sees some of Meden's men are searching for the stone. "Shugo, we better go and take that stone. Put it on my backpack."

Shugo quickly put the stone on Jin's backpack as both Jin and Shugo manage to escape with the "portalstone" as one of Meden's men had already detected them and tries to shoot them which they dodges. Jin saw the warp door which is the only way they can transport to another time.

"Shugo, come on..." Jin said tries to let Shugo hurry up as both quickly enters the warp door.

"Sir... the stone was found and they were taken by two humans."

"What!? Those filthy humans... We can't let them get away. We'll capture them once we found them." Meden said thundered angrily.

However, Kazuya was observing their new enemy's movements which he becomes disappointed after he interrupts his plan as he thought.

 _Okay you bastard now that you_ _interrupted my plan. Time to put you down. Once I'm done with you, Jin is next..._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Haseo and Balmung makes an appearance in this chapter as he and Kite are playable in the upcoming game along with Skeith and Azure Kite.

*Haseo also recognizes Shugo as Kite due to his small version of Kite's appearance.

*Jin transforms into Devil Jin but in his semi-form change in his appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken.

*The portal stone that Meden searches is similar to Azazel's Orb in Tekken 6.

*Jin becomes knowledgable about the portal stone a reference to his knowledge about Azazel and his temple in Tekken 6. He also references Hwoarang, Ganryu and his devil form's ending where they touches the orb.

*The title of chapter is a reference of BlazBlue's Noel Vermillion/Mu-12 as the Eye of the Azure.

*This segment is after the events between the game ./hack LINK and the end of the anime ./hack Legend of the Twilight.


	15. The Devils meets The Demons

**A/N:** This time it is Chun-Li's group to take on their brief adventure. It's all about how Dante and Vergil teaming up. This takes place after Dante and saves Chun-Li's group. Here is our next chapter of Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter** **14:** _The_ _Devils meets The Demons_

 _Chun-Li's Campaign_

After saving the trio, Dante takes them to an unnamed shop in an American Metropolis.

"So this is where you worked, Dante. I realised that you previously helped us back when we fight Galactus." Chun-Li said cheerfully.

"Oh that... I actually have a rival who tries to clash me with my double handguns even with my sword." Dante said remembering of his encounter with Deadpool as he explains. "That guy is a pretty charismatic but with a comic relief. When we clashed to shoot our guns he got interrupted and someone accidentally injects his butt from a succubus lady."

"Hahaha... Oh my!" Xiaoyu laughed.

"But that smarts..." Pai said shockingly..

"I guess Morrigan had a clashed with Iron Man while you and Deadpool are fighting. I guess she was sorry for that." Chun-Li said smiling and Xiaoyu had found a letter.

"Uh... you two check this letter."

"Wait! That letter comes from my older twin brother?" Dante said as Chun-Li recognises the letter coming from Vergil.

"I saw him that he's with you after you saved us back there."

"I think he's going to fight me... because he opposes humans despite this. We are destined to fight each other." Dante said knowing of his destiny.

"So where he is now?" Pai asked and Dante replies.

"He must be somewhere in the abandoned building where I fought Deadpool. I maybe had a terrible luck with women. I guess you three would help me out."

The group proceeds to get through the top of the building. As Demons are swarming behind the place, Dante manages to shoot with his double handguns, Ebony and Ivory to kill most demons and demonstrating his athleticism. At the top of the building, Vergil finally made his decision to meet his younger twin brother and to see more demons along the way.

"Vergil..."

"Dante, what a pleasant surprise?" Vergil said as Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai arrive the scene. "Hmph, if isn't the Asian officer. Why is she doing here?"

"Vergil, it appears that you have a motive of your own." Chun-Li said knowing of his plans.

"Save the chit chat for later, lady. Looks like more demons are coming to get you. I would abhor my brother but I want the power that I gained." Vergil said and both brothers manages to defeat every single demon.

Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai decide to help the both Dante and Vergil as they brought scores every demons they encountered. Vergil unleashes his Dimensional Slash while Dante makes a rain storm of bullets using his Weasel Shots until Chun-Li manages to eliminate most demons unleashing a far more powerful Kikosho. After eliminating the demons both Dante and Vergil are not seeing eye to eye as Chun-Li notices the brothers have different fates.

"I guess those two are not get along..." Pai said and Xiaoyu notices Vergil who looks like Jin.

"Wow... you look like Jin. But you have white hair."

"Sorry but who is he?" Vergil said in confusion and he finally confronts his brother due to his opposition about humans and embraces his demon power. "Dante, you're lucky that these three are helping us. The next time we've meet, we maybe twins but we as enemies."

Vergil eventually leaves the scene as Dante watches and Chun-Li notices his greed for power.

"His greed for power is just like Albert Wesker's."

After the incident, Dante decides to find his brother at the tower where he was informed by Lady.

"So ladies... are you sure you're gonna leave?"

"Yes, Dante... I guess your brother reminds me that he was trailing someone in order to gain his demon powers." Chun-Li said referring to Vergil defeats Memphis.

"Meeting him will be a good timing. Okay ladies... let's just say we parted ways." Dante smiled towards the trio as he set out alone to find Vergil at the tower as they watch him leave.

"Wow, Chun-Li. You definitely recognises that person. His older twin he looks just like Jin's." Xiaoyu said smiling and Pai retorts.

"Grow up, Xiaoyu. If this guy washed up his hair? He would be just like the same guy who aids us."

"I guess Dante and Vergil are both twins but in polar opposite between the two." Chun-Li remarked as the trio noticed the warp door is on the right side of the forest.

"It's a warp door? But why it is standing here?" Xiaoyu wondered as Chun-Li replied.

"I guess this is our cue, let's go..."

With that the trio proceeds to enter the warp portal and it zooms into a dark cloudy sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken ends up in the world of Resonance of Fate and all people are now free from poisonous gas. Ryu was later called by Jin after he and Shugo ended up in the world of 1950's which is the world of Sakura Wars.

"I see... you found the "portalstone". I'm completely amused..." Ryu said amusing.

"You don't have to be amused, Ryu. I know for sure Meden is gone after me because I found the stone." Jin said as he explains. "I found the "portalstone" in Shugo's online game, "The World" and the "portalstone" has the same effects as the Azazel's Orb."

"What are you trying to say, Jin?" Ken asked plainly.

"The effects of the stone can amplifies the power of it's host. If anyone sees it's glowing power or not it manages to alter it's appearance and it's also corrupts normal people just how my friends would be corrupted to become a monster." Jin explained. "Therefore, this must be the reason why Meden is after the stone is to amplifies his power to destroy our planet.

"So that's what he's after... he wants to gain the stone in order to amplifies his strength. Just like it happened to me when my Satsui no Hado got controlled over me from the BLECE machine." Ryu said knowing of Meden's plans.

"By the way, Jin. Why Kazuya is not with you?" Ken asked as Jin closes his eyes in disappointment.

"My father had betrayed me. He also seeks the stone as well so that he will gain his power for his own. He never changed after he failed numerous times to gain the power he needs from others."

"Ugh... He has to grow up... he shouldn't act to recklessly just to gain the power he wants." Ken said becomes angered on Kazuya's actions.

"I'll call you back once I get some knowledge in how to get back to our own time." Jin said before finally hung off.

Ryu realizes Kazuya's actions for being power hungry after previously defeated by Gill and Ken still shakes his head for his actions.

"I don't believe this... Why Kazuya have to do this to betray his own son?" Ryu said in regret and Ken becomes merciful for his actions.

"That guy needs to get his head examine. What was he thinking?"

Therefore, Zephyr arrives and reunites with both of them who becomes upset knowing there's another incident had happened.

"Hey you must be Ryu and Ken..."

"Huh? You're the troublemaker guy who gunpoints on us." Ken said recognising Zephyr as a troublemaker and Ryu senses someone's presence.

"Looks like another trouble happened in this town after the whole poison gas is already gone."

"There was an assailant just attacked Vashyron. He got mauled by a strange Asian girl with two horned hairstyle. I wanted to kill her with our guns but she was too fast." Zephyr said telling them as both Ryu and Ken recognised who she was.

"Ryu, I think that girl they mentioned was Juri. She must be here in their world." Ken wondered and Ryu becomes serious.

"Ken, I guess it's time to help them out. I never thought Juri is here to incapacitate someone. These people once she kills them they would turn into crystals. We have to find her and fast."

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Lars is seen driving an SUV along with Hunyo who are trying to find more survivors on the deserted city.

"I've never seen you can drive an SUV, Lars." Hunyo said amusing.

"Lili gave me this SUV as a token to find Jin. To make sure to defeat him or else she will kill me." Lars snickered.

"What a bratty attitude? She shouldn't say those things to the elderly if you don't ask me..." Hunyo said and Lars looked at both Reiji and Xiao Mu who are at the backseat.

"At least these two can help us, Hunyo."

"Lars, stop the car!" Hunyo nudges at him as he stops the SUV.

"What is it?"

"You almost hit an injured girl who's already been collapsed." Hunyo said seriously.

"What injured girl?" Lars looked and he was shocked to see the injured girl was in front of him. "Oh no... you were right."

Lars, Hunyo and Reiji gets off the SUV and to take the girl which Xiao Mu was watching the injured girl is revealed to be Ingrid.

"Whoa... she was seriously injured. Where did she have those injuries?" Reiji wondered as Hunyo recognises the incident.

"That must be the space crash incident. According to the news a girl was seen survived from the crash after two individuals are fighting brutally within her spaceship."

Lars grabs his phone from his pocket as he sends a medic officer here to take the injured girl to their base.

"I need a medic, hurry. We found an injured girl in the deserted town." Lars said as he finally hung up his phone. "Don't worry, the medic is on it's way."

"What a relief...?" Reiji said in relief as Lars thought about the girl they found.

 _This strange girl she looks like De Rochefort's. But I feel strange about her...?_

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The timeline is before Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening where he and Vergil are partners before the latter begins to embrace his demon powers.

*Deadpool is mentioned by Dante and their fight is a reference to the trailer where he and Deadpool are fighting with swords and firearms.

*Chun-Li also notices Vergil's actions as power hungry and mentioning Resident Evil's Albert Wesker also refers to Vergil's black colour scheme to resemble Albert.

*Chun-Li uses her crossover version of her Super Art, Kikosho.

*Ryu and Ken become dismayed to Kazuya's actions a reference to their rival battle with him and Nina Williams in Street Fighter X Tekken.

*Lars' win animation in Tekken 7 is shown in this chapter and also references his Tekken 6 win animation where he calls one of his soldiers that he found an injured person to send a medic.

*Hunyo also mentions how Ingrid was injured which in the end of Powers and Fists: The Secret of the Pandora's Box where both Bison and Juri are freed from being time stop as Ingrid's base is destroyed from their fight as she herself got injured from the crash.

*Lars also mentions Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort due to Ingrid's hairstyle and appearance.


	16. Taekwondo VS Ansatsuken

**A/N:** This next chapter is the Resonance of Fate segment but is not based on the plot of the games. Juri from Street Fighter series makes her appearance who tries to sabotage other characters by incapacitate with her Taekwondo moves. Could Ryu or Ken will stop her. Here's the next chapter...

 **Chapter 15:** _Taekwondo VS Ansatsuken_

 _Ryu's Campaign_

In the hospital in the downtown outside of Tower of Basel, Vashyron is shown to have serious injuries and Leanne took care of him as Zephyr arrives to see them.

"Zephyr, did you find anything?"

"I just found both Ryu and Ken along the way..." Zephyr said as Ryu and Ken arrive to see them and Ken notices Vashyron's physical injuries.

"Whoa... he got brutally injured."

"That's what I'm talking about... That asian girl with two pointed horns was behind this mess. We tried so hard to fight her with firearms but she manages to hit Vashyron brutally by kicks." Zephyr said wanted to have revenge against Juri as Ryu warns him.

"Juri is no ordinary opponent to you and others live here. She was just like me who makes the thrill of the battle but hers is filled with vengeance. I'm guessing that she wants to sabotage any where in your world to make things worse."

"I think you can't kill her on purpose because of her Feng Shui Engine." Ken said knowing of Juri's capabilities and both Leanne and Zephyr wants to know more about their enemy.

"Feng Shui Engine...? You mean to say this..." Zephyr wondered.

"The Feng Shui Engine was created by Seth during the S.I.N. tournament and it was implanted on Juri's left eye." Ryu explained. "Her parents were killed by Bison and she left to die from her severe injuries. When she had that artificial eye implanted on her, she now seeks vengeance towards Bison. She also hurt my friends who attempt to arrest her from her crimes."

"..."

"But how do we stop her if she has that eye?" Leanne asked.

"That artificial eye can be malfunctioned if she overuses her powers." Ken answered and tells them. "That eye can amplifies her fighting abilities and her style of fighting. That must be reason why she quickly incapacitates your friend over there."

"Okay... Now I know how to stop her with that?" Zephyr said finally fueled with rage as Ryu tells him.

"Calm down... I think we could fight Juri somewhere. But it's going to take a while."

At the outskirts, Zephyr pointed out where they found her in the forest. Ryu and Ken knows Juri was hiding as they sensed her presence.

"Darn... she was there a while ago?" Zephyr gritted angrily and Ken sensed someone's approaching revealing to be Juri as she uses Shikusen along with both 2nd Impact and 3rd Strike as Ken retaliates with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku which she dodges. Zephyr angrily gunpoints at her with his double machine gun as Ryu was ready to fight her.

"Well well well... if isn't Ryu and Ken... What a nice surprise...?" Juri said in a sultry manner.

"Juri, I didn't expect that it was you who injured Vashyron. Didn't you know that these people can turn to crystals if you let them succumb to their injuries?" Ryu said in a serious tone.

"Hehe... I was very pity of you, Ryu. I actually manipulate the blondie in a red riding hood in order to humiliate you." Juri said knowing of her motives. "I came here within Bison's orders to get that stone so that idiotic alien he's been teaming up to gain the power he needs."

"You what?" Ken reacted angrily and Zephyr wanted to shoot as Ryu stops him.

"Hmph... I enjoyed talking to both of you, what do you say we fight here." Juri said wanted to challenge them.

"Gah... I had enough of this..." Ken said wanted to fight as Ryu angrily accepts the challenge.

"Okay, Juri... if that's what you want then. Let's do this..."

"Zephyr, don't get involved because this fight is going to be deadly." Ken said telling Zephyr to watch as both fight Juri in an handicap.

Juri demonstrates her kicking ability as she unleashes Fuhajin towards both as Ken retaliates with a Hadoken and Ryu manages to shove her with the Joudan Sokutou Geri. Juri retaliates him doing a pinwheel kick with Sempusha until she got retaliated by Ken with another Tatsumaki Sempukyaku.

"All right, No more playing around." Juri unleashes her Feng Shui Engine which it glows on her left eye and she takes both of them down with most of her moves. Zephyr does not want the two to get hurt like it happened to Vashyron, he angrily shoots her with his double machine gun which she quickly dodges and manages to knock him with a single kick sending him into a little distance. "Don't ever interfere in my fight, kiddo?"

Without warning, Ken unleashes his V-Trigger, Heat Rush and unleashes his Guren Sempukyaku which is embedded with flames with his kicks as she was knocked by his ability.

"Ryu, do it...?" Ken shouts as Ryu unleashes his V-Trigger, the Denjin Renki as he unleashes an electric version of Shin Shoryuken which he knocks Juri down and her Feng Shui Engine begins to malfunction.

"Ugh... Damn it!" Juri said while covering her left eye, hurting. "You became strong, Ryu... I'm impressed... The next time we've meet. You two will die with my hands." Juri said as she quickly escapes but disappears.

"I never seen she can teleport by herself?" Ken wondered and Ryu knows she still has some good side within her.

"She actually put up the fight. But still, she would double cross Bison."

"Ryu, I have a bad feeling that Bison was teaming up with that alien person. You think he's..." Ken said realising of Bison's alliance with Meden as Ryu tells him.

"Jin was right... Meden was travelling through different time to get the "portalstone". As Juri mentioned, Bison is teaming up with him to make a global domination once they gain the stone. " Ryu said seriously and both noticed Zephyr came to see them after being knocked off by Juri.

"Where's that bitch!?" Zephyr said angrily as Ken replies thankfully.

"Thanks for the aid, Zephyr. If it wasn't for you, Ryu and I were ended up being incapacitated?"

"You're so brave..." Ryu commented calmly.

After the incident, Leanne and Zephyr finally give a farewell to both Ryu and Ken.

"Good luck on your travels, both of you..." Leanne said happily as both Ryu and Ken leave.

"I never seen these two can beat that bitch down. Darn, I didn't see how they use their moves." Zephyr said in disappointment and both noticed Vashyron was here watching them.

At the outskirts, Ryu was contacted by Akira which he informs him about Jin got found the stone first.

"I'm amazed that Jin got the stone first."

"Akira, where are you now? Ken and I we're trying to find the warp door within their world." Ryu asked smiling.

"Kage-Maru and I we're in the futuristic world. Perhaps, it was just like the last time I ended up in their place." Akira said knowing that they are in the world of Xenosaga and it's Chronicles called the Xenoblade.

"Good luck with that, Akira. We'll wait once Jin informs us in how we get out through our own time." Ryu said as he finally hung up as Ken nudges.

"Ryu, there's a warp door."

"Okay... We better go, Ken." Ryu said as Ken nods in agreement as both proceeds through the warp door.

* * *

In the world of Xenosaga, Akira and Kage-Maru arrive in the scene as the futuristic girl is seen making reports about what is happening revealing to be Ulala.

"I never seen that girl can fly in times like this?" Akira wondered.

"Akira... how did you know this place is futuristic?" Kage-Maru asked plainly as KOS-MOS arrive and detects Akira as the descendant of Fei Fong Wong.

"Akira Yuki... a friend of Shion's i see..."

"Hey, is that KOS-MOS? Why are you here?" Akira said as KOS-MOS flies off which both Akira and Kage-Maru are forced to follow her. "Oh come on, don't fly away in front of us!?"

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Lars and Hunyo are observing at Ingrid who is recovering from her injuries in her unconscious state.

"It looks like Ryu knows about this person. She looks like De Rochefort's but she's different?" Lars said while in a thinking pose.

"I believe that girl must be connected within the Pandora Incident." Hunyo said to him.

"Are you serious? You mean to say that girl is connected with the Pandora's Box. That was a few years ago..." Lars said as Oro arrives to see them.

"You boys have no idea that this girl is a powerful being."

"Oro..."

"Despite her appearance, her powers are just like my Senjutsu fighting style." Oro said knowing of Ingrid's fighting prowess."Once she wakes up, she can easily figure it out that she was in your base."

Both Hunyo and Lars were shrugged after hearing of Oro's words.

Meanwhile, Juri manages to get back to her own time which Saya notices her eye injury.

"Looks like you got hit too hard otherwise, you will be blind."

"Shut the hell up would ya? I don't have time talking with you..."

"So Juri, any trail for Meden Traore?" Bison asked which Juri angrily kicks as the wall cracks.

"He was not here, Bison. I just found the Ansatsuken users after I incapacitate each of them."

"I feel that Meden will be defeated at the hands of the Mishima brat. It appears that he was the first person to get the stone that I needed. Not just Meden's gain for power but this power will amplifies with Psycho Power, Bwahahaha!" Bison laughs maniacally knowing that he made his partners as his own expendable pawn just as Meden's wife, Due observes their movements as she walks away.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Both Ryu and Ken are now demonstrating their V-Triggers in Street Fighter V as Ryu uses Shin Shoryuken while in that state instead of Denjin Hadoken.

*Ulala from Space Channel 5 makes a cameo in this chapter as a news reporter.

*KOS-MOS from Xenosaga made her appearance in this chapter.

*The main characters of Resonance of Fate appear in this chapter as both Vashyron, Zephyr and Leanne are playable in the same Project X Zone 2 game respectively as both Pair and Solo Unit.

*The title of the chapter is based on Warrior and the Iron Fist's chapter, Shimazu Karate VS Ansatsuken where Ryu fights Hideo in an equal fight.


	17. The Chronicles of Xeno

**A/N:** The next chapter is where Akira and Kage-Maru are now in the world of Xenosaga which takes place between both Xenosaga and Xenoblade Chronicles where both KOS-MOS, T-elos and Fiora appear in this chapter respectively due to their playable appearance in Project X Zone 2. Shion Uzuki and Shulk the protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles will make their appearance as well. Here is the next chapter where Akira still portrays as spiritual successor of Xenogears' protagonist, Fei Fong Wong as most of its fighting moves are based on Fei's.

 **Chapter 16:** _The Chronicles of Xeno_

 _Akira's Campaign_

Akira and Kage-Maru continues to pursue KOS-MOS who realises his presence until they encounter Shion Uzuki once again.

"Akira, so you finally came here at last..." Shion smiled happily.

"Huff huff... you must be Shion Uzuki... Darn, KOS-MOS is trying to tire us like this...?" Akira said in exhaustion.

Shion now examines at Kage-Maru who notices his appearance.

"Uh... can you unmask yourself?" Shion wondered.

"Uh, Shion... Kage-Maru is a ninja? Why are you trying to examine him?" Akira said calmly as Kage-Maru tells him.

"Don't bother, Akira... I guess she wants to know my real face underneath my mask."

Kage-Maru now removes his ninja mask which Shion was surprised that he has a scar on his cheek which she simply recognises that "person"'s appearance.

"You had a scar on your cheek? The last person that I saw has a scar on his left neck."

"A scar on his left neck?" Akira said in confusion.

"Despite his looks, he must be the combination of both father and son's with a surname called Black." Shion said knowing of their appearance. "At least, he has a close resemblance to Billy Black."

At the anti-campaign's new base, Shion takes both Akira and Kage-Maru to the new base as KOS-MOS follow them.

"This is where KOS-MOS and I stayed but two newcomers here are also an item." Shion explained and Akira and Kage-Maru listened. "These two named Shulk and Fiora these two are fighting against the God of Bionis after realising their enemy are good people which they have many raises of their own."

When Kage-Maru and Shion walk continuously, Akira noticed someone is playing Xenogears where the epilogue has been played. Akira noticed the protagonist, Fei manages to save Elly in the hands of the antagonist, Krelian after defeating Urobolus, Miang's final incarnation. Fei was later seen saving Elly as he manages to catch her in time as they hug each other romantically, naked in sillouette.

 _Is that Fei? That's the guy in my dream? Why he is naked with Elly?_

As Akira continuous to watch, Shion nudges at him which he has no response which he noticed how both of them escaping without any clothes after being told by Krelian that he was envy at the both of them before leaving along with the Wave Existence until they are later seen in their normal clothes while riding Fei's gear, Xenogears.

"Akira... are you okay in there?"

 _I just can't believe him that he risks his life to save her despite without any clothes even if they run together for escaping._

"Looks like Akira got trance all of the sudden?" Kage-Maru commented as Akira looked at both of them as his nose begins to bleed continuously which is a shock to Shion.

"WAAHHH! Akira, you're nose is bleeding!" Shion yelled shockingly before the latter loses consciousness.

In Akira's subconscious, Akira wakes up and after finding out how Fei saves the girl he loves.

"I maybe the master of Bajiquan, but why would Fei risks his life for the girl he loves. I would think if I save Pai from any danger..." Akira said as Fei arrives in his spiritual form.

"We meet again..."

"Huh? You must be Fei? Darn you, the last time when we fought against these four crazy ladies, you controlled my body with an ease!" Akira said scolding him which the latter apologise.

"I apologize for controlling you, I already told that you have to ride a gear in order to stop them not with your bare fists. I have reasons why I controlled your body back there. It's because I have a split persona name Id."

"Id? You mean to say, you have a split personality?" Akira wondered.

"After my mother's death during my childhood, this is how I gained my split personality." Fei said sadly.

"One more thing, how did you save that girl back there? I saw you and that girl are naked?" Akira reacted angrily.

"You're being silly... that's when I confront Krelian while Elly was taken captive by him and the three of us are seen with no clothes because of the effects of the Wave Existence. That's how I risk my whole life to save Elly because I love her." Fei said calmly towards him. "Because of my love for Elly, I would risk my life for her not just my previous incarnations who are unable to save her. That's how I fight Urobolus when I manned the Xenogears just to rescue her."

"..."

"Listen, I would help you whenever I control your actions. I know there's more crisis in the future world. You have to save everybody." Fei said wanted to aid him which Akira becomes reluctant.

"Okay... I trust you more than once, Fei. But if this things are take care of, I could do like you always do."

With that, both Fei and Akira are touching with their palm as it flashes into white. Akira in his unconscious state was in the infirmary and both Shulk and Fiora notices his appearance.

"So he's the descendent of the "The Contact". I'm completely amused." Shulk said nicely.

"If you're saying was true, he must be the legend." Fiora commented happily.

"Nguhhh... why do I have a cotton balls on both of my nose?" Akira wondered while he wobbles his head.

"You became trance after you saw that video." Shion remarked as a signal warning can be heard.

As KOS-MOS, Fiora and Shulk arrive they noticed Metal Face is back but its remains were resurrected by a dark power.

"We meet again, you little maggots! Now I have my revenge to kill the both of you!" Metal Face exclaims as he confronts the trio which Shulk wields his sword as they fight. Akira, Kage-Maru and Shion saw this chaos.

"A hostile in a place like this?" Kage-Maru reacted angrily and Akira noticed his appearance are much like a Gear.

"We gotta help them, quickly!" Akira said as both joins to fight them Metal Face manages to knock both Shulk and Fiora and eventually knocks KOS-MOS down on the ground.

"So two extra maggots! Now I'm going to flat you into pieces!" Metal Face said as he attempts to knock both Akira and Kage-Maru which they dodge.

"Akira... we have to fight him together. We need to attack him all at once." Kage-Maru said telling him but no response as Akira wanted to confront Metal Face.

Akira slowly goes into a fighting stance as the spiritual image of Fei can be seen behind him which is a surprise to everyone. Metal Face attempt to slash him in half as Akira quickly dodges as he unleashes several guided shots in both of his hands to make a devastating blast towards him. Metal Face became devastated to see himself being defeated again as Akira soon changes his stance to that of a Zui Quan stance to perform the style of drunken boxing as several darker spirits surround him which enables him to absorb Metal Face's dark aura to make a damage as both Shulk, Fiora and KOS-MOS eventually incapacitates him quickly as Kage-Maru assists them. Akira makes a final blow towards Metal Face consisting of several kicks, a somersault and a heavy blow as Kage-Maru makes another kick as Akira continues to make a powerful elbow, a roundhouse kick, a left straight punch and a powerful left straight punch to break the robot's head in explosion.

"Unbelievable!" Shulk said shockingly and Fiora was impressed to see Akira beat Metal Face single handedly.

"So it was true after all, he was the "contact"'s descendant."

Shion knows how Akira did as she thought of this.

 _So Fei's spirit was alive and he was a mere shadow behind Akira when he utilises his moves. I'm impressed I guess my previous descendant also utilises the same until he uses the Japanese sword._

After the incident when Shulk and Fiora leaves after they explained how they defeat the God of Bionis with his group. Akira and Kage-Maru watch them.

"You did a great job, Akira. You actually beat the big guy into dust." Shion said nicely and Akira tells them.

"I guess Fei did aided me in the end. But I never get used to his moves because I'm a Bajiquan master."

"Akira, Ryu could not see you because you just gained projectiles during a fight when that Fei fellow manifested into you." Kage-Maru remarked which Akira reacts.

"No way!"

"There was a strange door had detected." KOS-MOS said in a robotic manner and both Akira and Kage-Maru noticed it was a warp door.

Both men leaves which Shion and KOS-MOS watch them. At the outskirts, T-elos was watching and just gain their fighting capabilities during the fight against Metal Face as she leaves.

On their way to the warp door where KOS-MOS had detected Akira was contacted by Ryu.

"I see, you must be in a forest side."

"Yes, I have a long-time friend who aids us to defeat Galactus and he was the longest running ninja to aid to our cause." Ryu said calmly while mentioning Strider Hiryu.

"Whoa... Ryu I just hoped you meet Shinobi on the way. He got lots of friends in there." Akira said happily.

"Okay, we just hope we can see each other." Ryu said before finally hung up.

"Akira, this is it..." Kage-Maru said as he pointed the warp door as Akira tells him.

"Time to meet Ryu to the next warp."

Both men finally proceed through the warp portal as it zooms into a light blue sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai arrive at the futuristic world of Metro City which Chun-Li remarked in how Guy and Cody would get old in their world.

"Mike Haggar is probably retired as mayor in this city. While both Guy and Cody must be really getting older." Chun-Li said noticing their ages until an assailant attempt to attack the trio until a short blonde haired man in a white suit appear to assist them.

"Ladies... this city is dangerous. Come quickly."

"Chun-Li, do you know him?" Xiaoyu asked and Chun-Li noticed his physical appearance as she thought.

 _It can't be... Could it be...?_

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The epilogue scene of Xenogears has seen in this chapter.

*Akira utilises both Fei's elemental deathblows such as the Fukei and Yamikei and finishing Metal Face with both Senretsu and Hoten respectively.

*For the first time, Akira gains projectiles when utilising Fei's Fukei.

*Shion also references Xenogears' Citan Uzuki and his moves between an unarmed and a sword.

*Chun-Li knows the realization of the Final Fight characters when they became older in Captain Commando's world which is the Metro City.

*Captain Commando makes his untransformed appearance in this chapter which Chun-Li recognises his appearance.

*The title of the chapter is a reference of the Disney movie series, The Chronicles of Narnia.


	18. Dance It Like Hana

**A/N:** This next chapter would be the segment of Sakura Wars as the main heroine Sakura along with Ichiro, Erica and Gemini are playable in the sequel Project X Zone 2, Jin returns to deal more of the girls' problems which is a blend between both classic and modern. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 17:** _Dance It Like Hana_

 _Jin's Campaign_

In the world of Sakura Wars, we can hear Shugo screams horribly after noticing his appearance changed while Jin finally changes his hoodie attire which he previously wore before travelling through a different time.

"WAHHHH! My hair had changed colour and the markings from the World in my cheeks are also gone!" Shugo cried horribly as Jin fixes his gauntlets as he looked at him.

"Must be a side effect when you travel from another time."

"Are you serious? My hair is supposed to be blue green?" Shugo reacted angrily.

Jin remembers how it happened when he and Shugo race from the warp door when they are after by Meden's soldiers in order to retrieve the "portalstone". Now it realises how others could change their appearance.

"If you travel from a different time? Your appearance got changed when you leave The World." Jin said telling him. "You don't have to get angry. Your hair had the same as in the modern times."

Suddenly, his edge phone was glowing in red which Shugo notices someone was calling. Jin clicks it as Rei appears on the monitor who is trying to contact the four of them.

"Testing, testing... Jin finally I contacted you."

"It's Rei..."

"Rei, good to called me here." Jin smiled as he seriously asked. "What's the status in our world we lived in?"

"The city is already whacked up. If it wasn't for Lars and his rebel group? Me and Hunyo would be get killed by the remaining dimensional aliens." Rei answered as he tells him the bad news. "I already discovered that Shadaloo is teaming up with the dimensional aliens to get that stone."

 _Bison... It can't be...? He's supposed to be dead or being vanished?_

"If you see the dictator right now, he's totally older. I believe that those two are going to team up to make the whole world into a global chaos." Rei said telling him.

"I have one question, Rei?" Jin plainly asked. "Since you gave us these phones, how do we supposed to get back to our time?"

"Hmmm... Well since you, Akira and Ryu gained those especially the officer from Interpol. In order to get back, the four of you will activate the warp portal by combining of your time zappers." Rei answered in a serious tone.

"The officer from Interpol, could it be Chun-Li? Wait, does that mean, Xiao is with her and Pai?" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"Yes they are... They must be from the other time. All you have to do is to reunite with Ryu, Akira and Chun-Li. Since you gain that stone, you have to reunite with them first." Rei said while closing his eyes. "Good luck there, Jin..."

As Rei hung up, Shugo notices Jin was visibly upset after hearing that Bison is still alive as he clenches his fists.

"Who's Bison, Jin?"

"Forgive me, Shugo. I shouldn't let you involved in our problems. Bison is the leader of Shadaloo. I tried to use the Mishima Zaibatsu to fight him but I ended up getting defeated at first." Jin explained sadly. "When we reached in the Antarctic to get the Pandora's Box, I manage to defeat him before Juri clashes with him. Now that he's back..."

"So that means... this Bison guy is more scarier than your father?" Shugo said scarily.

"I don't think so... but I feel that Bison is working together with Meden to get that stone." Jin said as he looked on his backpack which is the "portalstone" has been kept.

Both suddenly heard a female voice who scolds at the others revealing to be Erica Fontaine and Gemini Sunrise who are scolding at Sakura Shinguji, Sumire Kanzaki and Li Kohran.

"Girls... you have to grind it harder." Erica said scolding at them.

"You guys are performing the same classic dance routine all over again." Gemini said also scolds them. "You need to try more sexier than that. Not just soldier type of dancing."

"Are you crazy, Gemini? We can't dance like that?" Sumire reacted angrily.

"That's right... the military won't allow us to do that performance if we did." Sakura said sadly to them.

"I guess your division in the Paris Imperial Force really gave you to perform that?" Kohran said telling them as Jin intervenes the conversation.

"You don't like to perform just because you're not showing your bare legs..."

"It's Jin!"

"It's been a while..." Kohran said happily.

"Hmph... someone like him would remark us for that." Sumire said in an aristocrat manner as she smiles. "But at least you came."

"Nice jacket you had wear today. When did you get that?" Erica asked excitedly until Shugo is behind him.

"Who's this kid, Jin... I haven't seen him before." Sakura wondered which Jin nods.

At Tokyo base, Ichiro was surprised to see Jin's return and Iris looked and became happy to see the boy in her age.

"I'm glad that you're here, Jin. It was a year after you came here."

"Why those two women are teaching those three in a sexy dance. It's already have in my world." Jin said while closing his eyes.

"How's Xiaoyu doing, Jin? She's not with you all of the sudden?" Kohran asked as Jin replies.

"Xiao is with Chun-Li's but she's travelling through another time like I am."

"It's because the Paris Imperial Force wants the members of the Flower Division to dance in a modern way but they don't even like to wear revealing clothes." Ichiro said which Jin becomes disappointed while shaking his head.

"You girls are not showing your legs just because you wear pants from your military uniform. Guess what, girls in my world definitely wears shorts or skirts not skimpy ones."

"When did you get that term?" Sumire wondered.

"Hey... I really wanted to see Sakura and the others would wear that since she wears a hakama." Kohran smiled happily.

"Huh? You can't do that..."

"What's your name... you appear to listen to their conversations." Iris said happily.

"I'm Shugo Kunisaki. I was travelling with Jin when we travel." Shugo said calmly.

"I'm Iris Chateaubriand. I've never seen someone like you in my age." Iris smiled nicely.

"What an utter disappointment? You should try wearing it because you were very conservative. It's very normal to wear normal clothes you see." Jin said scolding them.

"Yeah, that's right... Jin's got more show than..." Shugo said until Jin quickly covers his mouth.

"Be quiet, Shugo!"

When the chorus song, "Twerk it Like Miley" has been played, Jin is shown dancing along with Gemini and Erica in a different routine as the Flower Division watch them.

"Now that's a nice routine." Kohran said nicely.

"I really thought it was a real sexy dance. That would turn up into an obstruction of justice." Sumire said while having her arm crossed.

"Now that's the first time to hear that kind of music." Sakura said amusing as the song ends when Jin strikes a pose as everyone gives him a round of applause.

"Come on, girls why don't you try it? It's normal to dance in a modern way." Jin said telling them.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice then..." Sakura smiled nicely.

"Yeah..."

"I never seen he can perform this dance." Kanna commented happily.

"Okay you two... you know your role in there." Jin said instructs both Erica and Gemini to them.

"Sure thing, Jin..."

"We got your moves..."

That night, the girls are trying to wait for Jin to come out which Sumire noticed their actions.

"What are you girls doing in a bathroom?"

"Well I just want to see how sexier Jin was inside the bathroom." Kohran said happily.

"Yeah... I remember what Kanna told us how his weak point is." Sakura said nicely.

"Oh yes... I really want to see how muscular and handsome he is." Gemini smiled excitedly.

"Uh... I don't think stalking at him in that state would be not a good idea." Sumire said blushing towards them.

Inside the bathroom, we can see both Jin and Shugo are taking a bath which Shugo scrubs Jin's back as the latter is sitting behind him.

"Whoa, your back was so large, Jin. It's going to be a hard time for me to work it out on those."

"I always taking the bath after the fight, Shugo. Everyone thinks of me I was so stink because I haven't clean myself up during fights or terrible incidents like my devil gene went berserk within me." Jin said calmly.

"Whoa... You know it reminds me of that person had the same name as you. He always rubbing his towel all the time but one of his moves he could destroy his clothes when using his fire projectiles." Shugo said nicely.

"I never thought my name would be shared by someone like him." Jin nodded as he stands up. "Okay, Shugo I'll wash you up while we go on a shower."

"Sure..."

As the girls are waiting for someone to come out, someone opens, as it reveals to be Shugo much to the girls' disappointment.

"Huh? Why are the girls are here outside?" Shugo wondered and behind him Jin becomes disappointed by this as he thought.

 _I guess the girls are just like Xiao. Who always gone crazy over me just to see me revealing?_

After the practice in 2 weeks, two of the mechas are manned by both Maria and Kanna as well as Ichiro. Meanwhile, Shugo discovers Jin has an armor gear brought with him.

"You're gonna wear that?"

"I just inquisition this armor during the time I was the head of the Zaibatsu to command my unit or my Tekken Forces. But my half-uncle actually the same suit as mine but has a lion emblem." Jin said knowing that he wants to aid the trio. "The girls are still rehearsing their dance performance. I manage to tell Kohran to make modern clothes like we do."

"I guess Iris and I we do some acting part after their performance. I hate if Rena sees this." Shugo said shyly as Jin encourages him.

"You can do it, Shugo. I'm counting on you."

As Iris went to the dance rehearsals, she was attacked by Ranmaru only to be saved by Shugo while wielding his dual daggers.

"Iris, are you okay?"

"I'm okay..." Iris said while handling her teddy bear Jean Paul as both Shugo and Ranmaru clash with weapons.

Three Kobus are now clashing with weapons to fight most demons and became exhausted as another demon attempts to attack at Ichiro only to be repelled by Jin who drives the gray/silver Kobu while wielding a katana.

"Ichiro are you all right?"

"Thanks for saving me, Jin. Good thing that your gonna help us." Ichiro said thankfully.

"Whoa... the hunkasaurus is here." Kanna smiled happily.

"I've never seen you help us." Maria said which Jin replies to them.

"I just don't want other girls to be interrupted with this mess. Okay time to take these monsters down."

The group now fights monsters one by one as Kanna and Maria obliterates most demons with their fighting moves. Ichiro and Jin manages to decapitate most demons as Jin eventually defeats the last one by multiple slashing with it's katana in explosion. Meanwhile, Shugo and Ranmaru continues to clash with their weapons as until Ranmaru grazed Shugo's right shoulder as the latter dodges.

"Gah... I'm hurt..."

"Shugo!" Iris cried as Shugo tries to protect her.

"You're finished, kid... You are useless." Ranmaru tries to attack at both, Iris cries in despair and utilising her psychic abilities which she manages to knock him down allowing Shugo to use his bracelet to unleash his Data Drain to knock him down in a blast.

"Oww...my shoulder..." Shugo said clutching his shoulder and Iris becomes thankful to him.

"Thank you, Shugo. Come on, I can take you to the medic..."

"You had telekinetic powers, Iris. You did that for me, is it?" Shugo said as Iris smiles as she helps him up and takes him to the medic to treat his injury.

As the song "Twerk It Like Miley" has been played, Kohran, Sakura, Sumire, Erica and Gemini are seen in a modern clothes as it shows their dance performance. Ichiro along with the Imperial Generals are impressed to their performance as Jin watches. As the bridge of the song continues to play, we can see Shugo and Iris who is wearing her yellow military uniform as both are dancing as they perform continues until the end of the song. Everyone gives them a round of applause much to Sakura and the others' delight as Iris hugged at Shugo for their performance which makes him blushed in embarrassed as he smiles.

After that, Sakura had thanked Jin for the practice he gives to both Gemini and Erica.

"Thank you so much... I was happy because of you."

"Just tell Xiaoyu to say hi. After all we had previously met, I just gave her the magical rod." Kohran said nicely and Iris gives Jin a crucifix necklace.

"Is it okay if you give this to Shugo. I am happy to meet him after he saved my life especially his."

"Okay... if he comes back to my world. I'll give him..." Jin said telling her as Shugo arrives and he was ready to come with him.

"I'm done... Shall we go..."

All the girls waved goodbye to them and Ichiro watches knowing that he would be back the next time he returns once more. On their way to the outskirts, Shugo wants to ask Jin about what Iris gave him.

"What did Iris gave you? Is that for me?" Shugo asked and Jin calmly replies.

"It's for you, Shugo. If I give this to you when we're still travel from another time you would disappear and left the necklace behind."

"Oh yeah... you can give me once we go back to our real world." Shugo smiled happily as both found the warp portal.

"I'll inform Ryu and Akira in how to get back to where we belong. I never thought Xiao would get involved again." Jin said as both he and Shugo proceeds through the warp door. Behind them, Kazuya was stalking at them the whole time and seeing his opportunity to get the stone as he thought.

 _Hmph, I'll get that stone to make my devil gene be amplified. After that, Jin is next..._

Kazuya then follows both Jin and Shugo to their travels.

* * *

At the Commando Team's base, Mack the Knife and Ginzu the Ninja notices the leader of the Commander team in his civilian form along with Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai.

"Captain what a surprise...? You actually saved three young girls?" Mack said surprisingly which Chun-Li recognizes him.

"Captain? You mean...?"

"That's right... Ms. Interpol... I've been recognizing you this whole time." The man said as he wields his red visor. "This is Captain Commando!"

The man soon transforms into Captain Commando after putting the red visor in four flashes of light which is a surprise to both Xiaoyu and Pai.

"Whoa... so this blond man is a superhero?"

"I cannot believe it."

"Captain Commando. You're the person who aid us to fight both Onslaught and Abyss." Chun-Li smiled as she apologizes. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you."

"No problemo... I never thought that someone like you fight other heroes against very strong villains. I need some more allies to aid to my cause. My enemies won't stop until Metro City will be destroyed." Captain Commando said and Ginzu tells him.

"Guess that our leader wants some reinforcements."

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Lars along with Reiji and Xiao Mu are guarding the gate until Saya arrives to confront them for the second time.

"Looks like we can't enter if you three are here."

"Sorry Saya... We're going to stop you if you did."

"Very well then, I have friends to deal with." Saya then summons both Dokumezu and Dokugozu.

"Looks like this fight will be three on three." Lars as he goes to his fighting stance. "Let's bring it!"

As the trio are ready to engage the fight, Heihachi was watching the whole event and he looked at the blimp where Shadaloo are trying to destroy another city as he said to himself.

"Looks like my illegitimate son has a death wish to fight. Hmph, perhaps... Kazuya and Jin are not around. It will be my chance to rule both companies once this chaos is over, Hahahahaha...!"

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of the chapter is play of the song, "Twerk It Like Miley" which is also becomes the background song for this segment.

*Both Gemini and Erica are remarking towards the girls' performance of the TV series' opening theme of the same name.

*Jin says "What an utter disappointment?" comes from Anna's one of her win animations in the Tekken games.

*The bath scene between Jin and Shugo is a reference to gag of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma where it has a bath scene between both Relius and Carl Clover.

*Shugo refers Jin's name as Jin Saotome another character from Marvel VS Capcom and Marvel VS Capcom 2.

*Jin now wears his Emperor Gear customization in Tekken 6 as the color scheme of his armor matches the Phiippine flag.

*Sakura wears an outfit similar to Kasumi's alternate casual outfit in the Dead or Alive series.

*Chun-Li's meeting with Captain Commando is a reference to their alliance of both Marvel VS Capcom and Marvel VS Capcom 2.

*Heihachi, Dokumezu and Dokugozu made their appearances in the end of the chapter due to their non-playable appearance as the rival unit of Project X Zone 2.


	19. Three Ninjas Strike Back

**A/N:** This chapter where Ryu and Akira's group are joining forces with both main characters Strider Hiryu and Shinobi in both Strider and Shinobi games. One of the characters from Marvel VS Capcom 3 will be the guest appearance of this segment. Here is the next chapter of Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter 18:** _Three Ninjas Strikes Back_

 _Present Time:_

Reiji and Xiao Mu fight off against Dokugozu and Dokumezu as he hits his sword-like tonfa with a deadly explosive tasers. Lars demonstrates his fighting style against Saya as she attempts to shoot him Lars eventually knocks her down by a headbutt executing his SHB. Just then, Heihachi arrives to join the fray to knock his illegitimate son with Stonehead.

"So my father was here...?" Lars nodded as he cleans the blood on his mouth.

"Hmph... don't interrupt us our fight, old man. Bison orders us not to interfere." Saya said coldly towards Heihachi as he evilly smirks.

"Tell the old maggot to stay out of my way. he has a death wish if he dares to defy my aggression."

"You got so lucky again, Reiji. Once Shadaloo and the dimension aliens will fight off against you and the Yggdrasil. Come on, both of you time to flee." Saya said as she along with Dokugozu and Dokumezu escape as she throws smoke grenade to everyone.

"Reiji, you go with Xiao Mu. This is my fight." Lars said telling them.

"So this old man is your father?" Reiji wondered as Xiao Mu pushed him away.

"Let's not interrupt the fight."

As both leave, the fight turns into a one on one Tekken traditional bout. Meanwhile, Rei was repairing his latest pick-up truck as one of the rebel soldiers and Wang arrives to see him.

"Hey, old man... what's going on?"

"Hoho... Someone is actually looking for you... and she's my lucky day..." Wang smiled happily as one of the rebel soldiers tells him.

"It appears this lady is a very strong mechanic."

"Strong mechanic...? As the head of Silveria Corporation, there's no way that this woman is much more inventive than I am..." Rei said as the woman with long silver hair with goggles on her head and wears a red top and a revealing long black skirt and wields a dark blue bag reveal to be Chizuru Urashima.

"You haven't changed, Rei Cashimiro... A gadget inventor who thinks I was more inventive than you."

"Chizuru...? What brings you here?"

"I heard your company building was ravaged by the global war made by both companies." Chizuru said and noticing the pick-up truck that he was fixing. "Wow... nice pick-up truck you got there..."

"What about it?" Rei said in a snooty manner.

"Since you're the gadgeteer... I'm a mechanic can weaponize modern cars or modern cars can transform into a robot. I tried to look for you in the Philippines but I realized you were working with the rebels in Japan. What do you say we're gonna team up to create something against both." Chizuru said convincing him as Rei agrees.

"All right... Mr. Panganiban's car was an SUV even Lars' too. I guess someone could help us to get more cars."

* * *

 _Both Campaigns:_

Ryu and Ken continues to walk forward knowing that someone is watching them beneath the forest.

"I have a bad feeling that we're going to get trapped." Ken said as both stopped walking and a warp portal appear before them which both Akira and Kage-Maru which is a surprised to both of them.

"Ryu... glad to be here..." Akira smiled gladly.

"You too as well, Akira." Ryu said calmly and Ken noticed someone attempts to ambush them and Ken manages to take down the assailants.

"Guys... I need help here. Guess our reunion will be short lived."

When everyone takes on their fighting stance, A man appears before them as he summons several metallic wolves to disperse most of the black ninjas away as another ninja manages to take down with just one hit.

"Well if isn't Ryu... long time no see..."

"Ryu do you know him?" Ken asked and Ryu recognizes the man was Strider Hiryu.

"Strider Hiryu... thanks for the rescue."

"I'll tell you everything... But first we must take you to some place safe." Strider said and the man behind him was Shinobi.

"It can't be... this Strider Hiryu's friend is Hotsuma."

"That person must be from the other shinobi clan." Kage-Maru said as Hotsuma replies to them.

"Kage from the Hagekure clan. I never seen you before. I heard that you fought your own little brother to the death."

At Strider Hiryu's house, Strider Hiryu warns both Ryu and his group about Meden Traore and his dimensional soldiers about they were seeking.

"You mean to say, you just found Meden in your world?" Ken said horribly surprised.

"I just heard what their motives are. They briefly came here to my world just to find a certain stone. Since they failed to find that stone they usually teleported to another dimension to find it." Strider Hiryu explained. "I guess you must know the enemy's limitations."

"Hiryu, Meden was seeking the "portalstone" and it's currently in Jin's hands." Ryu said telling him. "If Jin keeps the stone? Then, Meden will go after them. He was currently after by them."

"So that's the stone you were talking about, Hiryu." Hotsuma said smiling.

"Yes..."

"Anyway, who are those ninjas are attacking us back there?" Akira asked as Hotsuma tells them.

"These ninjas comes from the remaining ninjas from the Ubusuna clan. They were avenging for the death of their own master."

"The bad part was... that remaining ninjas were under Solo. He's the typical opponent who wielded with weapons against me." Strider Hiryu said telling them.

"Wow... now that's a typical name you got there." Ken shrugged which Ryu tells him.

"Now that reminds me you aid us for a long time to beat more stronger opponents. When we fight against Galactus, you have been aided by a white wolf with flaming tails."

"Oh right..." Strider Hiryu remembers during the battle against Galactus where he uses one of his hyper combos as the white wolf with flaming tails revealed to be Amaterasu who unleashes different kinds of elemental powers. "That wolf was Amaterasu."

Suddenly, a gunfire can be heard which everyone takes cover. As the man made of cybernetics manages to break the door revealed to be Solo.

"Okay Hiryu... I know you're in there! You are always hiding in your hideout to take me out!" Solo exclaims while looking for Strider Hiryu.

Strider Hiryu finally put his mask on as Akira notices Ryu has a plan to make their escape which he unleashes his V-Trigger the Denjin Renki. Solo noticed someone's presence and Ryu eventually hits him with a electric version of his Hadoken, allowing Strider Hiryu, Ken, Akira, Kage-Maru and himself to escape as Solo was stunned temporarily.

As they escaped through the woods, both Ken and Akira are impressed with Ryu's mean of distraction.

"Nice one, Ryu... you really nailed it big time..." Ken smiled to his best friend.

"I never seen you can create electricity from your projectiles, Ryu." Akira smirked as Ryu smiles towards them as the group are soon attacked by black ninjas forcing to fight them.

"Looks like it's time for me to deal with this..." Strider Hiryu said goes in a fighting stance while wielding a large tonfa-like sword blade, Falchion.

"Nice weapon you got there, Hiryu... Yours are much better than my Kodachi." Hotsuma said as Kage-Maru tells them.

"Be ready... more waves of enemies are coming..."

The three ninjas charge against most of the ninjas as Strider Hiryu finally demonstrates his swordsmanship from his tonfa-like sword. Hotsuma also unleashes his fighting abilities even stealth techniques as well even demonstrating his ninja throws. Kage-Maru manages to take down with his Hagekure Ju-Jutsu fighting style. Ryu, Akira and Ken are also taking down most of them as Solo reappears and manages to hurt Strider Hiryu's shoulder. Ryu then helps Strider Hiryu which Solo attempts to shoot him which he tries to avoid and unleashes his Shinku Hadoken towards Solo which he quickly knocked down. Solo finally get back on its feet which Strider Hiryu unleashes his hyper combo where he summons several robotic wolves and unleashes a metal laser to blasts another ninja who attempt to strike him. The group becomes exhausted as Strider Hiryu clutches his injured shoulder as the remaining ninja attempt to kill them. Amaterasu arrives and unleashes its hyper combo where it summons fire, ice and lightning with Chinese Symbols to decapitate their enemies in a process.

"Amaterasu..." Strider Hiryu as Amaterasu arrives as the flaming wings on the wolf's back has glowed which it heals his wounds as the group were surprised.

"Gladly you saved us, you loyal dog." Ryu said humbly towards the wolf as Amaterasu howls.

"Wooo..."

"It seems that he recognizes you Ryu..." Ken said happily which Kage-Maru remarks.

"This wolf is rare but a powerful being. He might able to aid us."

After the incident, Strider Hiryu and Hotsuma finally thanked Ryu and the group.

"I guess you're leaving, Ryu. You have to be careful on your new enemy. He appears to be more powerful than the previous enemies that we've fought." Strider Hiryu said gives Ryu an advice.

"I guess Amaterasu is guarding you this whole time after we almost got cornered. He appears to be loyal to you." Ryu said smiling.

"I just hope we will meet again with your new friends, Kage-Maru." Hotsuma said as both shake their hands in a friendly term as the group leaves. As Ryu and the group leaves, Amaterasu was watching as it howls.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The title of the chapter is based on the movie series, "The Three Ninjas" as the word Strikes Back also comes from the movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back"

*Hotsuma's fighting style is based on Ryu Hayabusa from Dead or Alive series.

*Amaterasu from the game Okami makes it's guest appearance for this chapter due to it's playable appearance in Marvel VS Capcom 3 and it's updates.

*Ryu remarks Amaterasu as being the "loyal dog" and a reference to the white wolf Shiro from the game, Suikoden II.

*The way the group are cornered by the ninjas and Amaterasu saves them from being killed with the use of its elemental abilities is a reference to the late Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy V where Ryu Hayabusa saves Kasumi from the remaining Kasumi Alpha clones with a single strike.

*Solo's appearance is based on the game, Strider 2.

*Chizuru Urashima the original character of Project X Zone 2 makes her appearance for this chapter.

*Lars' fight against Heihachi in a one on one traditional Tekken stance is a reference in Tekken 6: Scenario Campaign where both he and Jin are going to fight as the latter is the final boss of Scenario Campaign.


	20. Battle of Flames: The Tournament

**A/N:** This next chapter comes with another tactical game segment. This time the battle is based in Soul Calibur series. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 19:** _Battle of Flames: The Tournament_ _  
_

 _Jin's Campaign_

Jin and Shugo arrive at the world of Fire Emblem which is similar on both The World and Ragnarok Online.

"Whoa... this place is a mixture between the online game we play or a new game?" Shugo said surprisingly.

Jin sensed someone's presence as the man arrives who attempts to strike on him as Jin blocks with the sheath of his Mishima War Sabre as his hood was knocked off after blocking.

"You must be a powerful swordsman, I'm impressed..."

"I'm not a swordsman you think I am... I'm just a fighter who fights barefists." Jin remarked and the man lets go and finally introduced himself.

"Excuse from my behavior, I never seen some people in strange clothes before. I am Chrom, the prince who becomes the King of Halidom of Ylisse."

"This guy is a prince...?" Shugo wondered.

"I am Jin Kazama and formerly I'm the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu with a duty." Jin said finally introduced himself.

"I see... Come to my castle, you two are my new guests."

When Jin and Shugo follows Chrom to his castle, Kazuya still stalks on both of them with a sinister grin.

In Chrom's castle, Shugo notices a baby Lucina which he was impressed to see it and Jin looked at Chrom who is their king.

"It was nice that you have a baby girl, Your majesty."

"You can call me Chrom rather than formality." Chrom corrects him.

"You must be a tough guy to become a father to your baby." Jin said calmly and reminding of how his mother Jun treats him. "It reminds me of my mother who took care of me in Yakushima."

"I guess you were guarding this kid who likes to play with my daughter." Chrom said knowing of Jin's caring skills towards Shugo. "I just made a battle tournament for tomorrow's day event. What do you say that you should join?"

That night, Shugo was horribly surprised after hearing that Jin gonna fight in the battle tournament.

"What!? You mean that you're gonna fight in the battle tournament." Shugo reacted while Jin puts his pale blue short sleeved loose shirt which he wears his sleep attire.

"The battle tournament appears just like our battle with Heishiro Mitsurugi."

"Huh?"

"He just beat me once in their traditional one on one fight. But I think this tournament will be just like before." Jin said as he closes his eyes remembering how he experienced he fought Heishiro in a sword fight.

"I just hoped you can win, Jin." Shugo said as he yawns and sheepishly tells him. "I wish I could be just like you who can fight..."

As Shugo falls asleep, Jin smiles for a moment as he put Shugo some blanket to cover himself as he sits on the window watching the full moon while looking on his right hand. He remembers how he survived the gunshot wound after being betrayed by his grandfather, Heihachi and winning the third tournament two years ago as he thought.

 _I would be dead if I get shot in the head. But because of my curse blood in my veins, it keeps me alive..._

The next day, both Jin and Shugo are prepared for the battle tournament and Shugo noticed he was wearing his fighting gear.

"You're gonna fight in a karate pants with a weapon?" Shugo wondered.

"I guess I would try to fight wearing this rather than the ones I fought Heishiro." Jin smiled as he fixes his red and black gauntlets.

"I wish if you won that tournament..." Shugo said nicely to him.

"I currently won the three King of the Iron Fists Tournaments. Perhaps, this tournament will be interesting." Jin said calmly as he tells Shugo. "Okay, Shugo... let's go."

In the battle tournament, Chrom has made an impromptu welcoming remarks and the tournament has begun. Jin manages to defeat most of its opponents in the tournament as one of his opponents is also shown to make through the semi-finals. Shugo cheers Jin to win the tournament but behind him, it was Kazuya which both are stalked them the whole time. At the finals, Jin now faces the mysterious cloak.

"This mysterious cloak... who is it?" Jin thought as it blows the horn the fight begins the mysterious cloak attempt to charge towards him as Jin manages to repel with his Mishima War Sabre.

Both clashes with their weapons as until Jin manages to put the cloak into shreds finally reveals his opponent's identity. Everyone is shocked to see the mysterious cloak's identity. The cloaked person revealed to be Lucina, Chrom's daughter from the future much to Jin's surprise.

"Oh It's Lucina..."

"Huh? That's the baby from yesterday... But I ever seen this woman has the same name as the current one." Shugo commented.

"I'm impressed that a swordsman like you is a karate master." Lucina said and made a challenge towards Jin which the latter closes his eyes as he put his sabre to his sheath. "Hey, you can't just walk away... I'll show you my strength to defeat you."

When Lucina attempts to charge him, Jin stopped as he quickly blocks it with his Mishima War Sabre as both clashes with their weapons. Lucina attempts to charge with her sword which Jin dodges and manages to knock her with his Demon's Paw while handing his sabre.

"Whoa... Jin uses his punches while handling the sword..." Shugo said surprisingly.

"Ugh... I'm not giving up." Lucina finally charges towards Jin as she attempts to thrust with her sword which Jin dodges which he goes in Mental Alertness 2 allowing him to execute his Swaying Willow to knock Lucina down as her sword was dropped.

"And the winner of this battle tournament is Jin Kazama...!"

Everyone is having a round of applause which Lucina stands up and seeing that she loses the tournament and Jin shakes her hand which she does it.

"I don't fight women in swords... I ever seen you would fight me in the same manner as your own father did."

"..."

Shugo was impressed to see Jin had won but behind him, Kazuya eventually walks away.

After the battle tournament, Chrom is able to speak his daughter from the future, Lucina after her surprise appearance.

"I was surprised, Lucina... you actually join the tournament?"

"I enter this tournament to get the prize money. But this stranger in a strange clothes managed to defeat me." Lucina said as Chrom encourages her.

"Your sword skills are improving, Lucina. Do your best in the next tournament that I've been held for a year."

"But for the time being... You need to take care of your daughter. I guess it was my time to leave. Either if I go back to my world or staying behind to make my own future." Lucina said calmly as she walks away.

Behind Chrom, Jin and Shugo are watching her which he asks him about Lucina's future self.

"That girl inherits your sense of justice, Chrom."

"My daughter's future self had saved me throughout my life. In her world where I was killed, it was a brink of destruction. So she was sent in time to spare my world." Chrom explained. "The girl in a cloak had saved me until she reveals herself as my daughter from the future."

"Looks like she will grown up as you, Chrom." Shugo smiled happily. "She can be a sword wielder like you."

"I enjoyed the tournament, Chrom. It maybe deadly but it was an exciting battle." Jin said in a friendly manner which Chrom gladly accepts.

"Maybe someday that you would enter the next battle tournament. But this time, I would test my strength just to fight you."

"So long, Chrom..." Jin waved goodbye towards Chrom.

"Have a safe trip, both of you..." Chrom waved goodbye towards both of them as his wife carrying a baby Lucina watches them.

In the outskirts of Ylisse, both Jin and Shugo are walking through the forest.

"How long can you contact both Ryu and Akira, Jin?" Shugo asked as he answers.

"I will inform them if we are safe."

"Gladly, you defeat Lucina with your barefists while handling your sword." Shugo smiled as Jin notices someone's presence as Kazuya reappears in his devil form hitting them with a Devil's Beam causing both of them to dodge but it manages to drop Jin's backpack to the ground with the "portalstone" comes out of his backpack. "Gah... the stone..."

"Hand over the stone, Jin. Or else, I will crush you just like the doll that I crushed." Kazuya threatens both Jin and Shugo to give him the "portalstone" and also referring to Jin's android, Alisa Bosconovitch.

"Father..." Jin said furiously raising his brow and both he and his father races to get the stone as Jin quickly gets it. "Don't tell me that you've been watching us this whole time."

"Hahahaha..." Kazuya laughs maniacally. "I do that to make an surveillance on your missions. But this time give that stone to me..."

Jin remembers how he let Xiaoyu cry and crushing his android. But others are giving him an advice not to kill his parents or relatives for the sake of their blood relation even Ryu, Hunyo and his mother, Jun telling him not to kill them or he will commit parricide. Jin has no other choice, instead of transforming into a devil to fight his father as he smiles.

"Jin, you're giving up the stone?" Shugo said sadly as Jin restrains himself knowing of their advices.

"Like Sensei says even others. He maybe evil against us but he's still my father." Jin said as he faces his father. "I had a little respect of you, father. Just like everyone else tells me including my mother. If you want the "portalstone" then I'll give it to you."

Jin finally gives the "portalstone" to his father which Kazuya evilly delights knowing of his plan of gaining the power he needs.

"At last... the stone is mine... Now this stone will amplifies my Devil Gene, hahahahaha!" Kazuya laughs in delight until the stone activates glowing in a blue light in a similar manner as Azazel's Orb as it absorbs his devil powers. "What!? Gaaahhh! Impossible!"

Devil Kazuya now reverts back into Kazuya due to his devil powers being absorbed from the "portalstone", as he passes out without his devil powers as he drops the stone. Shugo becomes scared after seeing its activation.

"Oh no... he passed out after he got the stone..."

Jin realizes the "portalstone" is the same manner as Azazel's Orb as he thought.

 _I was right, this stone is the same as Azazel's Orb. If my devil form touches this and I would be powerless and my devil tattoo in my left arm will disappear either..._

Jin then decides to take his father which Shugo was still afraid of him.

"Jin, are you gonna take him with us too?"

"It's all right, Shugo. He's my father, I can't leave him behind. Just keep the stone from my backpack." Jin said calmly to him as Shugo agrees as he looked on his father as he carries him along with Shugo.

At the lake side near the forest, Kazuya slowly wakes up and to see Jin and Shugo are camping as he angrily clenches his fists as he quickly tackles Jin to the ground.

"Jin!"

"Jin, how dare you double crossed me?" Kazuya thundered angrily while attempting to choke him.

"You think I double crossed you, father? You actually told me to give the stone to you, right." Jin said coldly to his father as he smirks. "Just look at yourself now. You lost your red eye on your left and now we both had the same brown eyes."

"What!?" Kazuya finally let his son to his grasp as he looked on the water from the lake. To his dismay he lost his devil powers due to the "portalstone"'s activation as he screams in frustration. "No, It can't be... My devil powers and my transformation is all gone... NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The battle tournament is based on Flame of Recca's arc, the Ura Buto Satsujin.

*Jin's introduction to Chrom comes from one of his voice samples in Project X Zone despite he is no longer the Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

*Jin's battle with Lucina is based on Kyou Kara Maoh's Episode 2 where Yuri eventually beats Wolfram twice in both sumo and sword fight before Wolfram unleashes his fire magic and being repelled by Yuri in his Demon King form.

*The way Shugo cheers is a reference to the spectator boy in Flame of Recca during Episode 40 where Fuko tries to avenge the boy's father against Mikoto.

*Chrom also explains to both Jin and Shugo in his game plot in Fire Emblem: Awakening.

*Jin's ending in Tekken 3 can be seen in Jin's flashback for this chapter.

*When Kazuya gets the "portalstone" and absorbs his Devil Gene and his transformation and a reference to Devil Jin's Tekken 6 ending where Devil Jin's powers are absorbed while touching Azazel's Orb and reverts back into Jin before passing out.

*Kazuya's quote against Jin is also a reference to Heihachi's quote against him in both of their interludes in Tekken 5.

*The title of the chapter is alluded of Flame of Recca's final episode, "Battle of Death: Until Life is Burned Out."


	21. A Father and Son's Redemption

**A/N:** This next chapter where it is more focus between both father and son, Kazuya and Jin where they are remembering Jun Kazama and her transformation as Unknown since her non canonical alter-ego is a non-playable character in Project X Zone 2 in a rival unit. Here is the Chapter 20 of Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter 20:** _A Father and Son's Redemption_

Kazuya lowers his head after he was rendered powerless due to the activation of the "portalstone" which it absorbs his devil powers. He angrily blames Jun for foiling his plans or losing his powers.

"Damn you, Jun... This is all your fault... It's not just to foil my plans to gain the power I need. You also render me powerless..." Kazuya angrily blames himself for his lament of action as Jin simply remarks.

"How can you blame my mother if she's already dead?"

"What did you say!?" Kazuya said while raising his brow as Jin lowers his head as he looked on his fist which he realizes what he had done. "Don't tell me that you..."

"Don't you ever know how my mother was suffering, father?" Jin said as he admits visibly upset. "You tried to fight her to gain the power you needed. When I faced her in Heavenly Garden, she was challenging me but it is not my fate to defeat her even she turns into Unknown."

"..."

Jin remembers how his mother Jun was suffering when Unknown is controlling her body when he faces her as a flashback occurred back when he is facing Unknown in Fallen Garden.

 _Flashback:_

"Mother... please you have to wake up... Don't make me do this..." Jin said desperately and Unknown stands up and wanted to kill him.

"Don't even dare calling me that...?"

Suddenly, Unknown suffers a severe pain as she clutches her stomach. She realizes that her human form is trying to restrain her making herself vulnerable.

"Ugh... what are you doing? Are you trying to stop me with this?"

Jin watches to see Unknown's suffering and he saw her right eye becomes brown and knowing that his mother Jun is trying to restrain her.

"Jin... you must kill me... I can't take this any longer. Please... you must do this..."

"Mother... please... I can't kill you. This is not my fate of doing this..." Jin said refusing of killing her.

"If you don't otherwise she will overpowered me. Now please do it... even if it means for the world that we live in. This is the last hope for our world." Jun cried and Jin lowering his head. He closes his eyes and he's struggling to save her as he tells her sadly.

"Mother... forgive me..." Jin then rushed as he quickly punches straight to her stomach using his most powerful move, the Avenger knocking Unknown to the ground in defeat with red lightning embbed on his fist.

Unknown then suffers while summoning white wolf spirits while screaming in pain as she was attacked by a wolf spirit on her groin and she smiles and she renders unconscious. Jin then catches her in time not to put her completely covered in purple slime.

 _Flashback over:_

Jin clenches his fists and tears come from both of his brown eyes knowing that her death triggers his emotions from the tragic events happened to him. Kazuya realizes that Jin had done it and he stood up and sadly realizes that he made a wrong choice to kill his own son and seeing his critical mistakes.

"I should be the one to kill her not you, Jin..." Kazuya said as Jin dries his tears.

"You even try to warn me about her, father... I tried to think in how can I save her and she's the only parent left in me. Now she's gone, I'm all alone and to rely my own friends."

"Jun did taught you some morals, Jin." Kazuya said finally wanted to resolve his actions. "I guess my father didn't taught me those things. All I ended up being treated harshly for my weakness and the love for both my mother and my grandfather."

"Your mother?" Jin wondered as Kazuya tells him.

"My mother was Kazumi Mishima... She is the first person who started the Devil Gene bloodline or perhaps you call that a cursed blood." Kazuya said finally explains their blood relation. "Unlike my father or Lars who does not have that power like we do. She confirms everything."

"...So Kazumi Mishima is my grandmother?" Jin said in a horrible shock.

"I was like you who loved their mother so much and taught us about morality." Kazuya said and he tells everything had started before. "Before you were born with Jun, I was like you... striving myself to get stronger and to become undefeated after your grandfather had thrown me through the cliff when I was still little. This is how I gained the scar on my chest and Devil's activation which everyone knows that I sold my soul from it."

"..."

"I wanted to correct all my father's wrong doings. But I just did the same way as he did making the Zaibatsu into a more corrupted organization. This is how I met your mother, Jun Kazama. A WWWC officer sent to stop me for smuggling animals. Since then, Jun and I were crossed paths and I treated her like how mother treated me that way. Your mother was fearless and mysterious even if she tries to help me to fight Devil but it leads to my downfall that fighting my evil side was the right thing to do. My father, Heihachi defeated me in the end which leads me to thrown at the mouth of an active volcano and my remains are soon found by the rival company, G Corporation which is now I currently owned." Kazuya explained. "I was resurrected by them and realizing my mistakes and the red eye on my left which has been constructed by them when I decided to use my own body so that other scientists would learn a lot about the Devil Gene."

"I can't believe it... Grandfather, didn't telling me this? Ever since he started the third tournament. All he could tell me about was great-grandfather." Jin said could not believe of the truth.

"He did this because he wanted to conceal his ruthful actions of what happened to me and our bloodline. That's why he betrayed you in the end." Kazuya said knowing of his father's actions. "It's because of our bloodline you think it is cursed. He would put us down for the count but killing you with firearms is unfairly."

"..."

"I was surprised when I first met my own son from Jun. I never expect that you were captured by my own father. When Devil controls me, he attempts to get the other half of you to make him full again but since you inherited your mother's blood it enables you to restrain yourself from being controlled. And this is how I started my plan to gain the power I need." Kazuya said knowingly of his own plans. "Even if I tried to fight you when you were the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu just to find the cure for your own blood but you cause all the chaos by creating a world war. I didn't expect Jun would be disappointed to see her own son had made a complete mess."

"She told me to start over but I told her it was already too late." Jin said sadly. "Even if she dies in front of me, she still guided me even she shows her apparition towards me. I tried to kill both you and my grandfather to stop this bloodline. If it wasn't for mother, I would ended up sparing the both of you for the sake of our blood relation."

"... I finally understand why Jun sacrifices her life for you even she instructs you to kill her to stop Unknown. It was not fair... It's supposed to be me to kill her not even you..." Kazuya said and finally decides to give his son another chance. "Like your teacher told me... I just want to have another chance. This time I won't betray you like I did before."

"Did Sensei told you this?" Jin wondered in confusion.

"Hehe... your teacher reminds me of you as my age. He was a very tough person and greatly respects people. But for me I had no sense of honor due to my greed for power." Kazuya smirks calmly as he stretches both of his arms. "Darn... I haven't bathe myself ever since I followed the both of you from any travel in another time."

"..."

"I've never seen both of your stories are kinda tragic." Shugo said finally believe in their stories as Jin looked at him in a gloomy way. "Wait, I can't do that... He's your father... you have to do that..."

"Ugh... I guess I had no other choice..." Jin said while shaking his head which Kazuya smiles in delight.

That night, Both men are seen in towels as Jin scrubs his father's back harder with a small towel and soap while Shugo is taking a nap.

"Mmmm... I feel so relaxed. Who taught you to massage other people, Jin?"

"I don't massage other people, father?" Jin said while raising his brow. "I learned that from myself. In case if anyone else would even saw me that on the bath house."

"Let me guess... you actually taking a bath together with Jun, aren't you? Despite my absence, I just want to see the both of you." Kazuya jokily said which makes Jin blushes in embarrassment as his cheeks were rosier.

"Can't you stop talking about, mother? Past is a past... If I would be with my mother in my age, I won't even do it...?"

"Haha... you don't even stand of my jokes, Jin." Kazuya laughs happily until he asks him personally. "Listen, If I were in your grandfather's age. Would you take care of me then?"

"Huh? Why would I take care of you? You and grandfather have plenty of egos of their sleeves. If I took care of you? It reminds me if I took care of my grandfather back before he betrayed me." Jin answered in a serious tone.

"If you were very attached to your mother, Jin...? You were indeed had a mother complex who is very protective to their mothers. I know you wouldn't like Jun to wear anything revealing. When I was observing before your grandfather held the tag tournament. Jun was completely beautiful even I saw you froze when she confronted you."

"Wait... that's when me and my friends relaxing in the beach at Okinawa until me and Nina are observing the fighters. I should have known..." Jin said remembering the good times when his mother Jun and his friends together.

"It's too bad that I didn't watch you fight beat that garbage in a fundoshi." Kazuya said smirking as Jin still blushes knowing of his sensitivity as he stood up. "You should clean yourself up then I rinse it off by taking a dip in the lake."

As Kazuya stands up and walking away, Jin goes to clean himself up with soap and water until he saw his father took off his towel to take skinny dipping in a lake much to his shock.

"Father... don't tell me that you're gonna rinse yourself by skinny dipping on the lake...?" Jin said shockingly as Kazuya replies.

"Relax... the water is fine... now stop being act like a baby and rinse yourself up. I don't harass you or anything. If the both of us transformed into our devil forms? Our clothes will be shredded."

"If we reverted back to our normal selves we'll ended up naked...?" Jin shouted blushing. "Can't you stop saying those stuff like that!?"

"Shut your mouth, Jin... It would be disrespectful if you raise your voice like that. Now why don't you get dip in the lake and do as I say!?" Kazuya said scolding at Jin which Jin gets angrily dismayed by his actions as he goes to clean himself up in the lake.

"Grr... I don't believe this..."

After that, Jin manages to catch some fish as he grilled them in three sticks in a bonfire they made and everyone is seen wearing their sleepwear as Jin wears the same sleepwear as where he previously talked to Hunyo wearing a black tank top and gray trousers.

"Whoa... I ever seen you got a big fish..." Shugo smiled happily.

"It's a long story, Shugo..." Jin said in delight as Kazuya arrives carrying four fishes while wearing a dark blue tank top, and a pale blue trousers.

"I have some more fish to grill, Jin. So it is true, that your teacher had taught you some survival techniques when we are in the forest especially some ingredients that put on the fish."

"Just condiments, father... a single salt and pepper can grill them out." Jin said telling him.

"Hehehe... Before I became the Head of G-Corporation, Bruce was working as a survival instructor. But since you and I were enemies..." Kazuya said remembering how he reunited with Bruce.

"..."

"...What a pity that you easily noticed my word?"

"I remember where Sensei took me in to know how to do survival techniques somewhere." Jin wondered and Kazuya sighs and he considers Hunyo as his rival.

"...I would considered your teacher as my rival. If he teaches you more than I do? I would do whatever it takes to be responsible to you as a parent."

"The old guy was tough guy and a karate master like Jin does in Kyokushin Karate." Shugo said telling him. "But, he has some Street Brawling Moves for his own..."

"Wait... That would be Burning Ju-Jitsu a fighting style mixes with both Street Brawling and Traditional Karate that can set everyone on fire." Jin said remembering how Hunyo tells him before. "But he's an excellent driver to drive an SUV like uncle Lars do.

"Hmph... who cares if he's good. He has to be man enough to face me. Even if he scolds me because of you. He wants to prove myself that I'm a better parent than he does." Kazuya said while having his arm crossed and sitting on the ground.

"Father... your actions just like you planned to kill me." Jin simply remarked as he almost finish grilling the fishes.

"I don't care the way your teacher acts... he's not like Lee's. But he's just like you." Kazuya said knowing of Hunyo's actions are the same as Jin's which the latter finally finishes grilling the fishes and ready to eat.

"Okay, the fishes are ready to eat..."

"Wow... it smells delicious..." Shugo smiled happily.

"Looks like you inherited Jun's cooking skills, Jin." Kazuya said and became grateful to his son. "I wish if I could try her cooking for once."

After dinner, everyone is asleep and Kazuya gets the "portalstone" on Jin's backpack and knowingly that his devil powers are absorbed from the stone as he thought.

 _I thought myself that my Devil Gene became amplified with the stone. But it turns out from bad to worse... I was rendered powerless due to absorbing my powers from the stone._

Kazuya looked to see Jin sleeping comfortably and he realizes that it was the only time he could have another chance to protect and to take care of his son and he put a blanket on him as he said to his son who is asleep.

"Rest well, son..."

The next day, Jin is seen fixing his red and black gauntlets and they are ready to travel and was contacted by Ryu.

"Ryu... what is it?"

"Jin, did you figure it out how to return back to our own time?" Ryu asked as Jin simply answers.

"Simple, We have to combine our time zappers in order to create another warp portal in going back to our own time."

"All right, Now that we can go back..." Akira smiled excitedly.

"However, We have to find Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai. Those three are also here to search for us." Jin said telling them.

"Chun-Li... Oh no... Now that we have to find them too." Ryu said sadly and Ken becomes angered to see Kazuya is with them.

"Jin, don't tell me that your father is here with you. He betrayed you to get the stone, right."

"Relax, Masters... After I give the "portalstone" to him and his powers from his Devil Gene got absorbed from the stone and rendered powerless. There's no need to worry about him." Jin said calmly to them.

"So the stone's power can absorb any evil entities such as the Satsui No Hado or the Devil Gene. It was a very powerful stone." Ryu said sensing.

"I guess you might able to use three of your phones to make a warp portal. That way we can find Pai and the two ladies." Kage-Maru suggested.

"Ryu... We have to use the time zappers. I simply forgot Rei had contacted me about this matter." Jin said telling them.

"Okay... we'll do it." Ken said smirking as it hung up.

"I guess combining both gadgets to make a portal. Hmph, Interesting..." Kazuya smirked as Jin raises his edge phone as it glows in a red light as it zaps in a red light in the sky. Both Ryu and Akira raises the phones and it glows in both blue and green and it zaps as both created a warp portal.

"All right... Now let's find Chun-Li..." Ryu said seriously as Akira replies.

"Don't forget Pai, Ryu. She's in our side..."

"Let's go, guys!" Ken exclaimed as the group enters the warp portal.

Meanwhile, Jin, Kazuya and Shugo are ready to enter the warp portal. Jin becomes serious after hearing Xiaoyu is with Chun-Li's side as the trio enters the warp portal.

* * *

 _Present Time:_

Both Lars and Heihachi are completely exhausted after setting a one on one duel.

"Hah... you got so strong... you can't even succeed me even if you intend to defeat me at this rate." Heihachi mocks Lars for his weakness which Lars attempt to make another strike towards his father. However, Hayato Kanzaki arrives to interrupt the fight as Heihachi manages to block his sword.

"Wow... this opponent has a strong fighting spirit." Hayato said smirking as Heihachi evades.

"Lars... this fight will be a warm up. Next time, I will kill you including everyone else, Gahahahaha..." Heihachi merely leaves the scene.

"Wow... thanks for the rescue." Lars said nicely and Hayato was impressed.

"You must be a fighter. I ever seen you fight a senile old man."

"That my father you're talking about." Lars corrects him.

"What!? He's your father..." Hayato said shockingly and finally introduces himself. "I'm Hayato Kanzaki a gladiator who wields my Plasma Sword."

"I'm Lars Alexandersson... pleasure to meet you and welcome to Yggdrasil." Lars introduces himself to Hayato and the latter was impressed on joining the fight.

Behind them, Saya was the spying on them as she thought.

 _So the old man had run away and a newbie comes to the rescue. All right, time to put the rebels down once Bison orders obliteration._

With that Saya, Dokumezu and Dokugozu leave back to the Shadaloo base.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Unknown reappears during Jin's flashback comes in my fanfic, Tekken Tag Tournament 2: The Fatal Lightning.

*Jun Kazama was mentioned several times in this chapter by both Kazuya and Jin.

*Kazuya retells his story from the first game up to Tekken 6.

*The bath scene between father and son is based on Suikoden II's bath scenes between Riou, Viktor and Flik.

*Kazuya's sleepwear was his color scheme of his Player 2 outfit in the first Tekken of the anime, Tekken: The Motion Picture.

*Jin remembers how Hunyo takes him to teach some survival techniques this comes from the people in Jest Camp at Subic.

*Kazuya considers Hunyo as his rival due to Jin's appearance and his age and wants to challenge him who is the better parent towards Jin as the latter serves Hunyo as his master and father figure. Despite he was truly a father to Jin.

*Hayato Kanzaki from Star Gladiator makes an appearance for this chapter.

*The red, blue and green light embedded on their phone zappers is a reference to powers from the Powerpuff Girls.


	22. Captain Commando's Ultimate Sword

**A/N:** This next chapter is now Captain Commando's segment as everyone finally reunites to fight the antagonist and final boss Scumocide and his group consists of Carol, Druk, Shturm, Shturm Jr. and Yamato the rival of Ginzu the Ninja. Here is the Chapter 21 of Next Warp Zone.

 **Chapter 21:** _Captain Commando's Ultimate Sword_

At the future Metro City, Chun-Li, Xiaoyu and Pai discovers how Captain Commando dispatches most of the criminals including space invaders in the city until they found Scumocide.

"Scumocide... who is this guy?" Chun-Li wondered.

"It reminds me where we infiltrated Neo-Illuminati and it's emperor was just like him..." Xiaoyu said comparing to Scumocide to Gill.

"He is known as the leader of super criminals." Captain Commando said to them.

"We tried so hard to take that brute down... Now he has plenty of group to deal with us." Mack said as the giant robot arrives revealed to be Baby Head known to them as Hoover.

"Who cares if he is strong... We can take them down."

"Wow... I ever seen a baby can talk?" Xiaoyu said surprisingly.

"Actually... I'm a super baby, young lady..." Hoover replied within his robot as a rainbow glow appear behind them.

"What is that glow?" Captain Commando wondered as everyone saw the light it reveals that Jin and the others are transported to their world much to their surprise.

"Hey... sounds like we're in Guy and Cody's place which is Metro City." Ken said surprisingly.

"Ken... look at the surroundings it appears that we're in the future." Ryu said nudging at his best friend and Xiaoyu was happy to see Jin is with them.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu rushed to see him as she happily hugs him as she knocks him down.

"Xiao... you're all right." Jin said calmly as he scolds her. "You actually knocked me down when you hugged me like that..."

"I'm sorry, Jin... I was just carried away..." Xiaoyu said apologizing as Kazuya remarks of their reunion while having his arm crossed.

"Hmph... I never expect my son to have a girlfriend..."

"Xiao and I were just friends, father?! She's not my girlfriend!?" Jin yelled angrily towards his father while his cheeks are blushes in red.

"With that angry gesture she reminds me when Pai and I we..." Akira smiled happily until Pai elbows his stomach.

"Could you shut up for a moment?"

"Well oh well if isn't the wandering martial artist that I was alliance to fight off both Onslaught and Abyss. Long time no see..." Captain Commando said recognizing Ryu as a hero and ally.

"I'm impressed to see you again, Captain Commando as well as your allies too." Ryu said nicely towards the captain.

"Excuse me, are you saying about the person named Guy? Who was he?" Ginzu asked Ken about Guy as he answers.

"Uh... about Guy... He's the 38th Master of Bushinryu and a friend who wants a glorious fight with my old buddy."

"I see... I'm also a Bushinryu practitioner. Maybe someday I would see him in the past. Once I'm done with my rival, Yamato." Ginzu said in a serious tone as they noticed an attack happened in the city.

"Sounds like more hostiles are destroying the city. Looks like we're gonna take them down." Captain Commando said ready to fight as Ryu decides to help.

"Everyone we have to help Captain Commando..."

"This fight is going to be useless..." Kazuya commented and reluctantly agrees. "Well then... we should fight."

"Jin... your father was your enemy. But how did it happened?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin closes his eyes and he answers.

"It's a long story, Xiao... I'll explain to you later."

"Yeah... and the red eye on his left was gone." Ken said raising his brow and Jin replies.

"His powers from his Devil Gene were absorbed by the "portalstone" and render him powerless. That stone is just like Azazel's Orb. I never thought that the ninja man and his family clan are protecting this dangerous artifact."

"It appears that Meden wants it to amplify his powers." Ryu commented.

"Shugo, show them the "portalstone"." Jin said as Shugo shows it to them as he gets the stone from Jin's backpack.

"Whoa... so it is true... the "portalstone" but how come it has purple miasma?" Akira surprised.

"Well... Jin's father attempts to get the stone from us. Since Jin outsmarted his own father, the stone changes color after it absorbed his powers. If you see the stone which it does not absorb it was a azure coloured but since his devil powers was absorbed it becomes purplish blue..." Shugo said telling him.

"So then... our new enemy was seeking for the artifact just like the Pandora's Box." Chun-Li said knowing of its artifact.

"The bad news is that... Bison and Meden are working together. So we must be careful..." Jin warns them.

"Hey fighters... why don't you need a hand...?" Mack yelled at them which Ryu and the group followed.

The group are now facing several samurais, brawlers and Carols.

"This blondie over there... is that Maki?" Ken refers Carol as Maki as Ryu replies.

"She looked like Maki but she is hostile..."

Yamato appears to face the group and tries to challenge Ginzu.

"All right, Ginzu... time to take you down..."

Both Ginzu and Yamato clash with their ninjutsu styles as the group fight most of its hostiles. Jin repels with his Mishima War Sabre as well as utilizing his Traditional Karate moves and he beats the other from a straight left kick and knocks them with a right knee. Kazuya uses most of its advance style Mishima Fighting Karate and tries to repel with his double axes. Xiaoyu demonstrates her fighting style as she takes them down her Hakkesho Combo while Pai does the same with her Ensei-Ken fighting style. Chun-Li finally uses her V-Trigger the Renkiko followed by her V-SKill Rankyaku and she eventually decapitated one of the samurais with her Critical Art, Houyoku Sen. Kage-Maru manages to take most of the samurais and Carols with his Hagekure-ryu Ju-Jutsu as Akira also defeats them with his Power Crush moves. Ken demonstrates his abilities he hits them with his Hadoken and activating his V-Trigger, Heat Rush knocking them with his kicks and the other defeats them with an EX Shoryu-Reppa. Ryu beats them temporarily with his moves and he shoves the other with Joudan Souketou Geri. He finally activates his V-Trigger the Denjin Renki as Captain Commando manages to take down his opponent with his moves as Ryu aids him and manages to defeat another hostile by using the Reppuu Jinrai Shou and heavily knocks them with a Shin Shoryuken.

Therefore, Druk, Shturm and Shturm Jr. arrive the scene as the other knocks Hoover down as the baby itself fall into his own robot and cries causing Shugo to get angry as he wields his double daggers to take down the three and manages to obliterate each of them with a Data Drain and being aided by Mack. The leader itself finally shows up revealed to be Scumocide.

"Captain Commando... how touching that you came here to defeat me...?"

"Scmocide... you're petty plans are far from over. I'm going to take you down by force." Captain Commando furiously said wanted to challenge Scumocide.

"We're here to help you..." Ryu said which Captain Commando agrees as both Jin and Akira came to aid him.

"We can't let this guy put the city in destruction..."

"Okay... this big ugly brute is going down! He was 40 years too early!" Akira angrily remarks as the group fight Scmocide.

Captain Commando manages to knock Scmocide several times with his Captain Kick follow by hitting with fire from his wrist which is the Captain Fire. Scumocide attempts to attack them with both fire and ice projectiles which they avoided the blasts.

"Darn... his projectiles... are just like Gill's..." Ryu commented.

"Careful, Ryu... he's way too fast." Jin warns him.

Scumocide attempts to make a fire blasts on the ground as the group avoids and Captain Commando manages to make a ground punch with electric spark to stun him down allowing Jin to make a strike with multiple slashes followed by a heavy blow and Akira goes with an elbow and finally Ryu executes his full extent of his chi shoots him with Denjin Hadoken to knock him down and Captain Commando unleashes his Hyper, The Captain Storm by uppercutting him down followed with both Ryu, Jin and Akira in his side taking blow by blow as he himself does a powerful electric punch to the ground to make a deadly blast on his opponent..

"Is it the end for him?" Akira asked to the group as both Captain Commando and Ryu knows that Scumocide is still alive as he stands up in his injured state wants to obliterate everyone on sight as he makes another fire blasts on the ground making everyone dodges as one of the fire blasts manages to destroy the wall causing a large debris which Jin notices this as Kazuya manages to save his son with a fly kick to break into pieces with Hell's Lancer as Hoover shoots one of its missiles to knock Scumocide.

"Father... but...?"

"You should be careful from now on, Jin... This guy needs some beating." Kazuya said telling him to be careful and Captain Commando sees his group as Ginzu arrives after defeating Yamato in a deadly fight joins the fray as he executes a far more powerful Hyper, The Captain due to Ryu's influence it becomes upgraded into a Ultimate Sword as it glows in azure coloured which both Ryu and Jin are channelling their powers of both Power of Nothingness and the Mystic combination of both devil and angelic powers.

"Gah... You can't defeat me... I'm much powerful than you!" Scumocide scowled angrily while struggling himself.

"You think you're powerful to defeat me... I got a lot of stronger than I previously defeated you! Ultimate Captain Sword!" Captain Commando unleashes his new profound powers due to Ryu's friends and allies as well as his comrades the Ultimate Captain Sword finally decapitated Scumocide with one powerful slash as he was decapitated in explosion.

"All right... he beat him!" Shugo smiled excitedly.

"Wow I'm impressed... You got a lot stronger than we've last met, Ryu." Captain Commando said completely impressed with Ryu.

"It's a long story, Captain Commando..." Ryu smiled and Jin tells him.

"I just lend my little strength to channel his energy, Ryu."

"I could feel my strength got a little stronger." Captain Commando said feeling his own renewed strength.

Meanwhile, Shugo noticed someone is coming and attempts to hit with a blasts Xiaoyu manages to save Shugo but was hit with a blast.

"WAHHH!"

"Xiao!" Jin yelled and he quickly rushes to help her as the "portalstone" was floating telepathically as he saw this in disbelief. "Oh no! The stone...!"

"I found the stone... You peony humans have no other chance..." Meden finally faces everyone. "This stone is now mine..."

"Meden Traore... how did you get here?" Ryu asked and wants some answers. "Are you teaming up with Bison?"

"The leader of Shadaloo and I we teamed up to get this stone. It is true that it belongs to the Tenzai clan? I massacre every single of their clan to get the stone. Now I realize that the stone was in your hands during in my search." Meden explained. "We already made our decision is to destroy the Earth with our own two hands. I guess a few Earthlings are soon to be obliterated. Now I can use the stone to gain the power I wanted!"

Meden finally fuse with the "portalstone" and his powers became amplified and transforms into a monstrous being. Jin angrily attempts to beat him in that state but Meden quickly knocks him down with a Light Barrier.

"Hah! I guess your peony attacks won't dare to hurt me..." Meden said in a distorted voice. "Now this is my only chance to destroy Earth!"

Meden quickly teleports as Jin clutches his stomach after being hit by one blow and he goes to Xiaoyu's aid and tries to wake her up.

"Jin, I'm sorry she saved my life..."

"Xiao, get up... Please wake up..."

"Nghhh... Jin..." Xiaoyu said as Jin hugged him knowing that he was worried.

"It's okay..."

"Damn... how do we beat this guy if we're close enough to stop him..." Ken grunted angrily.

"Since he merge with the stone, The Devil Gene within my blood is still inside of the stone that he fuses." Kazuya said sensing his enemy's treachery much to everyone's shock.

"What!?"

"As the kid says before... My devil powers got absorbed by that stone. If Meden merges with the stone... I know for sure he will be weaken bit by bit." Kazuya smirks and Jin carries Xiaoyu and angrily decides to fight Meden.

"I'll find you Meden once you hurt my friends... I will never forgive you!" Jin yelled furiously.

After the incident, Captain Commando and his comrades became disbelief after seeing Ryu's new enemy.

"Ryu... I guess that you're going to pursuit that strange alien just like Scumocide."

"Yes... Now is the right time we should get back to where we came from." Ryu said and becomes cold after seeing Meden.

"There's no need to worry... Once we go back, we have lots of allies to face them." Chun-Li said cheering his friend.

"Cheer up, Jin... we have to deal with them once we go back." Kazuya said as Jin lowers his head clenching his fists. "Tch... You don't even listen to me. You're still worried for that girl."

"Xiao is fine... but for Meden... I will never forgive him..." Jin said angrily.

"So our enemy was strong all along..." Kage-Maru remarked and Ryu knows that Bison would double cross Meden even Juri does with Bison himself as he cheers everyone up.

"Cheer up, everyone... Even Meden gets the stone and fuses with one. We have many chances. Both Bison and Meden have unlikely alliances but for Bison he would double cross him for his own gain. Even Juri would double cross Bison to avenge her parents. Their actions would lead to their downfall."

"Ryu was right... We're gonna tear these guys down apart." Akira said telling him. "Even he got the stone we still have to chance to beat him."

"He maybe right..." Jin finally stood up and decides to fight. "Meden was stronger than we are. But we can't give up... Even if both of them are working together. I'm sure each of them would turn into a traitor. Since my father's powers are inside the "portalstone" That would be our advantage to reduce his strength."

"I guess we could tell everybody once we go back." Chun-Li suggested.

"All right... let's go back..." Ryu said and he thanked Captain Commando for aiding him earlier. "Thanks for the aid..."

"Not to mention it, both you and Chun-Li... Now you go and beat that large scumbag who stole the strange stone and fuses into it!" Captain Commando replies while cheering Ryu and the group to fight Meden and Bison for making their world into a destruction.

Jin uses his edge phone as it glows in a red light as it zaps into the note edge phone that Ken carries as Ryu hands it as it glows in a blue light. Akira gets the phone as it glows in a green light and it zaps on Chun-Li's note phone and it glows in a yellow light as four lights are merge into a multi-colored warp portal.

"Shugo... you know you're role..." Jin said as Shugo agrees.

"Yeah... I'll be off from now on... Now it's the real me."

As everyone proceeds into the portal and succeeded as Shugo watches as he himself vanishes due to his online game appearance much to Mack, Hoover and Ginzu's surprise.

* * *

 _Present Time:_

At the Shadaloo base, Saya reunites with Sheath and was surprised to hear that she fails to destroy the rebel base.

"It appears that you failed to wreck the rebel base..."

"Darn that senile old man..." Saya said in disappointment as both saw Juri watches Bison reunites with Meden who is now in his transformed state.

"I'm impressed that you managed to get the stone from the Mishima brat and fuses into a more powerful state. Your wife would be impressed to see that." Bison said impressing on Meden's actions.

"Don't get so cocky... Bison. I heard that you're the person who is revived from a powerful Psycho Drive but the device ends in naught." Meden said in a distorted voice. "Now together... we can destroy everything."

"Hehehehe... don't be so sure, Meden... We're teaming up for our own gain. If everyone else would get rid of us no one will stop us. But for you, you're much like the older Mishima brat."

"Say what!?"

"No matter what happens... we should not be falter. You might be ended up being defeated by them..." Bison said giving him an advice before teleporting causing Meden to get furious.

"Don't patronize me, Bison... I will not going to falter like you did to your own organization!"

Due notices her husband's change of appearance and became impressed.

"I'm impress my darling... you have gained what you needed."

Juri, Saya and Sheath notices Due's attitude and seeing that she has her own motives.

"Looks like we have a traitor to our cause..." Saya remarked.

"How do you say that weird woman?" Sheath points out on Due.

Both girls noticed Juri's drive of revenge against Bison and seeing both are weak.

"I pity the both of you are weaklings. You should be prepared. Bison would double cross this maniac at once. But once he does I'll have my revenge." Juri said as she dismissively walks away making both Saya and Sheath watch her leave.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*When executing Captain Fire, it resembles Recca's execution of his flames in the anime, Flame of Recca.

*Jin uses Shin's Spider Slay in Suikoden II.

*The way Kazuya hits them with his double axe resembling Larc's basic attacks in Legend of Mana.

*Marks the first time, Hoover cries after he and his robot are knocked down by Shturm. But in the entire game, he was not crying after being knocked down.

*Captain Commando executes his hyper, Captain Storm. He was aided by Ryu, Jin and Akira rather than his comrades in his crossover appearance. But he also does in his Captain Sword hyper.

* The ki blasts that Meden uses to hit Xiaoyu is a reference to the ki blast from the Dragon Ball franchise.

*Chun-Li finally demonstrates her abilities in Street Fighter V.

*Ryu gains his Reppu Jinrai Shou as another Critical Art during his Denjin Renki along with his Denjin Hadoken.

*Meden demonstrates his basic attacks after fusing with the "portalstone" in his transformed state.

*Sheath made her appearance in the near end of the chapter.

*The title of the chapter is based on Choudenshi Bioman's episode "Ultimate Canth's Demon Sword" and Bang's Astral Heat "The Ultimate Bang" as well as the play on one of Captain Commando's hypers, The Captain Sword.


	23. The Creator of the Pandora's Box

**A/N:** Since Ingrid is playable in Project X Zone 2 as a solo unit, she will explain to everyone within both Tekken and Street Fighter characters about the Pandora Incident which is Powers and Fists: The Secrets of the Pandora's Box knowing that she is the creator of the box. Here is the next chapter...

 **Chapter 22:** _The Creator of the Pandora's Box_

At the ruins of Silveria Corporation, Shugo finally removes the virtual set until getting caught up by the rebel soldiers which comes from Lars' rebel group.

At the parking basement, Lars and Hunyo are fixing their SUVs since Rei and Chizuru are going to improvise the vehicles.

"I feel so worried about that girl..." Lars said knowing of Ingrid's appearance.

"You mean the girl we found earlier..." Hunyo said telling him.

"I think Ryu knows who she is..." Lars replies calmly.

"Oooh... you young lads are fixing your car nowadays... It was a high technology." Wang smiles as Oro nudges at him.

"You're being excited again, old timer... I can feel someone is approaching right now."

Both Lars and Hunyo saw a multi colored light reappears and it turns out to be Ryu and his group finally return back to their own time.

"I guess Japan is the only way we can go back..." Ken commented and both Ryu and Jin saw them.

"Uncle Lars and Sensei... why are you two doing here?" Jin wondered as Lars snickers to his former superior and nephew.

"I'm impressed you came back, Jin... Especially Ryu and his friends."

Kazuya now confronts Hunyo who acts as Jin's father figure and his teacher.

"So it was you... who made Jin very soft towards you..." Kazuya reacted coldly as Hunyo closes his eyes.

"You haven't changed, Kazuya... I had no intend about Jin's change... it was he himself who did it."

"..."

"Ryu... There's something I have to show you. We just found a strange girl who is severely injured and she's in the medical facility. You have to see her for yourself if you have too." Lars said as Ryu accepts.

As everyone arrives at the room where Ingrid was recuperating, Lars was shocked to see she left as everyone was surprised.

"She was there just a minute ago?"

"Maybe, she was hiding or something?" Ken suggested.

"You people are still wonder around if I'm hiding or not... I was there on the other side..." Ingrid corrects them which causes everyone to shock to her appearance.

"Ingrid..." Ryu recognizes Ingrid as a fighter and Ingrid was surprised to recognize him.

"Huh? Ingrid... how is that possible?"

"So this woman was Ingrid... How did you find her?" Jin asked as Lars tells him.

"I don't know me and Hunyo just found her in her injure state. I guess she will tell us everything."

"I was severely injured because of those two and my spaceship has been ruined and crashed in Earth. I would never forgive them..." Ingrid said sadly as Ryu noticed it comes from both Bison and Juri.

"That's when both Bison and Juri are in Pandora's state to clash each other and they vanished in thin air. It appears that you take with them in your spaceship."

"..."

"I knew you can save our lives because of them..." Ken smiled happily.

"Since you found out about my whole actions, you don't even noticed who sends the Pandora's Box on Earth that you've lived right now." Ingrid said telling them.

"Wait... are you saying about the Pandora's Box?" Ryu wondered surprisingly.

"Yeah... I tried so hard to destroy the box so that both organizations will not get it further..." Lars reacted.

"Even so... I wanted to cure for my Devil Gene but it didn't work either..." Jin said telling her.

"Hmm... you guys have no idea. The Pandora's Box that was sent on Earth was none other than me." Ingrid said happily tells them. "I was the one who send this box in order to test both morals and humanity and I was the one who created the box..."

"What!?" Ken said surprisingly.

"Impossible... So Ingrid was the one who created the Pandora's Box?" Chun-Li said shockingly.

"..." Kazuya becomes impatient after hearing this.

"No way... how come she...?" Jin said shockingly on her words.

"I'll explain everything... after all the Pandora's Box that I sent since everyone are gonna get it where it crashed in the Antarctic." Ingrid said calmly to them.

"Man... if the box opens... you would disappear, Ryu..." Ken said scarily.

"I know... since Jin and I got spared after the box had finally opened." Ryu said calmly.

"I created the Pandora's Box and sends it on Earth so that everyone would have their own missions to obtained it. Since the box had crashed in the Antarctic as everyone says. In my objective, I wanted to test every people on Earth for their own morals and their humanity in order to obtain the box." Ingrid explained. "I know the box was pretty risky to deal with it. I know for sure everyone else are trying to warn in how dangerous the Pandora's Box is."

"So you mean... our missions to find out about the Pandora's Box was only a test?" Ryu said in a serious tone.

"Yes it is... Since everyone has a good heart they can see how the power comes out of the box except it has side effects on it." Ingrid said as she closes her eyes. "Even bad guys... they still wanted to obtain the power for world domination and their own goals and the most common to all was to kill each other apart."

"So that means... When Jin decides to get the box, he wanted to learn more of his devil curse and to be cured." Xiaoyu said remembering on how Jin's mission would turn out.

"I'm sorry, girly... to cure both evil entities are not enough power of the Pandora's Box to deal with it." Ingrid remarked. "It was the main reason why I sent it. It's not just to cure things. I was only testing their morals if they are good enough to obtain it."

"I see... when the box opens. The Satsui no Hado inside of me begins to berserk while Jin was in the Pandora's influence when he attempts himself to be cured from his Devil Gene." Ryu said remembering of their missions to get the Pandora's Box. "Despite we have the same goal, he and I survived after he uses his own strength not to be lifted from the box's influence because I would ended up disappear if that happens."

"So Ingrid... does that mean all of us who get involved for the Pandora's Box? You said that you're testing our own morals, right?" Ken asked.

"Since you and the young lad had been spared for the Pandora's Box's power as well as saving the poor bastard for being trapped inside. I guess all of you are passed."

"You mean to say we passed?" Lars replied.

"The poor bastard you mentioned, are you mentioning about Dan Hibiki?" Ryu asked knowing of Dan's appearance as Ingrid tells him.

"That guy hasn't changed ever since he wanted to obtain to gain the power in order to stop that person who beat the crap out of him."

"Father... you mean...?" Jin said knowing that Kazuya was responsible for beating Dan.

"Don't ask me again, Jin... Just listen of what the spoiled little girl says." Kazuya said having his arm crossed while closing his eyes.

"All people with good morals to obtain the Pandora's Box are passed since Bison and other people who wants fame, power and their own objectives and their agendas which means they failed the tests. I've been seeing Ryu and the young lad had good morals despite the latter has many attempts to do this solely." Ingrid said telling them. "The rebel leader's case... he wanted to destroy my box so that both companies won't obtained it and he has a good heart knowing to help others and saving the poor bastard from being trapped."

"So you actually notice my actions, then?" Lars wondered in regret.

"It considers that you've passed my test. But the next time, if you have plans to destroy some things that I created. You would be fail my tests, if you do." Ingrid said coldly towards Lars.

"How could this be?" Jin said and remembers how he and Ryu uses their power to negate the Pandora's Box despite he himself does not cured by it. Realizing that his mission that he wanted to obtain the box to cure from his Devil Gene was actually the test of morality and sadly wants to break free from his curse. "So my mission to get the box was just a test?"

After Ingrid reveals everything, Jin lowers his head in upset after hearing that the Pandora's Box that he wanted to seek was nothing more but a test to their morals and humanity. Ryu arrives while handling a bottle of water as he tries to cheer him up.

"You don't have to be upset, Jin... It's not our fault." Ryu said cheering him up.

"Ryu... I guess Sensei was telling the truth. I finally understand what our mission takes place and the Pandora's Box belongs to that strange girl. I never thought that she was testing us this whole time." Jin said sadly towards Ryu.

"Me either... when Ken and I finally gained the box. I never thought Ingrid would tests us. But since you saved my life, I'm not going to disappear." Ryu said knowing of their actions. "I guess your father would be very angry after realising his own failure."

"Wait... you don't mean his mission to obtain the box and to amplify his Devil Gene. I wouldn't regret him to hire Nina when I was still the head of the Zaibatsu." Jin said knowing of Kazuya's mission.

"Here take this bottled water, Jin. Everyone appears to be tired after we travelled from another time." Ryu said giving Jin some bottled water as Jin gets it.

"Thanks, Ryu... I'm a bit thirsty after all this."

Meanwhile, Kazuya angrily throws punches on the wall heavily after realizing his plans would lead to his failure. The Pandora's Box that he also seeking was actually being tested by Ingrid as he thought.

 _Damn that spoiled brat... I should have known... She was testing me this whole this after I set up my plans to get the box to amplify my Devil Gene powers...? I can't believe this..."_

Hunyo looked at him and became sadden after knowing of their missions became a testing ground and his other self is trying to guide Jin the whole time and deep inside he would protect and guide him like his mother Jun does.

Back at his office, Lars was surprised to see Alex who came shortly after his car was broken during the dimensional attack.

"You looked pale as a ghost... what just happened to you?"

"No, Alex... I became upset after Ingrid reveals everything." Lars plainly replied.

"I guess Ryu is also upset too... I want to fight him one more time. But I've seen everyone was very upset."

"..."

"By the way, Lars... I've been seeing two people are improvising our new vehicles. They say that someone just bought eight cars and they improvised into a high-grade vehicles." Alex said telling him and Lars noticed this.

"You mean to say... someone bought eight new vehicles..."

As everyone gathers through the main which Oro and Wang are watching.

"So why did you call us?" Jin asked calmly as Rei and Chizuru arrive to see them.

"It's Chizuru's idea, Jin..." Rei replied.

"Who was she?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Chizuru Urashima is best known for crafting higher-grade vehicles. She can also craft vehicles turned robots too. Just like transformers." Rei said introducing to Chizuru and the latter tells them.

"Thanks for the other two... they're the ones who help us crafting these vehicles at the same time."

"So who's the buyer of those new vehicles?" Ken wants to know who the buyer is as the blond haired girl with a hairstyle of ringlets and wears a business attire revealed to be Karin Kanzuki.

"Long time no see, Mr. Masters... You haven't changed, Hohohoho..."

"It's Karin... how do you do? And just look at you today? You're definitely became the COO of your own family business." Ken smiled as Karin tells him.

"I've succeeded my father to become the head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. Since the vehicles they need was so cheap to bought them."

"Kanzuki Zaibatsu? So there's another Zaibatsu among the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Jin surprised shockingly as Kazuya replies.

"I guess this company appears to be much powerful than our companies do."

"I'm impressed with this person..." Karin smiled snobbishly. "He has robust eyebrows like my father's and the spiky hair just like two large spikes in each sides, ohoho..."

"Don't compare to my father, young lady... Or perhaps don't remind me about my father, Heihachi Mishima...?" Kazuya scolded her which Jin remarks towards him.

"I guess her father has the same resemblance as my grandfather. No doubt about it..."

"So who's crafting the vehicles..."

"Well well if isn't my adopted brother who has attempts for his own goal." Lee Chaolan arrives which is a surprise to everyone.

"Lee... I can't believe you were here too."

"I was asked by Lars to visit in his base. It appears our enemy is more powerful than Combot does." Lee smirked as he tells him. "I helped these three so that I could assist everybody in order to stop Shadaloo and it's dimensional minions."

"Uncle Lee... The dimensional minions you mentioned was Meden's group." Jin corrected as Lee thumbs up.

"Excellent! Now Ms. Karin as well as both Rei and Chizuru. Let's show them their eight new vehicles to ride. This also includes Kazuya...?"

"What!?" Kazuya gritted angrily.

"If it's eight vehicles, who's gonna rode it? Since me, Hunyo, Rei, Alex and Lars are gonna drive, and who's gonna drive the other four since Kazuya is the first person to drive?" Ken wondered and Ryu saw Akira arrive to see them.

"Sorry for the delay, everybody? I heard you need some back up to drive."

Jacky and Sarah Bryant arrive to see them in Kage-Maru's assistance and Jacky was impressed to see everyone are gathering.

"So it is true... they can make vehicles into a high-grade. I'm in if it comes to a fight."

"It's Jacky and Sarah..." Xiaoyu said cheerfully.

"I guess brother is going to take advantage against those tough guys..." Sarah smiled nicely.

"Hunyo, it appears that you need a hand..." Rolento Valdez also appear the scene and Hunyo was surprised.

"Rolento... you followed all the way to see me."

"Of course... I was contacted by Brian after what happened to you back there..." Rolento smirked.

"Okay... I guess that I will lead the eight of us to see the vehicle they made." Ken said telling to Ryu.

"Sure, Ken... I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay, Mr. Chaolan... you can show us where it is..." Ken said became excited as Lee replies.

"As the head of Violet Systems, I would let the seven of you including Kazuya to see it. I know they would be impressed."

Meanwhile at the Shadaloo base, Juri, Saya and Sheath are stalking the dimensional aliens as well as Due who attempts to orders the Belano Brothers.

"Whoa... She has backed up with two big ugly brutes..." Saya said surprisingly.

"Hmph... now that we found out that Bison is double crossing the dimensional leader which means it's going to be a big disaster for them." Juri smirked evilly.

"Are you saying that Bison and Meden are falling out?" Sheath asked and Juri slaps her.

"Just be quiet!"

The trio tries to spy on Meden's wife, Due who has plans to get rid of Lars and Yggdrasil.

"Listen up, you two... I want you to get rid of the rebel leader including his alliance with everyone else who oppose against us, understand." Due said giving orders to both Ein and Drei Belano.

"We can count on us, Mistress Due..." Drei bows in order.

"Yeah, We already prepared as well as the Shadaloo idiots in our side to get rid of them..." Ein said finally prepare their new vehicles.

"Good... since my dear husband has already gain the stone and being fused. Now is the right time to strike them out." Due said as the Belano brothers agree as they set up for their mission.

"I guess it is time for me to take my advantage... I'm gonna rip these guys into ashes..." Juri said as her Feng Shui Engine has glowed on her left eye and decides to take down Due while walking away.

Saya and Sheath became afraid to see how Juri's actions will take as they followed. However, Bison was watching the entire plan as he laughs evilly.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The flashbacks of the Pandora incident comes from their endings in Street Fighter X Tekken.

*Jin also mentions Nina for aiding his father in the game as their ending is shown to double cross Kazuya towards her.

*The way Kazuya throwing punches on the wall is a reference to his character appearance in Tekken: The Motion Picture.

*Lee Chaolan from Tekken, both Alex and Karin Kanzuki in Street Fighter and both Jacky and Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighter makes their appearance for this chapter as well as Rolento in my fic, Strangest Things series.


	24. The Fast and The Overdrive

**A/N:** This chapter will be a counterpart version of the Fast and the Furious movies series and the game series, Twisted Metal. Instead of using cars, they are using SUVs to fight off most Shadaloo soldiers including dimensional soldiers led by Meden alongside the Beeline Brothers. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 23:** _The Fast and The Overdrive_

Jin becomes dismayed after seeing eight of them entered to see their high-grade vehicles that his uncle Lee mentioned. Kage-Maru knows that they're going in a offensive group.

"You don't have to be disappointed, Jin. It appears that Jacky and the others are taking the offensive side."

"Who cares... I did not see my own father could drive this?" Jin said while having his arm crossed.

"You haven't changed, Kazama... Still act like a wuzzy man with a a big disappointment."

Both saw Hwoarang and his master Baek Doo San appear to see them much to Jin's surprise.

"Hwoarang, why are you here? Especially your master?"

"We came here to stop Shadaloo from making our country into a disaster struck." Baek said telling him.

"I already made up my mind for the both of you..." Chizuru arrives to see them.

"So what's our role, Chizuru? If Sensei, Masters and my father are the offensive group? What about us?" Jin complained angrily.

"Oh... I guess you guys are Sweepers... which is you people are gonna ride motorcycles to distract and to deceive the enemy." Chizuru said smiling.

"Hey... distracting an enemy... looks a piece a cake, Kazama..." Hwoarang smirked nicely to his rival.

"Oh no... I guess that I'm gonna lead them again..." Jin sighed.

"Looks like we're gonna assist the eight of them. I guess the girls are gonna ride a pick-up truck." Kage-Maru said to both Jin and Hwoarang and he asks him. "How come you two know each other?"

"Hwoarang and I we're rivals ever since in the King of the Iron Fist tournaments. We both ended up in a draw on the third tournament. But the each of us we lost the fight despite my loss I let my devil form injures my rival on purpose." Jin answered calmly which angers Hwoarang.

"Hey, do not ever say something like this?"

"..."

"Wait a second... Are you gonna wear that while riding a bike?" Hwoarang asked as Jin whispers.

"Yes it is, Hwoarang...?"

"Sounds like it's going to be daring, Kazama..." Hwoarang smiled to his rival.

Meanwhile, Hunyo, Ken, Kazuya, Jacky, Rei, Rolento, Alex and Lars are gathered to see their vehicles created by Lee, Rei and Chizuru as Karin assists them.

"Don't worry, boys... Mr. Chaolan is about to show your vehicles."

"Hmph, I wonder what's in it?" Kazuya wondered while having his arm crossed.

"I guess a surprise is a surprise..." Hunyo said smiling.

"Gimme a break, you are acting much of a goddamn idiot..." Kazuya impulsively replies.

"It is true... that our cars will be a great surprise." Ken said telling them.

"Hunyo, I heard you love SUVs due to the fact that you're an excellent driver. Perhaps you will love this..." Lee said as he shows to Hunyo a black Toyota Land Cruiser which is the same as he currently drives.

"It's a Land Cruiser... and it's the same as my current one..." Hunyo said surprisingly.

"Whoa... that costs a lot." Lars commented.

"I wish if I had that too." Jacky smiled happily.

"Don't worry, Hunyo... this Land Cruiser I add up some specifics." Lee said as he looked at Lars. "Next up is Lars... Since Ms. Lili gave an SUV to you back when Jin made a world war against both companies at the same time."

"Uh... yes..."

"What gives...?" Kazuya said impatiently.

"Unlike the current one you drove but with additional specifics like Hunyo's car do." Lee said as he shows him the black Mitsubishi Pajero.

"Holy cow! That SUV is expensive! Same as my Land Cruiser...!" Hunyo exclaimed surprisingly.

"I'm impressed... that car looks better than mine." Lars snickered.

"I never thought Karin can buy those because it considers cheap..." Ken commented.

"Despite it was cheap, it was expensive in my place!" Hunyo reacted.

"Jacky Bryant, yes... Is that a first time to ride an SUV?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chao... I'm a sport racer so I can drive as I wanted too." Jacky answered in a brash tone.

"You know it's the same as the Pajero model but this one is more bulkier than that." Lee smiled as he shows him the dark blue Mitsubishi Montero Sport.

"Wow... a Montero that's was bigger than mine." Lars surprised.

"Hey, sounds pretty cool..." Jacky said excitedly. "If you say this car has specifics. You mean to say it has weapons...?"

Lee demonstrates as he presses the button within the radio of the car and it activates a weapon.

"Wow... Lee you got something in your sleeve. I guess Hunyo and I had the same weapon type." Lars said snickering.

"You two had different weapon types due to the aura it appears whenever we executes our fighting moves." Lee said telling him.

"By the way, what about me, Kazuya, Alex, Rei and the red head guy?" Ken nudges at Lee.

"Karin is the only person will show you your car not me." Lee replied as Karin tells him.

"Mr. Masters... you're the only person is a special type than they are."

"So if his vehicle is special what about us?" Alex reacted.

"Mr. Alex... you're just like Lars who always show their excitement and serious to beat opponents. Yours truly is much more interesting." Lee smirks as he finally shows to Alex his vehicle the dark red Chevrolet Trailblazer.

"It's like we thought..." Hunyo said shockingly.

"I guess both of our cars... are a bit smaller." Lars said sadly.

"..." Jacky becomes dismayed after seeing the SUV.

"Hmph... It was funny if the three of you are pretty dismayed if you see big cars like this." Kazuya remarked at the trio while having his arm crossed and closing his eyes.

"Hmmm... Mr. Valdez, right. If Hunyo is driving SUVs you too as well?" Lee asked.

"Uh... All I have is an AUV. Like an FX..." Rolento answered.

"Good question because yours are a contrast to Hunyo's Land Cruiser." Lee smiles as he shows to Rolento a new golden Yellow Toyota FJ Cruiser.

"Amazing..." Jacky said amusing.

"That's the new model after both the Land Cruiser and it's Prado version..." Hunyo said surprisingly.

"Wow... This is the new car I've seen..." Ken smiled happily.

"Now Kazuya... it appears that you don't want to show them your driving skills..." Lee teases his foster brother to make him pissed.

"Don't you dare compare me to someone else...?"

"Oh really... you actually drove a black luxury car when we first met. Admit it." Hunyo said making Kazuya angrily glares at him.

"All right... you're being a maggot who always say anything about me..."

"Kazuya, you're being too angry just because you told me to taught you how to drive cars. It was your previous order when you became the head of G-Corporation." Lee said as he evilly smirks. "You know... you just don't want to show it."

"..."

"Okay... You would be so happy if I give this to you." Lee said as he shows to his foster a white Isuzu Mu-X model which is a surprise to everyone.

"That's another new model... but in a different brand." Jacky commented.

"I never knew Kazuya would drive that." Lars remarked.

"Hmph... Interesting... it the same color as my previous karate gi..." Kazuya smirked with a sinister grin.

"Well then, Karin will show to both Ken Masters and Rei their vehicles to drive." Lee said as he passed on to Karin.

"So Karin... what's my vehicle?" Ken wondered.

"Ohoho... Mr. Masters... you would be so happy if you see this." Karin said snobbishly as she shows to him the black hammer Jeep model much to everyone's horrible surprise.

"Man... that car cost a billion!" Hunyo said surprisingly as Kazuya does the same and angrily remarks.

"That's impossible... you shouldn't have that vehicle. I will be the one to get it!"

"Calm down... it's just like my jeep that I currently rode. Besides, my company is the second closest to Karin's family conglomerate." Ken said tries to calm them down as both Hunyo and Kazuya angrily mad towards him.

"You two had no contentment, if you keep on angry on him." Jacky said telling them.

"Now then, Cashimiro right here has his own vehicle which all the girls are gonna ride at the back of it." Karin said smiling as they showed his pick-up truck the orange Ford Ranger model.

"Looks like it's bigger than the Strada model..."

"I guess the girls are gonna rode at the back." Ken said happily.

"Well boys... you better get ready. The Shadaloo and the dimensional creeps are gonna attack sooner."

As everyone ready to fight Bison and Meden's group, Jin reunites with Shugo who was fetched by rebel soldiers.

"Shugo... you're okay..."

"Yeah... sorry about that." Shugo said apologising.

"You go with Sensei... This fight will be very dangerous." Jin said sensing danger.

At the outskirts of the deserted city, Saya along with Dokumezu and Dokugozu are riding their vehicles alongside the Belano Brothers both Ein and Drei are teaming up to take down the rebel group.

"Well oh well... looks like someone is coming." Saya smirked evilly and to see Jin, Hwoarang and Kage-Maru are shown riding motorcycles. "These boys are a piece of cake to beat them. Get them guys..."

The group proceeds to attack the trio as they dodges most of its attack. Jin remembers the motorcycle they gave him is the same one he currently rode but with weapons he activates a red blasters which it defeats most of its Shadaloo soldiers on its way. Both Kage-Maru and Hwoarang does the same as they manage to defeat them.

"Oh crap! What are you guys doing!? Don't let them pass..." Saya reacted angrily as Sheath nudges.

"I think you better look at it, Saya? The rebels are much more big."

Jin quickly stops his motorcycle in a normal speed as he gets off, while having his arm crossed to confront both Saya and Sheath.

"Hey.. cool guy... don't look at us with your cute behaviour, would ya!" Saya scowled angrily.

Jin looked at them smiling while having his arm crossed as he looked at the right side while grunting while clicking the microphone signal on his forehead.

"All clear... Ready to put them down in this area. Don't let them a single person to run and hide?" Jin said finally gives the signal. Chizuru was ready as eight high-grade vehicles are ready to move.

"Okay... Time to fly this baby!" Hunyo said smirking as Baek is in the front seat as well as Shugo.

"Time to end this, Shadaloo!" Lars shouted as Reiji and Xiao Mu is with them.

Eight vehicles finally move to take the premises as the remixed version of "Twerk It Like Miley" has been played. Alex clicks the radio and manages to destroy with a blaster. Lars demonstrates as Reiji activates the purple laser to destroy its soldiers' vehicles and it's blimps. Rei drives the Ranger pick-up truck and at the back, Xiaoyu, Pai, Chun-Li, Oro and Wang are riding.

"This fight is going to be a wild ride..." Wang said which Oro was sitting at the top of the pick-up truck. "Hey, old windbag... you shouldn't sit in here. You're gonna get hurt..."

Oro demonstrates his Senjutsu style as he uses both of his hands created a golden aura within him as it shoots it to other blimps who are attempting to attack them in explosion finally executes his Yagyou Dama.

"Relax, I would not get hurt if I use my Senjutsu style, you old timer..." Oro reacted at Wang which angers him.

"Ooohh... you..."

"Calm down, grandpa... your back are gonna get hurt if you did." Xiaoyu said worried.

Rei finally activates and the pick-up truck gains a trapper and at the back is a laser gun.

"I guess I'm gonna shoot these... I'm a marksman champion..." Chun-Li said seriously which both girls are surprised by this.

"Wow... she can do that..." Pai commented.

Chun-Li manages to shoot the blimps with the laser gun in explosion as well as enemies from behind. Therefore, Hwoarang and Kage-Maru finally reunite with Jin.

"Hey, don't just stand there and do nothing. We have to march in through their base."

"Sometimes... I definitely shows my cooler side when I became dare to do that." Jin smirked in arrogance while putting his sunglasses on as he gets on his motorcycle and the trio marches on.

On their way to the Shadaloo base, Kazuya, Rolento and Jacky are facing off against Dokumezu and Dokugozu in their vehicles and the other are the Belano Brothers as Ken reappears to aid them.

"Looks like we're gonna set up 4 on 4, Bring it on!?" Ken said smirking as their vehicles are fighting. Rolento activates the blasters towards each of the Belano Brothers' vehicles which Ken bumps it.

"Gah... why you...?"

"Kazuya... Don't tell me you're gonna attack it. You know it's expensive..." Lee said worried as Kazuya evilly smirks.

"I can buy a new one once it wrecked. I guess I can demonstrate with this."

Kazuya quickly rams Dokumezu's vehicle which sends him flying and activates a thunder blaster which also hits Dokugozu and Ein's vehicle destroying most of it. Ken tries to make an ease.

"Whoa... Take it easy, Kazuya... You're getting frenzy..." Ken reacted angrily.

"I think he becomes excited." Ryu commented.

"Ken... I think you try some weapons in your car." Akira said telling him as Ken smirks.

"Come on, meat ball... Time to burst in flames..." Ken activates the button on the radio side as he drives straight as it forms into a fire blast and quickly defeats Drei with a relative ease.

"GAHHH!"

"All right, time to take both organizations down and under..." Rolento smiled as the four vehicles drove off.

At the Shadaloo base, Due senses something was not right and seeing that Bison is already made its move only to be confronted by Juri.

"I guess your no good husband would be betrayed by Bison if you do."

"You can't be serious... Do you think you can defeat me in this rate?" Due said challenging her.

"Sometimes... how could a bitch like you would trust Bison if your stupid husband will be double cross by him?" Juri remarked causing Due to fight her as the fight ensues.

As the group manages to get through the Shadaloo base, Jin finally gets off and removes his sunglasses and sensing more enemies are approaching.

"Kazama, did you sensed something?"

Everyone senses plenty of Oro Aviuses arriving the scene to fight. Seeing that Meden has finally summoned his minions to deal with them.

"Looks like these guys are going down... This time it's teamwork..." Jin said as everyone charges.

Everyone quickly manages to fight off most of its minions by teamwork which it works perfectly. Therefore, they fought off some Oros Golts as they take them what they got. Oro also demonstrating his telekinetic ability as it thrashes most of its minions at the same time. The group proceeds to save most of its innocent victims from kidnapping and the other faces off against other minions. Jin, Alex, Lars, Ryu, Ken, Akira, Kazuya, Hunyo and Jacky are soon confronted by the Belano Brothers.

"All right... now this fight will be a deadly mince meat. Don't ya think, brother..." Ein said as Drei reacts.

"Don't sweat it, my axe would take them down."

"You bozos got sent flying in your vehicles and you came back here in time to beat us down. I guess beating you would take long." Alex smirks as Lars tells them.

"Jin, we'll take care of it." Lars as Jin agrees as they proceed.

"I'll stay with you, guys..." Jacky said as the brothers finally summoned Dural which is a surprise to the trio.

"Not that android again..."

"I think we can take them down easily." Lars said as the trio fight the brothers in a ensuing fight.

As everyone rescues the victims, they are soon attacked by Astaroth and Phantom.

"Young lady... these guys are much tougher. Be careful..." Oro said telling her as the group are ready to fight.

As they infiltrated the base, Meden was watching and to see "portalstone" on his chest begins to glow and knowing that they are here to defeat him.

"So the filthy humans are here... I wonder what Bison is up to now... Looks like one of his friends is about to be cursed..." Meden said to himself knowing that the stone reacts in the vicinity.

On the way to stop both Bison and Meden, Ken begins to weaken as Ryu wants to help him.

"Ken, are you all right?"

"Ryu, you must get... away... I'm... AHHHH!" Ken soon transforms into Violent Ken as his blond hair becomes white but retains his current appearance.

"Masters has..." Jin said shockingly as Kazuya pushes him away.

"Don't look at him right now, we have to stop them both..."

"Ken..."

"I'll fight him..." Hunyo said as Jin notices how to stop it.

"Sensei... you can't fight Masters in that state."

"Don't put your attitude laid to waste, Jin. Just leave it all to me..." Hunyo said telling him as he looked at Ryu. "I'll let your friend free, Ryu. Now you go and fight Bison and Meden."

"Please... don't let him get killed."

As Ryu, Akira, Jin, and Kazuya proceeds, Hunyo now faces Violent Ken as he goes to his stance rather than his original.

"That stance looks just like the man who wields the Purification Sorcery. You maybe fast... but I can beat you down." Hunyo said as Violent Ken proceeds to attack Hunyo.

At the roof of his base, Bison realizes how the dimensional aliens begins to worn out and it's leader still watching his allies down.

"Looks like those simpletons are gonna feel the wrath of the rebel group. Don't matter, I'm going to prepare to beat them down for the count, hahaha..." Bison said as he proceeds to join the fray with the dimensional aliens to fight.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Hwoarang and Baek Doo San makes their appearance for this chapter.

*The vehicles that Hunyo, Kazuya, Lars, Alex, Rolento, Rei, Jacky and Ken drove are the 2015 SUV models consists of both Toyota: Land Cruiser and FJ Cruiser, both Mitsubishi: Pajero and Montero Sport, Ford: Ranger, Isuzu Mu-X, Chevrolet: Trailblazer and Jeep: Hammer.

*The fight between cars is based on the movie, Mad Max: Fury Road.

*The weaponized vehicles also based on Twisted Metal.

*The lightning blasters comes in Outlaw's special attacks in Twisted Metal 2.

*For the first time, both Jin and Hwoarang are wearing their fighting gear while riding their motorcycles.

*Jin does Devil/Angel's win animation in Tekken 2 after Saya angrily mad for his actions.

*Dural makes an appearance for this chapter due to it's non-playable appearance in the rival unit of the upcoming game.

*For the first time Ken transforms into Violent Ken due to Meden's activation of the portalstone on his chest as he retains his outfit in Street Fighter V. Violent Ken is also one of the non playable rival units in the same game.

*The fight between Due and Juri are based on the battle of Dead Fantasy IV.

*The mobs that Jin and other characters are Meden's minions in the first Project X Zone.

*Hunyo also refers Violent Ken and his fighting stance as Claudio Serafino a new character in the upcoming game, Tekken 7.

*The title of the chapter is a reference of the first movie, The Fast and The Furious and the word Overdrive also referencing the American Sentai series, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive.


	25. The Burning Master's Courage

**A/N:** This chapter takes place between a one on one between Hunyo and Ken in his Violent form as well as Belanos Brothers and Dural will fight off against, Lars, Alex and Jacky and the fight between Due Flabellum and Juri Han. Here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 24:** _The Burning Master's Courage_

The remixed theme of Jin's Tekken 3 theme has been played when Hunyo and Violent Ken begins to fight each other one on one. Both are equally match in terms of their ability and Hunyo now shows a red orange lightning aura on both of his fists when hitting him with a double side kicks. Violent Ken activates his V-Trigger the Heat Rush which the flames are now purple instead of orange as he attempts to attack Hunyo by it. Hunyo retaliates as Ken quickly dodges in a quick pace and hits him with a flaming Shoryuken.

"It appears you have been corrupted. I'm not giving up in that rate..." Hunyo finally get back to his feet and smirks as Violent Ken attempts to knock him with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku as he dodges as Hunyo knocks him with three-punches.

"I'm not giving up if you ended up being defeated?" Violent Ken said in a sinister voice as he charges using a combination between both Shippu Jinraikyaku and a Shoryureppa.

Hunyo becomes hurt after seeing this, Violent Ken attempts to kill him with a multi-hit Shinryuken. He manages to dodge and knocks him with a hook punch and a powerful roundhouse kick and manages to activate his Rage Art which is nearly similar to Jin's as he hits him with a straight punch followed with a few jabs and powerful kicks and knocks him down with a devastating straight thrust as Ken finally returns to normal after being knocked out.

"I guess you becomes so lucky that you're back to normal." Hunyo smirked nicely towards Ken who is knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Drei attempts to hit Lars with his axe as Lars blocks it with both of his hands as he swings it which he dodges move by move and goes with backflips. Jacky tries to dodge most of Ein's moves and retaliates by somersaulting him with his Jeet Kune Do fighting style. Alex tries to knock Dural which it manages to copy his moves.

Ken eventually awakens after being knocked down by Hunyo as notices Ryu and the other went mission not knowing of what happened to him as his alternate form.

"Where's Ryu and the others?"

"You don't even remember that you got brainwashed by a purple haze." Hunyo said stating about the "portalstone"'s power. "Looks like Meden is definitely senses our presence."

"Owww... the strength of your punches remind me when I snap Ryu out." Ken said clutches his cheek.

Suddenly, both saw an Oros Rosas are charging from behind.

"I guess our enemy really causes a lot of trouble..." Hunyo said gritted as Ken smirks as wipe out the blood on his face.

"All right... Now it's my turn now!"

As the trio continuous to fight the Belanos Brothers, Ein demonstrates to use his pot to ensnare them.

"What is that thing?" Lars said trying to defend himself.

"Once you engulf with my pot over there I would take you down in an instant." Ein said evilly but was soon bumped by an incapacitated Dural after Alex manages to defeat it with his Stun Gun Headbutt.

"Sorry, goat man... You're lost real big..." Alex remarked smirking.

"Don't get so cocky, blond man... You cannot stand up against me!" Drei angrily attempts to hit Alex with his axe but to ensnare with a red strings turning him into a giant yarn to make a spin like a yoyo. When he does a final blow, Jacky eventually retaliates by knocking him with a somersault. "Gah!"

"Looks like you're the only person left, you fat ass cat!" Jacky smirked as Alex manages to break free from the giant yarn using his Slash Elbow.

"Phew... Thanks for saving me..."

"Don't underestimate me you suckers!" Drei said as he tries knock them both with a single slash from his axe from the ground sending them flying as he spins in a flash of light to make a one heavy slash. "Hah! You cannot beat me in that state!"

Both Alex and Jacky are badly hurt from his attack. Without warning, Drei's victory was short lived and behind him Lars activates his Rage Art as he goes into Dynamic Entry stance as he makes a heavy blow on Drei and a spinning blow to stun him and finish him off with his Zeus unblockable move to knock Drei's chest heavily that sends him through the wall in defeat.

"You may beat two of my comrades... You actually forgot about me to be defeated, you meatball cat!" Lars yelled furiously towards Drei after being defeated by him.

"Wow, Lars... you're fighting style got improved..." Jacky smiled happily.

"He is... Now he's taking serious action right now." Alex said complementing on Lars' fighting style.

Later, both Juri and Due are exhausted after the fight and seemingly that Due gets the upper hand.

"How are you feeling, you little miss thing? You defeat me if you were begin to worn out..." Due stated as she finally shows her weapons. "Now I will demonstrate my true power against you..."

"Heh, you're gonna use your giant fans so that you can blow me away. How superficial...?" Juri smirked evilly.

Due finally unleashes a Wind Slicer from one of her giant fans as Juri dodges as she counter attacks her with her Senpusha. Due eventually makes two Wind Slicers and creates a giant tornado to be ensured as she dances in a ballet as Juri was knocked on the ground as she attempts to hit with her fan, Juri quickly dodges.

"Not bad... You may dodge my attacks. But my spinning flames would burn you to hell..." Due creates a spinning flame making a fire based giant tornado as she dances in the same routine. However, Juri is not engulfed from her tornado flames. "Huh? She's not here... Where is she...?"

"How pathetic...?" Juri finally activates her Feng Shui Engine as she quickly rushes and attack Due with a multi-spinning helicopter kick sending her in mid-air and heavily knocks her with devastating heel finally defeats her in a process with her Kaisen Dankairaku and finally she grabs her. "Your weapons are like a large peacock just molting with feathers but with your dance moves are pretty lame to take me down."

Juri eventually incapacitates Due with her Shikusen mixes with both Second Impact and Third Strike and knocks her down with her Fuharenjin in explosion.

Drei still stands up after being knocked out by Lars and does not give up the fight.

"Ugh... Don't ever call me about that name?!"

"Sorry big guy... but you got burned..." Ken finally finishes Drei with his Critical Art, the Guren Enjinkyaku knocking him once more.

"Hey, Ken... what just happened? I thought you were with Jin." Lars asked and Hunyo was in his side.

"Forgive me, Lars... Jin and the rest are already went to fight Bison and Meden. Ken was brainwashed by Meden's power source to turn into his Violent self.

"I never thought that power was too strong." Lars said shockingly from his word.

"Well then, let's continue save the innocent and beat these monsters down." Alex said telling them which Lars and the others agreed.

At the central hall, they are now confronted by Bison who is ready to face them.

"Looks like your quest will end up right here." Bison said evilly.

"Ryu, you were right... This Bison fellow appears a lot more powerful than Dural's." Akira said realizing of Bison's power.

"You better let us pass, Bison... We're gonna stop Meden right here and now..." Jin said angrily towards the dictator.

"Unfortunately for you, you cannot defeat me..." Bison said as he attempted to hit Jin with a Psycho Crusher as Kazuya manages to shield his son which he got hit by it.

"Father..."

"Ugh... So this is Bison's power... I never thought that you fought him after you and Ryu beat me down." Kazuya said as he clutches his stomach.

"So this is the Mishima brat's father... I did not know that you are the son of an old man who was been beaten by his own grandson." Bison said while having his arm crossed which Kazuya evilly smirks.

"Don't make me laugh... you even called my father a senile, you old fool."

"..."

"Father..." Jin said became worried to his father and Kazuya decides to fight Bison alone.

"Ryu, you need to move now... You have to stop Meden..." Kazuya said telling him.

"Akira, let's go..." Ryu finally agrees as both proceeded.

"Father... you can't do this alone..." Jin said worried.

"You go with Ryu, Jin... Without my devil powers, I could beat Bison with my own two hands, now go..." Kazuya said telling his son to follow Ryu which Jin reluctantly agrees.

"Father... be careful..."

As Jin leaves which Bison attempts to make a strike towards Jin with a single punch as Kazuya blocks it and manages to knock him with a Dragon Uppercut and a straight kick.

"Fool, you actually let that Mishima brat, escape..." Bison said angrily.

"You don't think Jin would escape, Bison... I need your power for my own purpose. But for the time being, since you remark my own son and my father that I have an unfinished score to settle. I'm going to take you down even I lost my powers within my blood." Kazuya said furiously towards Bison as both men begins to clash each other in combat.

When the trio arrives at the rooftop of Shadaloo base, they eventually found Meden who is ready to fight.

"Meden, Your plans are far from over..." Jin said wanted to finish off.

"You filthy humans... don't learn do you? Didn't you know that my whole comrades are all been incapacitated?" Meden said and was ready to face the trio. "You think I would be beaten with the three of you."

"It appears he's being hostile..." Akira said readied his stance.

"Careful, Meden was strong enough to incapacitate us." Ryu warned as Jin goes with his fighting stance.

"Let's end this, Meden..."

"Hmph... how peony humans would even stop me with your own fighting moves and projectiles. Perhaps, you can't stand my true power and my activation of the stone." Meden said as he activates several hands that surrounds him. "I can feel under in my heart's content... I will show you my true power to when I activate the stone on my chest into it's full extent."

Meden now attempts to ensnare the trio with several horrendous hands that he summoned as the stone activates which it elongates the hands. The trio dodges...

"Damn it, it's like a moving spider..." Akira reacted angrily as both Ryu and Jin furiously angered as the fight continues.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Violent Ken utilizes his moves in SVC chaos.

The remixed theme of Jin's Tekken 3 is also played during the fight between Hunyo and Violent Ken.

*Hunyo uses his Rage Art in Strangest Things: The Last Revelation.

*When Dural was incapacitated by Alex was off-screen it was revealed that Alex manages to take down Dural with his Super Art, Stun Gun Headbutt.

*Lars now uses his Zeus Rage Art in Tekken 7 as a final blow against Drei Belanos.

*Due's special attacks is a combination between Megaman's Tornado Hold and Vahn's Tornado Flame in Legend of Legaia. The way she manipulates the wind is similar to Street Fighter V's new character, Rashid.

*Due's fighting style is based on Tenmari in the Naruto and Shippuden anime series.

*Meden's fighting style is based on Gashakura from the manga and anime Flame of Recca and his power and motto is shown in this chapter also comes from Gashakura and his Magagumo Madogu. He also retains both of his special attacks in Project X Zone but with added basic attacks.

*The title of the chapter is a contrast to Jin's title which is Hunyo's title as a Burning Master due to his fight against Violent Ken.


	26. Desperation: A Fight to the Finish!

**Chapter 25:** _Desperation: A Fight to the Finish!_

"I can feel under in my heart's content... I will show you my true power to when I activate the stone on my chest into it's full extent. Now feel the power of my Light Barrier!"

Meden now attempts to ensnare the trio with several horrendous hands that he summoned as the stone activates which it can elongate its hands. The trio dodges soon to avoid being ensnared.

"Damn it, it's like a moving spider..." Akira reacted angrily as both Jin and Ryu are furiously angered by his attacks. As they dodge separately which Ryu and Akira got bumped each other until being attacked by several horrendous hands several times until being ensnared by four hands creating a barrier globe.

Meden cracks his fists to creating a powerful aura blast to incapacitate them in a process. Jin notices his friends got caught in a blast.

"Ryu, Akira..."

"Damn..." Akira grunted angrily as Ryu angrily does not give up fighting and seeing Meden's power is just like Gill.

"Now you see... you can't stop me if you three won't regroup to avoid my attacks. How stupid...?" Meden said in arrogance towards the trio.

"You're being petty, Meden..." Jin said and he lowers his head and became angered to see both Ryu and Akira are incapacitated. "You think your horrible hands would attempt to caught us up with your annoying attacks. It's kinda ridiculous if Ryu, Akira and I were too slow to catch on. Now that I found out your tactics and I won't be deceived by it."

"Don't be so sure you filthy human...? You can't even try to stop me with this!" Meden furiously mad for his insults as he attempts to ensnare Jin with the same move as he did to both Ryu and Akira which is the Light Barrier.

Jin tries to avoid most of its deadly attacks as he steps through its hands to make a double jump and immediately knocks him with a Right-Roundhouse Punch, a Thrusting Uppercut and a Demon's Paw.

"Jin, how did you-?" Akira wondered in surprise while clutching his arm.

"We're gonna attack him all at once. This is our only chance..." Jin said finally discovers his weak spot until Ryu nudges him.

"You two, look at your side?"

The trio are soon being caught with two horrendous hands as Meden manages to counterattack by summon a large staff to hit them heavily in a blast of light.

"Hahaha... how futile to knock me off with a single blow?" Meden laughs maniacally until he notices the trio went missing until Akira attempts to hit him with his Power Blow and Ryu activates his V-Trigger, Denjin Renki and finally unleashes his Denjin Hadoken in a full force at Meden, knocking him temporarily.

"Did we defeat him?" Akira asked in exhaustion.

"..."

"Careful, he's still alive...?" Jin warns them as the trio are soon being hit by the horrendous hands coming from Meden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chun-Li, Karin, Lee, Xiaoyu, Reiji, Xiao Mu, Hwoarang, Pai and Oro finally release the prisoners until a large monster appears to attack. Kogoro returns to aid them after being recovered from his injuries and manage to take down the monster with a Izuno Drop.

"Kogoro, you're back..." Xiaoyu smiled happily.

"Where's Jin...?" Kogoro asked as Chun-Li tells him.

"He went with Ryu and Akira to stop Meden..."

"Dang, I must warn them quickly." Kogoro said as he quickly rushes to find them.

Lee manages to execute three punches followed by a heavy kick on the demon while in Hitman Stance while Karin knocks another demon with her Mujin Kyaku. The girls are also fights more demons to make the prisoners not to get attacked. Baek eventually smashes the door with a single kick in order to make an escape.

"Hurry up..."

* * *

The trio are soon stand up from the ground but being exhausted as Meden floats to confront them.

"I guess you three is about to meet your end." Meden then unleashes the same attack where they manage to dodge. Suddenly, Kogoro finally arrives as he glows in a golden light and hits him several times with his Nyouraitou as he grapples him down in a full force. "GAHHH!"

"Look, it's Kogoro..."

"Ninja man!" Jin said recognizing as Kogoro faces them.

"Jin, Ryu, Akira... I'm sorry for being too much delay." Kogoro smiled smirking as Jin becomes relieved until Meden stands up.

"Damn you..." Meden said until the "portalstone" immediately activates in a purple glow which he becomes weaken by this while being engulf by a purple haze. "Ugh... what's going on? Why is the stone activating itself? No, this is impossible..."

"This miasma...?" Akira wondered and Jin realizes what his father mentioned by the time Meden takes the "portalstone" from them.

"No way... that's the first half of the Devil Gene that my father carries. It appears that it was trying to weaken Meden from within."

"So Kazuya was telling the truth, his Devil Gene was inside of the "portalstone". If Meden takes it, he will be weaken by the stone bit by bit." Ryu said knowing of Kazuya's remark about Meden's early success as Kogoro noticed the "portalstone" that they are trying to protect becomes corrupted.

"How come the portalstone changed its color?"

"When my father attempts to get the stone, Kogoro? His powers are absorbed by the stone itself. I guess Meden won't able to control if he still carries it." Jin said telling him and Kogoro knows how to stop Meden.

"The only way to stop Meden is to break the stone's core from his chest. But since the stone was completely corrupted, it has to be destroyed."

"Wait a minute... you mean we're gonna break the stone. But you and your family clan are trying to protect it?" Akira reacted angrily as Kogoro tells them.

"The portalstone has to be in a clear and its original state. But since the stone was corrupted due to the absorption of evil entities, we had no choice but to destroy it."

"But Kogoro?" Jin said as Kogoro reveals to them.

"Me and my family clan are able to restore the stone back to its original state once you destroy it. There's not much time left."

Meden suddenly glows in a purple glow is it scatters throughout the building as the group are trying to avoid it and the Devil Gene within Kazuya has been released from the stone.

* * *

At the central hall, Kazuya was on his knees realizing his failure to beat him. Bison now plans to kill him.

"Now this is end of you?" Bison evilly smirks as Kazuya tries to stand up as they noticed purple miasma are scattering throughout the area and Kazuya was severely hit by a purple haze knowing that he finally regains his devil powers.

"You think I would be beaten by you so easily. Don't make me laugh cause I'll be the one to beat you down?" Kazuya stated angrily as he regains his red left eye and Bison notices his devil powers are back.

Kazuya then morphs into Devil Kazuya but retains his human form's primary outfit as he finally overwhelms Bison severely with his moves. Kazuya finally defeats Bison with two consecutive punches as he flies and unleashes his Devil's Beam to rake him down, knocking him temporarily from his Rage Art.

"I told you, Bison... You can't compare to my devil powers from you. Unfortunately, you have no right to dominate our world for your own gain." Kazuya said coldly in his devil form as he flies away to aid Jin, Ryu and Akira.

* * *

"Ugh... No... Impossible..." Meden said struggling himself in his weaken state.

Jin soon transforms into his mystic form but is different than the previous one as he crosses both of arms in a glowing white light with a red lightning as he transforms in a flash of light. Mystic Jin appears similarly to his devil form having a large third eye on his forehead and his skin becomes pale white and his hair becomes dark gray and his metal tights and boots are now white and silver outlines and his gauntlets are now white and red outlines and his wings are now white and black with gold and silver linings.

"Jin got turned into a different person again." Akira reacted surprisingly and Ryu discovers Jin's transformation and changed clothing as Jin faces them in a distorted voice.

"I'm gonna break the core of the stone as you three could help me."

"No kidding, Jin becomes a feathered winged man?" Kogoro surprised as Meden attempts to destroy the group.

Everyone dodges his attack as Mystic Jin uses the Mystic Beam on his forehead against him to rake him down as he unleashes his traditional karate moves. Akira now uses his Power Blow one final time, then Ryu unleashes his Denjin Hadoken in a far more powerful version as he shoots it as Mystic Jin manages to absorb the blast and finally charges at Meden with a punch straight through Meden's chest which houses the portalstone as it started to break into pieces as he punches him several times with a large aura blast in every jabs as he makes a devastating straight thrust on Meden's face as Ryu's Denjin Hadoken releases from Jin's right fist to knock Meden in a deadly explosion finally defeats him in a process as the stone on his chest finally shattered into pieces.

"All right... we did it! We defeat Meden...!" Akira said excitedly.

"Yes..." Ryu said smiling.

Mystic Jin is soon reverted back into his normal state and Jin passes out causing the others to come to his aid.

"Jin!"

"Wake up, Jin..." Ryu tries to wake him up but he was still unconscious as Kazuya arrives already too late as he tells him.

"Looks like he overuses of his power to stop Meden."

"Kazuya... your powers are back." Ryu said sensing his power as Kazuya closes his eyes.

"That also happens to him when angrily transforms into his devil form where he could never control of it."

"..."

"What are you trying to say?" Akira wondered in confusion.

"Using both powers of the Devil Gene and the Kazama blood in his veins. That considers a suicidal move. It also zaps your own strength and body to put a stop the enemy with single blow. That's why Jin has losing a lot of energy and strength that cause him to weaken his own body and to lose consciousness." Kazuya explained to them. "I would considered my devil powers as my own. But I will utilizes it when I need the power that I gained to make myself much powerful."

"Don't tell me... you're gonna absorb his powers too?" Ryu said becomes angry to his actions and Kazuya notices his son was in critical state after using his mystic powers and he tells him in a sigh.

"I'm not gonna get the other half of the Devil Gene within him for the time being. I don't want to fight my own son in his current condition. He would fight me unless he recovers his strength back to its usual shape."

"..."

"I don't act cliche to anyone else. I do this for my own sake." Kazuya said smirking until Meden stands up finally reverted back to his normal state while clutching his groin.

"Damn it... the portalstone is already broken..."

When the group turned on Meden, Bison arrives the scene and manages to knock Meden with a foot stomp as he grabs his head before executing his Psycho Punisher.

"I apologize for being an ally to you, Meden. But for me, you're just like pawns like everyone else, Fool!" Bison then executes his Psycho Punisher on Meden decapitates him in a process much to everyone's surprise.

"Bison... you're so cruel... You killed your own ally, how could you?" Ryu said angrily at Bison as Due who survives from Juri's final attack and noticed her husband was killed by Bison and she shed a tear knowing that their leader and her husband was fallen.

"My dear... Oh no..."

"He just want to team up to get the stone he needs since he successfully gets it. I have no use for him to my advantage." Bison said explaining and Kazuya smirks after seeing his betrayal.

"You're just like me, who makes an unlikely alliance with someone and you let them betray for your own gain. How pathetic you are?"

Jin suddenly awakens after hearing his father attempts to get his Devil Gene from him before Bison arrives to kill Meden.

"Father... I...heard...of what you said...?"

"I apologize for what I said, Jin. I'll spare you for the time being." Kazuya said finally apologizes to his son and he tells Ryu. "Ryu, you have to take my son to safety, I'll handle off Bison."

"Kazuya..." Ryu said calling Kazuya's name as Kazuya calmly faces his son one final time.

"Jin, you must go with Ryu. It's like your teacher said before that I have to protect my son from any danger. I clearly understands him a lot, I want you to live your life on your own. For Jun's sake..."

"Father... okay... I just hope you would die someday in Bison's hands..." Jin said reluctantly to his father and Kazuya smirks on his son as Jin is soon helped by both Ryu and Kogoro to take him to safety in his weaken state as Akira follows them. Bison now attempts to unleash his Psycho Power in both of his hands to confront Kazuya.

"You think you try to let the Mishima brat escape with those weaklings..." Bison ranted as Kazuya evilly smirks.

"Don't you dare calling my son a brat, you foolish simpleton? I can see how disrespectful you are."

"..."

Kazuya now confronts Bison as the purple haze emerges on his body and purple miasma are engulfing on his body as he transforms into Devil Kazuya to fight Bison.

"Now, let's see if you can stand up by this, Bison...!" Kazuya said in a distorted voice on his devil form as Bison charges towards him as the deadly fight ensues.

Outside the building, Xiaoyu is worried for Jin's safety as everyone was watching the base is about to collapse. They finally see Ryu and Kogoro are helping the weaken Jin as Akira follows them.

"Jin! Oh my God, are you okay?" Xiaoyu said worried for Jin's condition as he tells her.

"I'm all right, Xiao... I'm became so weak... I guess I loses my whole strength." Jin replies plainly as the group noticed a large blue lightning that destroy the whole Shadaloo base in explosion.

"Looks like you leave Kazuya behind to fight Bison." Chun-Li said as Ryu knows Kazuya has his own motives.

"I know but he briefly cares for Jin due to their blood relation. But his schemes still remains. He just spared Jin so that he would fight Bison for the power he wanted to gain."

"Maybe... Once I recovered, I know for sure my father and I are gonna fight someday." Jin said seriously as he looked at the night sky as everyone continues to watch as their mission finally succeeds in defeating Shadaloo and its organization.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin's mystic form is based on his devil form in Tekken: Blood Vengeance as his skin is pale white and his hair are dark gray and his tights and boots are now white and silver instead of black and gold and his bulky gauntlets are now white with red outlines.

*Kazuya's transformation as a devil in his first fight against Bison was based on both Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken 7 and upon facing him again to put Ryu and the others to safety he now transforms into his devil form but is based on the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance.

*Kogoro Tenzai finally reappears after his first chapter's guest appearance.

*The move that Mystic Jin defeats Meden is the same as he uses to defeat Devil Kazuya in his devil form in the movie, Tekken: Blood Vengeance. But in horizontal manner rather than vertical.

*The way Meden was ganging up is based on the first Project X Zone game.

*The title of the chapter is based on English Dub version of Choudenshi Bioman's "A Fight to the Finish!"


	27. The Stone's Restoration

**Chapter 26:** _The Stone's Restoration_

3 days after the destruction of Shadaloo's base, few of the Shadaloo soldiers have been taken custody as Lars, Chun-Li and Rolento watch.

"I'm so relieved that the few of the soldiers are taken custody." Lars said in relief as Chun-Li replies.

"It's a good thing that Bison would finally meet his match."

"Luckily that our place in the Philippines wasn't caught in the crossfire. But this place wasn't so unlucky." Rolento said smirking.

"So where's Jin and the others?" Lars asked as Chun-Li tells him.

"I think they went to the ruins of the Tenzai residence."

As the trio continues to watch, both Saya and Sheath are watching after seeing Shadaloo's destruction, Byakushin arrives to see them.

"Looks like you actually join the fray to fight these guys. You two became failures after what happened."

"We maybe failures... But I have a score to settle with Reiji and Xiao Mu." Saya said telling her.

* * *

At the caves within the ruins of Tenzai residence, Kogoro shows to chant as his Nyouraitou as his staff glows in a golden light. Jin, Ryu and Akira watches as several blue spirits are scattering throughout the area and forms a glowing blue light creating an azure colored stone as it falls into Kogoro's hands.

"Hey, is that the "portalstone"?" Akira said pointing out the artifact as Kogoro confirms it.

"Yes... this stone is supposed to be in this state rather than being changed in color. This stone is now finally protected here."

Kogoro activates his Nyouraitou to make the stone back to the altar and was protected by a golden seal.

"Looks like the stone is now fully protected by the seal you made Kogoro." Jin said calmly as Kogoro tells him.

"Me and my family clan are the ones to create a golden seal to protect the stone from other enemy's hands. Since Meden massacred my family, I'm the only one that's left to protect the stone."

"You have a full potential to fufill your duties, Kogoro. You have to do it." Ryu said amusing and Kogoro smiles.

As they decided to leave the residence, they are been waited by Ken, Ingrid, Jacky and Hunyo and they were surprised to her appearance.

"Ingrid... you're here too." Ryu wondered as Ingrid flicks her hair.

"I decided to go with you for the time being just to explore some things. I heard that you are travelling from a different time."

"Hey, Ryu... We better get going." Ken said smiling to his best friend.

"I hope you guys would visit me often." Kogoro said happily towards the trio and Jin tells him.

"I'll visit in your place that next time we meet, Kogoro."

"Sure thing, Jin... I won't forget that word." Kogoro said smiling as Jin smiles as the trio finally went to their vehicles and leave. Mii Koryuji arrives after the three vehicles left.

"Wow... I heard you aid them to fight the most powerful organization, Kogoro. Too bad that I wasn't showed up to help."

"As a Tenzai ninja... I have high hopes for them. I'm glad that I catch up to them in case if the stone would be break once Meden was defeated." Kogoro said as both continues to watch the three vehicle leave.

As the three vehicles continues to move, they finally goes in a separate roads. Ryu and Ken decided to return to their normal lives after the whole incident while Akira and Jacky does the same as he tells Jacky about Shadow's challenge during in Sonic's world as Jacky recognizes Shadow as his own rival and accepts the challenge. Jin and Hunyo are also decided to return to their normal lives but Jin was upset after his father, Kazuya plans to taking the Devil Gene from him all over again as Hunyo cheers him up.

"Cheer up, Jin... He apologizes for his own actions. You're lucky that he spared you."

"Sensei..."

"Your father is a very strange individual... But I think he would watch us if you graduate." Hunyo said calmly as Jin notices the graduation practice.

"Dang... I clearly forgot about this..."

"Don't worry, once we get back to the Philippines, we're gonna make it in time. But once we go to the airport, I have spared shirts in case if we are in shirtless." Hunyo smiled happily which Jin happily agrees as the car continues to move straight.

At the deserted base in Shadaloo, F.A.N.G and Vega arrive to see the base was in ruins and realizing the chaos happened three days ago.

"So Lord Bison has been clashing with a very powerful individual. How touching that he would fight...?"

"Forgive me, for being disoriented, F.A.N.G. It looks to me that the destruction has made up by Juri and Bison when they clashed." Vega said in regret as F.A.N.G smirks and seeks out to find his master.

"Very well... I guess our hierarchy are even. Let's just say, we have to find Lord Bison. As I the Great F.A.N.G, shall find him in our purposes."

With that, both F.A.N.G and Vega leave the ruins to find their leader Bison in a different place.

* * *

Back at the Philippines, a graduation ceremony was held in UE Letre branch. Jin assumes his disguised form as Jun Kaneshiro who finally graduated in the Letre branch as Hunyo watches the event. He looked to see Kazuya was watching at the balcony who actually survives in his battle against Bison. Kazuya remembers how he manage to survive Bison's onslaught.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Kazuya in his devil form and Bison are ready to clash after they fought and destroying the Shadaloo's base due to their powers. However, Juri interrupts the fight as she attempts to kick Bison with her Shikusen.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery..." Juri said in a sadistic manner as Bison gritted angrily as Devil Kazuya remarks.

"Bison... looks like you have a playmate to deal with it. Tell you what, why don't you play with her for a while?"

With that, Devil Kazuya escapes which Bison wants to kill him but Juri manages to repel his attack which she allows Kazuya in his devil form to escape as she and Bison clash in a deadly fight.

* * *

After the ceremony is over, Kazuya decides to leave after seeing his son had already grown as he thought.

 _Jin, you had finally grown... I never seen you had been graduated in college. Unlike me, I had nothing to do but to become an undefeated Karate champion._

"Kazuya..."

"Oh it's you... Hunyo...?" Kazuya said calmly.

"You're gonna leave your son without a word. It would be unfairly if you did." Hunyo reacted angrily towards him.

"If I do that... Jin and I would clash and destroy each other? I hate to ruin his party." Kazuya said knowing of his presence. "It was best if I would not see Jin in the party. I have some score to settle with my father."

"I see... Just like Jin, you're trying to avoid conflict because of your blood relation, isn't it?" Hunyo said as Kazuya smirks.

"You maybe right... Now that I tell him the whole truth of our blood relation. Hunyo, can you take care of my son for me? If I'm gone, you might as well protect him for any danger that will cause conflict."

"Kazuya..." Hunyo calling Kazuya's name as Kazuya gets a graduation gift at the front seat of his car and he gives it to Hunyo. "What's this?"

"It's a graduation gift... just give it to Jin." Kazuya answered.

"You mean...?"

"I want my son to be proud on his graduation. So I had no choice but to give him this." Kazuya said telling him. "This is the only time I have felt the love of my own son. Just like my mother did for me and I treated his mother, Jun this way."

"I guess Jin would be happy if I give this gift to him." Hunyo said nicely as Kazuya thanked him.

"I thanked you for letting me talk to you, Hunyo. I have a score to settle against my father and I can't let my son to be involved again."

As Kazuya gets inside the car and finally drove away to fight his father, Heihachi as Hunyo watches him driving away as he thought.

 _Men really needs drastic measures... I guess I would portray as being Jin's mentor then._

Hunyo continues to watch as it zooms into a nice blue sky.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Mii Koryuji makes her guest appearance for this chapter.

*Vega and one of the Street Fighter V's new character, F.A.N.G makes an appearance for this chapter.

*Byakushin makes a brief appearance for this chapter due to her non playable appearance as a rival unit in the upcoming game.

*The spirits are scattering to create the stone a reference to Jun's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.


	28. Peace and Chaos: The Ending

**A/N:** This is the much anticipated final chapter of the story. And this how Akuma survives in Secret's of the Pandora's Box due to his guest appearance in the upcoming Tekken 7: Fated Retribution. Here is the final chapter... :D

 **Chapter 27:** _Peace and Chaos: The Ending_

At NAIA 3, Jin is later seen wearing a blue leather jacket with a black short sleeve undershirt, gray denim pants with a black belt to his waist and black shoes where he decides to go back to Japan to visit his old friend's grave in the cemetery. Alongside with him is Shugo after he supports them in destroying Meden's group and Shadaloo.

"So you're going back to Japan, Jin."

"Yeah... I already made a permission to Sensei about going back. Since I already graduate to his own school." Jin said nicely to Shugo.

"I congratulate for that..." Shugo smiled happily as his twin sister, Rena Kunisaki arrives much to his happiness. "Rena, it's you..."

"Shugo... I heard you say that you will meet the real Kite, right." Rena said smiling at her twin brother which he confirms.

"Yeah... I was told by Haseo before I turned into AzureKite and I also travelled with Jin when he's travelling in different dimensions."

"Wow... Come on, Shugo... I want to see the real Kite too." Rena excitedly convinces her brother to come which Shugo tells Jin.

"Good luck on your travels, Jin. I'm gonna play with my sister with the online game The World."

"Don't become so addicted by it, Shugo." Jin smirked happily as he watches the siblings leave to play The World. Jin notices Xiaoyu was calling him and she was seen in white cotton jacket in a dainty light pink sleeveless dress and her pigtails are in a low ponytail in a style of ringlets. "Xiao, what took you so long?"

"So do we have to go now...?"

"Yeah..." Jin said as he looked at his new cellphone which was given to his father, Kazuya as a graduation gift which is a black sapphire Galaxy S6 edge + as he remembers the time before he goes to the airport while talking to Hunyo one final time.

 **Flashback:**

"What's this, Sensei?"

"It's a graduation gift, Jin." Hunyo said and he turned around knowing of his father's actions. "It was your father who gives it to you. He wanted to see you in a graduation but he wouldn't like it if you two are going to clash each other."

When Jin opens it was a new cellphone which is the latest edgephone the Galaxy S6 edge + and was impressed to see it was bigger than the edgephone that he previously carried.

"I'm completely amused and it's the same color as my clothes." Jin said amusing as Hunyo finally looked at him.

"Well it was a black sapphire, Jin. There's no other colors in my place only it has both gold and silver when you get that."

"It appears my father knows how to love others one bit. But his evil schemes still remains." Jin stated about his father, Kazuya as Hunyo tells him.

"You better keep that phone, Jin. I already tell you about the other street crimes in my place that can easily snatch or risking your life to defend yourself from petty thieves who have intentions to steal it. Not like other students would ended up being killed for small things."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sensei. I can use this phone as I wanted too." Jin said keeping his advice and Hunyo smiles.

"I'll give you my number in case you wanted to come back and visit me if it comes to a spar and training. Just like always..."

 **Flashback over:**

Jin could not forget that Hunyo gave his number to him so that they can contact with each other as he decides to go.

"Come on, Xiao... We're going back to Japan. I'm sure both Miharu and Panda would see us."

"Okay..." Xiaoyu enthusiastically agrees when the song "Counting Stars", "Fireball", and "Maps" have been played.

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Kogoro and Mii visits Rei at the ruined Time Buster which was previously destroyed by Meden and his group.

"I guess you have to fix it, Mr. Cashimiro...?" Mii said as Rei becomes saddened.

"Yeah... after that screwed alien wrecked it. So I made an alternate for Jin to travel."

"I guess the four doors look perfect when we go through other places." Reiji came to see them which Rei finally makes an idea.

"I get it... I can create something new. I'm gonna improvised with both of it. This should be fun..."

* * *

At the online game, The World, Haseo was surprised to see both Shugo and Rena in their chibi versions of both Kite and BlackRose.

"Hey, Shugo... I knew you would be back."

"Haseo... you just said about meeting with the real Kite, right." Shugo smiled happily as Kite appears to see Haseo and to his surprise his own chibi form.

"Wow... so Haseo was telling the truth. You must be the small version of me."

"Yeah... my sister Rena is with me to see you. I can't believe you are the real Kite."

"Of course I am... I'd better tell BlackRose about this." Kite smiled towards the Kunisaki siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juri was shown in the forest wearing a different outfit (Her appearance in the upcoming Street Fighter V as a DLC character) as she sensed that Bison was still there after his escape in their fight as she thought.

 _I know for sure where you are, Bison. You maybe hiding somewhere... But I can hunt you down..._

* * *

At Sonic's world, Shadow faces off against Jacky Bryant as both Akira, Pai and Kage-Maru watch along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles as Espio goes for a go sign they race through the finish line. Unfortunately for Jacky, his Montero car moves by itself due to Sudden Unintended Acceleration without any driver's input causing the back of his car had crashed into the tree making Shadow easily beats him in a race as he happily smirks. However to his dismay, Akira tries to help Jacky to get out of the car due to that incident as he shakes his head in disappointment.

* * *

At the cemetery, Chris is shown giving flowers to Piers' grave along with his comrades who are killed by Carla Radames in the 2013 bioterror incident as Claire watches her older brother in a worry.

"I did not know that you have a self-induced amnesia after Piers saved your life, Chris."

"Yeah... that's when "Ada" had killed them until Piers risks his life to save me from her own large pet in the end." Chris said remembering how Piers saved him from HAOS.

"Chris..."

"It's alright, Claire... I just want you not to act like I did when I became a drunkard by the time I had an amnesia. It would be worst for us if we argue each other about it." Chris said wanted his sister not to become him when he had an amnesia and a drunkard which Claire agrees.

"Alright... but anything goes wrong, Chris. I would help to take care of you."

"Hey Claire!"

Both the Redfield siblings looked to see Barry Burton along with his older daughter Moira and Jill who finally released in the lab to see them as well as Leon and Sherry as she hugs Claire.

"Claire... so this is where you visit." Sherry smiled happily as Moira asks her.

"Claire, who is she?"

"Sherry, this is Moira..." Claire introduces Sherry to Moira. "She's Barry's daughter who joins with me in TerraSave."

"I see..."

"I guess you allow your sister to hang out with those two, Chris." Jill said and Chris was happy to see Jill.

"Yeah..."

"There's something I must tell you, Chris. I know you killed Albert Wesker four years ago. Tell you what, Claire and I just found a she-Wesker and your sister managed to kill her." Barry said informing Chris about Alex Wesker much to his surprise.

"So there's another Wesker but a female Wesker?"

"Yep... I instructed your sister to bring her down when she was in monstrous state." Barry smiled as Leon remarks about Claire.

"She sure acts just like you, Chris. You beat Albert Wesker then Claire beats Alex Wesker."

Chris giggles happily and to know that he and Claire are able to kill both Albert and Alex Wesker at the same roof. Outside of the cemetery, Jake watches them and knowing that his father has a friend of his and behind him, Ada Wong was watching them who is smiling to see Leon talking to Chris.

* * *

In Sakura Wars game, all girls are laughing at Ichiro who is dancing the same dance as they are that was went viral. And Ichiro wanted to remove the clips which other higher officials are laughing happily. Therefore, their enemies Dokurobo, Aya-me and Ciseaux/Prelude are observing the turn of the events in trying to deal against the Flower Division.

* * *

Dante later visits Nero in the village along with them is Lady and Trish which he wants Nero to spar with him. Behind them, a spirit of his older twin brother, Vergil watches from afar as he said to himself.

"Dante, you never change... You even give my Yamato to our own relative."

* * *

In the Streets of Rage game, Axel now fights a new foe along with his two of his comrades after defeating Mr. X.

"So this is our new enemy then?"

"I think this person is named, Break..." Axel smirked as Break begins to attack the trio.

* * *

In the year 21XX, X and Zero are now fighting against Vile Mk-II after Sigma was ultimately killed. And both Maverick Hunters are prepared to fight him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ula-Ula was having a news about the clash between in the world of Xenosaga and her own game Space Channel 5 only to be interrupted by Shadow and Coco Tapioca but are soon attacked by KOS-MOS and Fiora. At the cemetery, Shion had visited her older brother, Jin Uzuki's grave which she remembers how her brother protects her from harm's way as well as her anger against him. She gains a email letter which it reveals to be Kazuya as she thought.

 _Kazuya, looks like you haven't changed one bit. It appears you have a fight to finish with somebody but your own father._

Shion was unaware that T-elos was watching her from afar which she gains battle data from her own enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom and his daughter Lucina from the future fight off against Ciel Alencon and Nana Kazuki from God Eater which it refers their fight into a tag tournament.

"I guess two ladies are ready to fight, Chrom."

"Hey Lucina... Let's just say we show our swordsmanship towards some ladies." Chrom said happily which Lucina smiles as they started a fight.

* * *

At the outskirts of the village, Zephyr just found a Bezel crystal while Leanne and a recovered Vashyron in their side. Zephyr notices that there's another new enemy threat will happen to their world.

* * *

At Pyron's territory, Pyron is shown to fight against Demitri while Lord Raptor is fighting against both Morrigan and Felicia in a handicap.

"Sounds like a beat down would definitely in your defeat."

"You said it, Morrigan..." Felicia smiled cheerfully.

"Gah... You think that would stop us." Pyron said angrily only to be pummelled by Demitri as Morrigan unleashes her own version of three Shadow Blades to defeat Lord Raptor.

* * *

At Osaka, a Japanese pop artist is performing in her own solo concert which Goro was a big fan of the same Japanese pop star but was soon bumped by a taxi driver which reveals to be Kazuma in disguise who is observing.

"Kazuma... why are you-?" Goro said shockingly as Kazuma shuts him up.

"Shhh! Keep quiet, Goro. I was observing the pop star singer."

"Huh? You mean to tell me...?" Goro wondered and Kazuma sensed that another members of the clan are attempting to kidnapped the pop star artist.

* * *

Strider Hiryu is shown to fight against Ton Pooh as Solo attempts to attack him but was interrupted by Captain Commando. Meanwhile, Hotsuma is fighting against Kurohagane.

"So you finally came to see us, Captain..." Strider Hiryu said remembering of Captain Commando's aid against both Abyss and Onslaught.

"So your enemy appears to be a tough customer. I guess teaming up with you is the right thing." Captain Commando said smirking which Strider Hiryu agrees to join his cause.

In the middle of the fight, we can see both Phoenix and Maya are watching the fight but to their surprise, Captain Commando's comrades, Mack, Hoover and Ginzu came to watch the whole fight.

* * *

Hayato now fights against both Vajra and Marduk from God Eater and was aided by his friend June Lin Milliam.

* * *

Back in the 1500s, Heishiro, Natsu and Siegfried are watching Yoshimitsu fighting against the present Yoshimitsu.

"So where's the present version of Yoshimitsu? He should be there right now?" Natsu reacted which Heishiro tells her.

"Take it easy... Yoshimitsu actually tells Jin to bring the present version of himself. I remember back when I first fought him."

The trio then shows the present Yoshimitsu who uses his sword as a helicopter due to his mechanical right hand and appears to challenge his past self.

"So you must be my present self? Now then, you have to show me what you got?"

"Don't be so sure... my past self? You don't even know how our sword "Yoshimitsu" will take. Now I'm aware of it's cursed power and it's blade itself." Yoshimitsu said telling his past self.

"What do you mean?"

"Because the sword that we carried have passed down to our Manji clan. This sword is nothing but a cursed sword. You might ended up to meet the same fate as me." Yoshimitsu warned which his past self who realizes their fate.

"I see..."

"Now my past self... Let's see how strong you have made into this fight. Just like that person who almost exchanged for his devil hood." Yoshimitsu said referring to his past self as Jin as both clashed in a sword fight.

* * *

Karin is shown as a sponsor to R. Mika's wrestling career which she was teaming up with Yamato Nadeshiko. She also noticed Ingrid serves as a spectator who loves to watch matches in a fight.

* * *

At Violet Systems, Lars pays a visit to Lee and his robotics company. To his dismay however, he manages to dodge an attack made by an uncontrollable Combot DX in a reverse backflip as Lee arrives to stop his own creation.

"Lee... what's this?"

"Sorry, Lars... It appears my Combot DX was out of control. It went hostile when we make some specifics for it." Lee said apologising to his foster younger brother as Combot DX ready to engage both of them.

"Next time, you shouldn't create this kind of stuff, Lee. It would kill us if you did..." Lars said as Lee become terrified by this.

"Just like in my disguised form as Violet. I let my adopted father, brother and my nephew to be taken down as test subjects. But now it appears to attack me too even without the both Mishima Combat and Devil data."

Both are ready to face an hostile Combot DX as it charges towards them.

* * *

Ryu continues in his travels and to see Alex is fixing his damaged car.

"Seems like the engine is broken?"

"Yeah... Good to see you again, Ryu." Alex smiled happily.

"It appears that you wanted another rematch, right. I guess I could use a warm up for that." Ryu smiles as he put down his duffel bag and goes to his fighting stance which Alex also smiles knowing that he finally have a rematch against him.

* * *

At the Lair of Four Heavenly Kings, Bison was revealed to be survived Juri's onslaught and was reunited with Vega and F.A.N.G.

"Lord Bison... I'm impressed that you survived..."

"Indeed... I already made preparations we're going to capture anyone and to become test subjects." Bison said evilly.

When the trio are making plans, Charlie Nash appears spying on them who has obsessively revenge against Bison as he thought while fixing his sunglasses.

 _Bison, so this is where you hiding? This is my chance to finish you, here and now!_

* * *

At UE Letre branch, Hunyo observes his students who are preparing for the martial arts practice. He was visited by Rolento who is impressed to see him.

"You actually let your own student who is responsible on creating a global war." Rolento said while he refers Jin as his student as Hunyo replies.

"Jin was "like" that at first. But in the bitter end he ends up being comatose and to be rescued by the ninja agent."

"I guess you let him go after this whole incident." Rolento said as Mr. Sakyo arrives.

"Jun... I'm impressed that you're here..."

"Mr. Sakyo...?"

"I'm too curious to know that there's a new student just passed by and she has a different style based in our own sport." Mr. Sakyo said telling him.

"Our own sport? You mean to say... a person fights in Eskrima?" Hunyo wondered in confusion.

"That's right... I know Eskrima is based on fencing but this style is pretty unarmed. Unfortunately, this girl is very capable in fighting this style but mixes with Kickboxing." Mr. Sakyo said explaining to him as a girl named Josie Rizal arrives the scene who finally demonstrates her fighting abilities.

"Whoa... she's the one?" Rolento reacted as Hunyo nods which Josie meets the older men.

"Wow... So this is what you're talking about. This guy is the master of both Karate and Self-Defense. Pardon for my excitement, my name is Josie Rizal."

"Josie? She sounded like Jose's name to me...?" Rolento said reacting about her which Hunyo was impressed as he tells him.

"Hey, don't say anything silly, Rolento. That girl is based on our Filipino national hero, Jose Rizal. She has to be respected."

"Seriously?" Rolento reacted as Josie smiles to see them.

* * *

Chun-Li was later called by the Interpol about Charlie's survival as Cammy arrives to see her.

"So Charlie was alive then..."

"Yes... the last thing I heard that Charlie sacrificed his life to save Guile just to fend off Bison and now he's alive somewhere..."

"We better be careful, Chun-Li." Cammy said as she warns her about Charlie's change of personality. "That guy is no longer the person he used to be. It appears he solely takes revenge against Bison. If you tried to persuade him, I know for sure... he would kill anyone either a friend or a foe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken heavily spars with Sean Matsuda in his home as his son Mel watches them.

"Go get em, Dad..." Mel cheers his father as Sean attempts to do the Tornado attack but was dodge and Ken knocks him with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku.

"Oww... Hey, Master... You don't have to be so rough..."

"You have to train harder, Sean... So that's why you ended up losing in the qualifying rounds. You have to strive yourself to win..."

"Oooohhh! So this is where you train so hard to fight in any kinds of tournament, my little brother..."

Both Ken and Sean looked to see a girl in a martial arts attire in a Brazillian flag motif and Sean recognizes it was his older sister, Laura.

"Gah... Big sis... what are you doing here?" Sean said shockingly to his older sister as Ken notices she has the same height as both he and Ryu have.

"Whoa... she's your sister...? I cannot believe she has the same height as Ryu and I do."

"I heard about you, you must be the three straight U.S. martial arts champion and I did not notice my little brother ends up losing in every fight." Laura said telling him.

"Wait a sec... How do you know me?" Ken wondered as Laura tells him.

"Zangief had told me so many times about you fighters are fighting in any kinds of tournament. I came here to promote the style of Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu. Perhaps, I can teach your son this style of mine."

"Thanks for the offer, but I taught my son some rudimentary fighting techniques." Ken said thankfully to Laura as Sean warns him.

"Careful, master... My big sis was the heir of our traditional family style of Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu... She can actually break someone's arm or leg even producing electricity."

"Looks like fun... I guess her style is a mix of Blanka's." Ken said as he challenges her. "Your name is Laura am I right... I'll challenge you to a spar what do you say?"

"Oh well... I guess my little brother would watch you. Okay, I can finish this quickly..." Laura smiled in excitement as both clashes in a fistfight as both Sean and Mel are shocked to see them fight.

* * *

At the Devil's Pit stage, Kazuya and Heihachi are ready to face off against each other. After revealing his mother Kazumi was killed by him. From behind, Kazumi was watching both of them fighting each other along with her pet tiger. Behind her it was Akuma who survived in the fight against Monstrous Ogre in the form of Oni.

"So they are clashing together, isn't it...?"

"It appears my son is avenging my death against Heihachi-san..." Kazumi said sadly as Akuma nods.

"..."

"No matter what happens now... I don't want to have a curse fate like how my son have inherited my powers." Kazumi said and Akuma senses her devil's presence and knowing that she has the same power the other two.

* * *

Back at South Korea, Hwoarang is shown walking on too many crowded people and seeing that a new threat is about to happen soon. He was informed by his Master Baek about the situation as he continues to walk away.

* * *

At the cemetery, Jin put a bouquet of flowers on Shin Kamiya's grave as Xiaoyu accompanies him. Suddenly, the wind blows in a different direction as he sensed that another new threat is about to happened here.

"Jin, is something wrong?"

"Something's bad is about to happen here, Xiao." Jin said sensing someone's presence.

"Huh?"

"If my father was saying was true that he loves his mother so much. Just how I loved my mother very much." Jin said knowing of his grandmother's presence. "Xiao... It appears this concludes our family problems."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah... I think my deceased grandmother has the same curse as both my father and I do. I must defeat her and to be free from my cursed blood. I will not falter like before..." Jin said finally decides to stop his supposed deceased grandmother, Kazumi before anyone would kill her on purpose. As both he and Xiaoyu watch the nice blue sky. This marks the end of Next Warp Zone.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Chris and Claire's ending is a nod to Leon's Resident Evil 6 ending where Helena decides to be taken custody after visiting her sister's grave.

*Other casts of Project X Zone 2 made their appearances in the endings.

*Laura Matsuda, Sean's older sister and one of the new characters in Street Fighter V and Charlie Nash made her appearance for this chapter.

*Chun-Li was warned by Cammy about Charlie's change of personality and a reference to his winning quote against her in the actual game.

*A fight between Lars and Lee against Combot DX is a counterpart of Violet's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*For the first time, Yoshimitsu II from Soul Calibur fight against the present Yoshimitsu from Tekken.

*Kazuya and Heihachi are confronting each other and a reference to the Tekken 7 arcade opening.

*Kazumi and Akuma made their appearance for this chapter and to reveal Akuma's survival in my fic, The Secret's of the Pandora's Box.

*Josie Rizal from Tekken 7 made her brief appearance in this chapter.


	29. Preview: Fate of Different Worlds

**The Preview:** Fate of Different Worlds

 _3 months after the destruction of Shadaloo, and the fall of Meden Traore and his organization Oros Philox, the DIRGE Organization are having an excavation in Ouma's Far East Headquarters at Shibuya. Manuel Schnitkka the leader of the DIRGE noticed a prototype robot figure who is responsible for the carnage happened into their headquarters and knowingly that it would be used as part of his plan for world domination. Kazuya Mishima, the head of G-Corporation who manages to kill his father Heihachi and later Akuma in chaotic battle at the volcanic pit as his own son Jin Kazama who is now vowing to kill him in order to end this family feud after his recovery from his comatose state. Ryu who is responsible for killing the dictator, M. Bison in the destruction of Shadaloo. Now that another new threat is about to happen throughout different worlds and this story is about to unfold._

At Shibuya, some scientists from DIRGE organization are investigating the destruction of the Far East Headquarters, Manuel observes this incident until he found a robotic figure which is trapped inside of a broken capsule.

 _"_ Sir, this robot figure happens to be created by human hands." One of the DIRGE members said as Manuel evilly smirks to see it.

"She must be part of the Ouma's project. I've never seen this figure can destroy everything in sight."

"Any plans, sir..."

"I think we should keep this figure for now. On the double..." Manuel orders one of them to keep the figure into their main base as he noticed this appearance as he mumbles. "This figure is named Byaku Shin and her name translates as the hundred Gods. She must be the only one can dominate all through various dimensional worlds so that she can rule over those worlds once it was unified with it. I guess she was still in a deep slumber due to her uncontrollable powers. I can't wait to see how dominant this figure is."

* * *

After the death of Heihachi Mishima at the hands of his son, Kazuya in the chaotic battle, Jin finally vows to kill his father, Kazuya when Lars decided to send him to stop the feud after recovering from his coma. Therefore, Xiaoyu arrives to see them who is visibly upset and angry as she finally reunited with him.

"Xiao..." Jin said surprisingly as Xiaoyu came to see him and immediately slaps him to his face because of his sudden disappearance.

"Where were you, Jin... I tried so hard to find you by infiltrating the Mishima Zaibatsu and now this... I got confronted by the man dressed in all white and I completely mistaken that man was you...why?"

"Xiao... I already tell you not to follow me. I just don't want you to know about it..." Jin said sadly knowing of his condition.

"Me and Hwoarang are doing our best to find you in your sudden disappearance. How could you do this to us, Jin?" Xiaoyu said scolding him which Lars and Alisa watched their conversation until Jin sadly admits it.

"My fight with Azazel takes my toll and I ended up in a coma and I was protected by Lars, Alisa and Lee who owned his robotics company, Violet Systems after my uncle had rescued me from being pursued in the Middle East. I was recovering from my coma at Violet Systems because they have a medical facility and I let them do watch the deadly battle between both my father and grandfather at the volcanic pit and my father had killed him. I don't like to tell you about this and that's what happened to me."

Xiaoyu finally realizes about Heihachi's death and Jin's recovery from his coma after his battle with Azazel. She lowers her head and emotionally cries as she hugs him and she punches on his chest for what happened while she rambles him.

"How could you do such a thing? Why didn't you tell us about this, Jin? You're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Waaaahhhh!"

Alisa covers her mouth when she saw how Xiaoyu feels when she cries over losing a friend as Lars closes his eyes in regret.

"Forgive me, Xiao... This is my fate and you cannot changed it. That's how I am..." Jin said sadly apologizes to her as she whimpers.

"Grandpa Heihachi is already dead... I don't want to lose you too. I hate to lose everyone because of your family feud and it was pointless..."

"Xiao..."

"Seems like another new threat is about to happen here..." Lee finally arrives to see them.

"What kind of a threat, Lee?" Lars asked.

"Something tells me about the incident in Shibuya. They have excavate a robotic being at the ravaged headquarters. Looks like this organization plans to kept this being in confinement so that they could release it to make a unification between different worlds including ours." Lee warned them in an elegant manner. "This robotic being was created by Ouma and this being is known as the hundred Gods. I believe Kazuya would like to take this one on."

Xiaoyu stands up as she dries her tears knowingly their world is in great danger once again and Jin realizes all of his close friends and allies are going to fight against a new threat as he tells his adoptive uncle.

"I know you make an alliance with Rei which is the head of Silveria Corporation, Lee. I decided to go back to the Philippines and to inform Sensei about this warning."

"Very well then, it's all up to you..." Lee said allowing him to go back.

"I'm coming with you, Jin... you can't just go off alone like that." Xiaoyu said telling him which Jin reluctantly accepts.

"Just follow me if you want, Xiao. I won't stop you. Because our world is more important to be protected against our new enemies who wanted to destroy it. This time our battle is for real..."

Jin then walks away dismissively as Xiaoyu watches him leaving and knowing of his decision of returning back to see his mentor one final time.


End file.
